The New Destiny Beyond
by Arwen Kurama
Summary: The sequel of New Destiny. Lex, Scar, Celtic, Jaslene, and Elder are back along with some new characters. There's going to be new adventures for this group along with a lot of romance and comedy.
1. Conflicting Hearts

**The New Destiny Beyond**

By: Arwen Kurama

**Ch. 1- Conflicting Hearts**

There was a swirling darkness. Growls, shrieks, screams echoed. His eyes jerked open to a light above.

"Celtic?" said a firmilar voice. The terror subsided a little. He turned his head to see Jaslene. She held his right hand. He was laying on a medical table. A tube ran into his left wrist. A blanket was covering him up to his chest. Every piece of armor was removed. When he finally put everything back together, he realized his chest was stinging just a bit. He had been sudated and only now was it wearing off. "How do you feel?"

"A little groggy." he replied and with his left hand he gently touched his chest. "It hurts a little."

"The gash was pretty deep." she replied. "For a little while-" She stopped. It brought tears to her eyes.

"That bad, huh?" He squeezed her hand gently. "Good thing I had sucha beautiful guardian angel, or I just might have."

She smiled with deep sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said unable to look at him. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"What is it?!" he said worried. She closed her eyes, trying to keep in the tear.

"I, um-" she began softly and sadly. Then she looked at him. "I need some time, Celtic. I love you deeply, but my life, my friends, my family, am I to give them up just for you? Can I live with myself if I do?" She quickly paused. "Can I live with myself if I don't? I need answers to the questions I've been asking myself." For a minute he looked at her solemly.

"If you want to go, just go!" he snapped finally. It shook her. She thought he'd understand.

"It's not-" she started.

"Go!" he thundered. He clutch his chest. A monitor began to alarm. As a Yautja doctor rushed in Jaslene backed out.

She went to Elder's office. Scar and Lex sat there speaking with him. She burst in with a tear soaked face.

"I want to go home!" she cried. They all looked at her startled.

"Is Celtic-" began Scar expecting the worst.

"Celtic is well enough to be a jerk!" she snapped. "I want to go home! He doesn't understand therefore I don't belong!" Lex got up out of her seat to calm Jaslene down. Elder sat back in deep thought.

"I believe this wasn't too thought out." he said after a moment. "I want you two to go back to Earth." Scar stood up, ready to protest. Elder raised a hand to him. "Only for six months." he continued. "In that time the four of you will be thinking this over and we will determine then."

"But Lex wants to be here! She souldn't have to go!" Scar snapped. "Aren't you happy here?" he asked Lex. She gave him a conflicted look. Scar huffed up and stormed out of the room.

"They love you." he said after a moment. The women looked at Elder. "It will be hard." He stood up and walked slowly to them. "Not everyone will except humans, but I can assure you my boys will never abandon you. I will ready a shettle to take you both where ever you want to be. But think hard about this."

Then he left the room The two got ready to leave. As they were being lead to the suttle Lex asked Jaslene, "So where are you going to be dumped?"

"At my houseIt's out in the middle of the hill country in Texas." she replied.

"Sounds nice. Mind if I get off with you?"

"No." said Jaslene with a smile. Then she looked away saddened to leave Celtic.

In the medical room Scar talked to Celtic. The two were frustrated anf unhappy. Elder came in. The two silence from their fuming.

"Are they gone?" snapped Celtic.

"They're leave as we speak." said Elder calmly.

"Good!" snapped Scar.

"Would you two stop acting like children!" said Elder. "The two are leaving now, but they may find balance. They love you, but have lives on Earth. How dare you two think they can just give it all way without a moment's thought!" They both looked ashamed. Their father hadn't scolded them like this in a long time. "Nobody can decide which they desire most. Nobody, but them. And what you two say is out of feeling scorned by love." Elder wnt back to his regularly calmness for the last sentence. "Time is needed when there are conficting hearts." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you think they'll come back?" Celtic asked sadly. Elder looked at them compassionately.

"There is a small chance they might not." said Elder in reply. "In the past there were cases of similar happenings. A Yautja warrior would fall in love with a beautiful human maiden. Rarely did they work out. Except for one."

* * *

Author's Note: Here's ch 1. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Venus & Darius

**Ch. 2- Venus & Darius**

The two listened intently to their father.

"Darius was a prince Yautja. One of the youngest to ever take part in the hunt. He was thought to have special powers of foresight.

And Venus was the most beautiful and noble princess of the humans. She was to be sacrificed for the hunt seeing as she was a first born.

The night before they started the hunt, as was tradition of ancient time, they had a feast. When Darius saw Venus he was unable to take his eyes off her. He had admitted to seeing her in his dreams, but never believed she could be real. And as tradition, for entertainment two humans would fight. Venus faced off against another princess in a very riveting battle. In the end Venus prevailed, but she refused to kill her opponent. Reguarded as a high offense she was ordered to be killed by the Yautja king himself. The human kill announce she was one of the chosen to be sacrificed, so the punishment was changed. She would be the first to be sacrificed, bound in a most excruciating way in a chamber on her own.

Darius was angered by this. So he rigged the contraption that was meant to hold Venus and made sure no egg could possibly enter the chamber she was to be in. He worked all night to secure the safety of Venus.

The next day he watched as she was taken into the pyramid. He knew if what he did was known, it would be seen as treachery, but he had a plan. You see, Darius never really liked his father. He was treated as a slave instead of a son. And nothing he did ever pleased his father. So he had a conspirator poison his father's drink the day of the hunt."

"How sweet." said Scar sarcastically. "Do we really have to hear this whole story?"

Celtic sat up ready for more. "Go on."

"You mean you actually want to hear about this traitorous Yautja, who kills his father for a human princess?!" snapped Scar.

"Yes." said Celtic. "And it sounds like the father wasn't a very good father or ruler."

Scar crossed his arms, but didn't leave. Elder went on, "When the hunters entered, Darius departed from them. He found Venus just where she was suppose to be. He went to her and freed her. She was baffled by this. Darius then took off his mask and knelt before her taking her hands.

'Become my life partner, princess and my heart and kingdom shall be yours too!' he declared to her. She somehow understood this clearly. She was wooed by Darius so she accepted his offer. With that the two went together though the mazy pyramid.

They soon encountered an Xenomoph, and Darius battled it out. Venus watched from behind a pillar. But soon one appeared at her back. She averted it and ran out into the center floor. She noticed an open disk stuck in the wall ahead. She ran over and grabbed the handle. She struggled to pull it out, but just in time it came dislodged. She threw it, cutting the beast's head right off.

She had to duck as it bounced off the walls as Darius rolled on top of the struggling Xenomoph he was battling. He swiftly caught it and delivered the finishing blow. After he made sure Venus was alright he cut a finger from it to mark himself and Venus, but he marked her in an unusual place. Her chest. They continued though. As they neared the exit it was clear that his fellow hunters had fallen. There were only two Xenomophs left. They were near the opening. The queen was placed back in hibernation now, and there were no more eggs. It was almost done, but the last two came after Darius and Venus. The alfa and it's comrade attacked them swiftly and suddenly. Venus, in the midst of slaying was knocked unconscious by the tail of the alfa. The smaller one twitched and snarled it's last breathes. Enraged by Venus harmed he mightily struck the alfa, knocking it out the opening. It was bleeding profusely. Darius took his last disk and sliced the head clear off. Then he kicked the body aside and with his spear he stabbed the head. He raised it with a strong battle cry. Venus stumbled up.

The humans cheered Darius and a ship hung low. Then Venus ran to his side as a group of council Yautjas came to him.

'Your father has been found dead, Darius.' said the leader of the council. 'What do you say we do?'

'I am ready to become king. And she,' he said looking down at Venus, 'is ready to be my queen."

'But she's a human!' protested the council.

'I know.' Darius replied. 'But no one is as noble or fair as she. I, as the king, should have the best.'

So it was granted as Darius commanded, and he and Venus went back to Yaut'jara. There he was dained as king and Venus as queen. They had a son in their time. But after Venus died Darius followed her into death by killing himself. The details of this story were never known as this to any outside the royal family. It's been passed down though five generations."

"You mean Darius is our great great grandfather?" Celtic asked excitedly. Elder nodded.

"That explains a lot." said Scar. "Especially about you, Celtic."

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped. Elder chuckled at his bickering sons.

* * *

Author's Note: Just so ya'll know, Yaut'jara is what I call their home planet. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Ch. 3- Promise, Tragedy, Decision will be out soon. 


	3. Promise, Tragedy, Decision

**Ch. 3- Promise, Tragedy, Decision**

Lex and Jaslene got off the ship when it landed. Jaslene seemed happy to be back home, but still rather sad. Lex knew this. She and Jaslene stayed together. Lex liked it there. The two would go hiking in the woods around the house. They talked often of deep and personal things. Within two months they were like sisters. Yet they couldn't make a clear decision.

On New Years Eve the two camped out in the woods. There at midnight the two crossed pinkies.

"Whatever we do," said Lex, "we have to stay together." Jaslene nodded. She'd only had one friend as close to her as Lex was. Lex felt honored that she was considered Jaslene best friend because Jaslene told her the whole story on what had happened to her other one. She had been thrown from a horse in a jumping competition. She had fallen into a coma and died four months later. Jaslene was only 18 at the time.

The next day they arrived back at the house a little after noon.

"Mom!" Jaslene called. "Mom!" Then she noticed a note on the frig. 'Gone to lunch with your brother.' it read. Jaslene sighed. "They probably went to China Bowl." she said sadly.

Lex chuckled as she handed Jaslene a glass of ice and a Dr.Pepper. Then Lex got in the shower as Jaslene got the Uno cards out. When Lex was done Jaslene took a turn. Afterwards they began to play. In mid game a knock sounded at the door. Jaslene hopped up and went to it. She opened it happily. An officer stood there with a sympathetic look. Jaslene felt the world crash at that moment. There was something terribly wrong.

"Are you Miss Jaslene Weyland?" he asked taking off his hat to her. She nodded. "May I come in?"

"Sure." she said. Lex looked over concerned as he walked in.

"I have some bad news about your mother and your brother, miss." he said sadly. Lex got up slowly bin shock. Another tragedy was the last thing Jaslene needed. She saw the horror on her face. She wanted to protect Jaslene from what ever it was. She wanted to something, anything to make this reality not be true. "There was a wreck." Jaslene covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "They both died at the seen of the wreck. Later you'll need to go identify them at the morgue. I'm very sorry."

Jaslene began to cry. Lex ran to her side and hugged her.

"Thank you, officer." Lex said. The officer left. Jaslene collapsed right there in a sobbing mess. Lex held her the way an older sister would. Jaslene in a haze of emotion concluded one thing. 'My reasons are gone.' she thought.

The next day she went to the morgue and identified the bodies. She also set up the time and date for their burial. Next she went to the realistate office to put the house up on sale. The funeral was on the 4th. A lot of people attended. Jaslene didn't even know haft of them. She was glad when she and Lex returned to the house. She hated when the people would come up to her to give their condolences.

In the following weeks her decision was very clear. She began to pack her precious belongings, and sold the needless objects. The fully furnished house went fast. The date to move was March 15th. Surly Lex and Jaslene's Yautja men would come back soon. And on the 14th they did.

The ship landed where it had before. It was dusk. Three figures walked from the opened ship. It was Elder, Scar, and Celtic. Lex ran to Scar as Jaslene ran to Celtic. They were all so happy to be together again.

"Clearly it appears you two are coming with us." said Elder.

"Of course we are!" said Jaslene ecstatically as Celtic held her and was nuzzling her neck.

"We have to get some things though." said Lex. Celtic put Jaslene down. The girls began to lead them to the house.

"We might need a lot of help." said Jaslene as they entered the house. There in the dinning room were four huge crates. Elder stepped out and called for assistance as Scar and Celtic picked one up. Soon several other Yautjas came in and quickly took the remaining crates. Lex went back to the ship with Elder as Jaslene walked through the house one more time. Memories floated her mind as she turned the lights out in the back rooms. She put the key on the counter with a note saying she was gone. Then walked to her room one last time.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope it was just as good or better than the last ch. Please review kindly. I love you guy! 


	4. One Last Memory

Author's Note: Caution! Hot action in this ch.

Ch. 4- One Last Memory 

Celtic walked in as she looked around it one last time. She smiled at him.

"Come here." she said hushedly. She pulled him in and locked the door. "There's one last thing I want from this room." He looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"A memory." she said. She turned to him and pulled him to the bed. She took off her shirt. He gazed at her skin. The moon was up now and shone through the window. She took off her bra, and placed his hands on her breasts. He squirmed a little and sighed shakily. Then she took off her skirt and slowly pulled off her panties.

"Oh!" Celtic gulped as she kissed his neck. He rubbed his hands on her naked body. He stopped to stripe himself. Jaslene stepped back and watched him. He took off his boots, chest armor, and wrist com. Then Jaslene helped him with his groin guard and loincloth. She layed down on her bed and beckoned him on. He slowly got on top. He gently pushed himself in.

"Mmm!" Jaslene sighed. He cradled her as he had his way with her. The steady motion was more than enough to please both of them.

"Oh, Celtic!" Jaslene moaned continuously. But Celtic couldn't muster any words as he moaned. He was too filled with desire. His love and lust was now one.

"Oh!" he moaned at the loudest he had when he was completing his task. Jaslene layed there as he filled her with his seeds of life.

He rolled off slowly still breathing heavily. The two were sweaty and satisfied. After a moment Celtic pulled Jaslene close. There the two fell asleep.

Celtic awoke to the sunlight peering through the window. He sat up making Jaslene stir. He looked at her sweet face. He fell even more in love at that moment. Strains of he beautiful golden hair were in her face. He gently brushed then aside, then he kissed her softly. He reluctantly got up and got dressed. Then slipped outside. There in the kitchen was Scar, Lex, and Elder.

"Well, good morning." said Lex. "Where's Jaslene?"

"She's still asleep." he said.

"Rough night?" asked Scar jokingly.

"Yeah, you know. Oh, wait you don't!" snapped Celtic. "Ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha." said Scar. "Smart ass."

Now Jaslene stumbled in. Her hair was a beautiful mess. She was in last night's clothes.

"I need a soda!" she cried. Lex got a glass from the cabinet and passed it to Scar. Jaslene took it from him and opened the freezer and poured ice in it. Then she closed it and opened the frig taking the last Dr.Pepper. She put the glass and the soda on the counter. She pooped the can open and poured it in the glass.

"Good morning." said Celtic. Jaslene held up a finger for him to wait. She took a sip of the fizzy drink.

"Okay!" she said perking up. "Good morning." She kissed Celtic on the neck. Then she went around and sat next to Lex at the bar. She turned on the tv. "Yay, Horseland!" she exclaimed.

Scar slowly turned to Celtic.

"Do you realize that Jaslene is crazy?" he asked as she focused on the cartoon.

"Well if she's crazy, what do you call Lex?" said Celtic. Scar turned back to see Lex and Elder watching intently.

"Dad!" called Scar.

"Shh!" the three hissed.

"Scarlet's about to make the jump." hissed Elder. Celtic laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope it was just as good or better than the last ch. Please review kindly. I love you guy! 


	5. Starship Of Love

**Author's Note: **I would like to know if ya'll think Elder should find another mate. If so what do you think she should be like? To reply just review or pm me. Thanks for reading. Your support and opinions ready help.

P.S.- Hot sex seen again (Lex and Scar this time)! Oh, and Yaut'jara is what I'm calling the home planet.

* * *

**Ch. 5- Starship Of Love**

At about noon, the five boarded the spaceship. This time Lex and Scar agreed to share a room. Nobody had to ask that about Jaslene and Celtic though. The ship took off and made a course for it's Yaut'jara. The couples went to their rooms after a quick lunch. Jaslene and Celtic immediately got to touching and kissing. But Lex and Scar were having a hard time figuring out just what exactly to do. Finally they were able to relax and get a little intament, but they were disturbed by the call to dinner. They decided it was best to just go eat.

At the table it was practically silent as dinner began.

"So when will we reach Yaut'jara?" asked Jaslene sensing the tension.

"About two days." said Elder.

"So who runs the planet when you're not there?' she asked him.

"My brother, Wolf-bane." he replied.

"Oh." she replied in slight surprise.

"See, our uncle usually takes new hunters to the pyramids." said Celtic. "It's his duty to train and prepare them."

"I simply wished to escort my our sons though." said Elder. They went back to silence. Elder spoke up after a moment. "You know, if you want to ensure me grandchildren, you could use the breeder."

"The what?!" snapped Lex and Jaslene together.

"It sounds like it hurts." said Jaslene cringing at the lost of it.

"It may have in the past, but the engineering of it has greatly advanced." Elder replied. "It was built to ensure more children. It goes in the female's-"

"Dad!" called both Scar and Celtic.

"Please not at the dinner table." said Scar.

"Well, no offense, but I have no desire for more than two." said Jaslene. At that moment Celtic nearly choked on his food.

"Just two?!" he snapped still coughing. She looked at him in surprise.

"How many had you planned on having?" she asked.

"Seven sounds good." he relied. "Four sons and three daughters." Jaslene snorted at that.

"Hell no!" she snapped. "One son and one daughter. Unless you plan on delivering them!"

"You can't just make that decision!" he yelled.

"Well I just did!" she yelled back standing up. "This is my body and the thought of pushing out seven of your big headed children is not my idea of fun! And do you realize how fat I'm going to get?! Believe me, after two you're not going to even want to touch this!" She pointed to herself as she said the last words, then she stormed out.

Celtic sat there with his arms crossed. Scar and Lex looked away when he looked at them. Scar then leaned over and whispered in Lex's ear, "Just know I only want two or three."

She nodded in approval. There was a long moment of silence.

"Seven?" asked Elder. Celtic looked at him. "It's quite a lot. You should start off with one and go from there. Preferably two or three is best, especial since Jaslene and Lex are humans. don't do what your mother and I did. You are going to have a lot less time with Jaslene. Don't waste time fighting over that kind of stuff." Celtic sat there in deep thought of what his father said. Lex stood up after a minute.

"I'm going to see Jaslene." she stated, then left.

Lex found Jaslene in her and Celtic's room. She pushed on the intercom button.

"It's me. Can we talk?" said Lex.

"Sure, come on in." Jaslene called. The door slide open. She walked in to find Jaslene just laying on the big bed staring at the metallic ceiling. Lex came over and layed down next to her.

"Seven kids." she said. "That's crazy."

"Mmh." Jaslene replied. There was a long silence.

"So," said Lex nervously, "can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Sure." said Jaslene.

"How do you and Celtic- you know- get in the mood?" said Lex. Jaslene shot up in a sitting position.

"Are you and Scar having problems in bed?!" she asked quickly.

"Yes." Lex admitted shyly. She sat up too.

"Like what exactly?" Jaslene asked.

"Getting things going." said Lex.

"Just make things go! Kiss his neck and chest for a start. And lose some clothes. Help him out of his armor and loincloth. Celtic thinks that hot."

"Your sure it's going to really work."

"It better or you and Scar would probably need that breeder thing." Lex cringed now. The contraption didn't sound very nice.

"It's just hard because he's not like the men I'm used to."

"Well, of course not. They're better!" Lex laughed at that remark.

"Until they want seven kids." she added. Jaslene went red.

"Oh, that is so a possibility unless they have condoms or something." Lex laughed again.

"That good, huh?"

"Oh, yeah! Celtic is amazing in bed. He gives me the best toe curling sex I'd very dreamed of. I love it when he nibble on my neck and-"

"Okay, Jas, enough detail." said Lex. She snickered. "You two are so perfect for eachother."

"Uh, hello! Did you not just see us fighting?"

"He'll cave. Nobody really wants seven kids after they've had one."

"I guess your right."

In the dinning room the three ate in silence. But towards the end Elder spoke up again.

"So how are you and Lex making out on my grandchildren?" Scar looked embraced.

"Have you two even had sex yet?!" asked Celtic noticing the look.

"Not yet!" snapped Scar. And before either Elder or Celtic could say another word Scar went on. "We just haven't really tried yet. I think Lex is a little shy about it. I don't want to push her.

Elder nodded in understanding, but said, "Still Scar, you have to make a harder effort."

"Yeah, like nuzzle her neck, purr in her ear, touch her softly on the face." said Celtic. "Then let her do something. If she doesn't, try to talk to her about it." He stood up with a grin. "Now speaking of which, it's time for me to say I'm sorry and put the moves on my Jaslene!"

"Is this only how long you can stay mad at her?" asked Scar.

"Of course not." Celtic replied. "I just choose to swallow my pride and let her have this one, so I can have her." Celtic walked out. Elder snickered.

"Well, I think he's got it."

"Got what?!" asked Scar.

"The message." said Elder. "You see, your mother and I always argued about the most ridicules stuff. Haft the time it didn't matter to me. It was only toward the end that I realized how stupid it was."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Scar asked.

"I did." he replied. "Then I found out she was being extra cranky because she was pregnant with you."

"So you went back because of me?"

"Yes, well, and I did love her. in all her stubborn fury layed a beautiful, sweet temptress. She was a wonderful mate. Now I think I'll be turning in." said Elder. He got up and walked out slowly.

Celtic entered he and Jaslene's room to see Lex and Jaslene sitting on the bed talking. They stopped and stared at him. He walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt Jaslene, Lex, but I think Scar is ready for bed and you and I have to talk, Jaslene." he said respectfully. Lex got up.

"See you tomorrow." she said to both of them. Then she left.

At the door of their room Lex and Scar met. They walked in together. As Lex went to the bed, Scar put the door on lock. Lex was kicking off her shoes. He came over stiffly She stood up.

"Why don't you sit?" she suggested nervously. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Lex knelt down and took off his shoes. Then she ran her hands gently up his legs. He shivered. She stood with one leg on each side of his. She kissed his neck and shoulders as Jaslene suggested. He began to get really turned on. He gently grabbed her hips.

In the other room, Jaslene and Celtic were silent.

"Okay, I'll seriously reconsider the seven pups!" he snapped. She laughed as she stood up on the bed.

"Good." she said quickly jumping into his arms. He gently layed her down.

Now haft naked, Scar was getting really nervous. Lex began to take off her clothes now. He watched practically drooling. She slowly took off her shirt, then her pants. Next she slowly took off her bra and panties. She undid his groin guard and began to strip his loincloth away. He gently grabbed her hands.

"Lex I'm scared." he admitted. "This is my first time. I don't want to disappoint you."

She pulled her hands away. Then she traced them up his chest. She looked him in the eyes.

"You won't disappoint me." she assured him. He pulled her on top of him and rolled over so he could be on top. They share an erotic look. Lex pushed away his loincloth and Scar began.

* * *

Author's Note: Damn, it's hot in here! Well hope you enjoyed. Please review kindly. Ch 3 will involve some characters from one of my fav writers, KittynJenn. Thanks for the permission, Kitty. 


	6. Yeyinde & Hannah

Author's Note: Okay, Yeyinde, Hannah, and Kec'than are not mine. They belong to KittynJenn. I advise you to read her story 'A Little Maiden Warrior'.

**Ch. 6- Yeyinde & Hannah**

The next day, they connected with the Yautja main space station. Jaslene and Lex gaped out the window at it. It was the size of the planet! Elder watched them with a smile.

"What is this?!" asked Jaslene.

"This our main space station." he replied. "Some live here full time, but this is mostly just a refueling and trading station."

"Really?" she said. "That's awesome. This is like something for Star Wars!" She looked back at it as Lex laughed.

Soon they docked and got off.

"Scar, Celtic, show the girls around while the ship refuels." said Elder as they went to the elevator in the hall. "I have some business to attend to."

Scar and Celtic took the girls down to the lower levels. It took them near and hour before they reached the destination the guys had planned.

"Look out the window." said Scar stepping aside. Lex and Jaslene looked. Their eyes widened. Before them there were two glowing globes and numerous gleaming ones around them.

"Is that-" Lex started in fascination.

"Our system, yes." finished Scar.

"The largest one there," said Celtic pointing to it over Jaslene's shoulder, "is Yaut'jara. Our home." He hugged her tightly.

"Wow!" she said embracing his arms around her as she stared in amazement. The she noticed a ship coming in. On it was the name 'Guan-Thwei'.

"Look!" said Scar. "Yeyinde is coming to refuel."

"Yeyinde?" asked Jaslene. Celtic grabbed Jaslene's hand and began to run to the dock the ship was coming into. Out of breath, Jaslene stood beside Celtic as he opened a door that led to the dock.

"Still a little ways." he said as he saw Scar round the corner with Lex at his side. "Come." he said as he knelt down and pulled Jaslene on his back. She rode piggy back all the way to the dock.

As they arrived, the light above the door went from red to green. Jaslene slide off. Celtic typed in a code. The doors slide open and there on the other side stood Yeyinde. Celtic quickly came in. Yeyinde looked worried as he tried to bard the way, but he got distracted by the two humans. Hannah hide behind him.

"Yeyinde!" said Celtic happily. "It is good to see you again!"

Hannah looked around Yeyinde to see the Yautja that sounded so friendly. And Jaslene, who stood snuggled almost behind Celtic in the tight space looked around Celtic to see Hannah more clearly. Hannah stare up at Celtic.

"Hello." he replied. She understood the word, but found the sincerity unbelievable.

"Hi!" peeped Jaslene. Hannah almost jumped. She looked at the smiling face. Now she understood.

"Would you guys moved!" yelled Lex. The group flooded into Guan-Thwei. They formed kind of a circle. Yeyinde rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lex!" said Hannah in shock. Lex looked at Hannah.

"Hannah!" she cried. The two hugged. Jaslene felt left out at that moment. Celtic saw the look on her face. He rubbed his hand over her hair. She looked up at him to see a sympathetic look on his face. Lex and Hannah began to talk ecstatically. Scar gave a slight growl after a moment. Lex spun around to him. "Oh, Hannah, this is my mate, Scar." Hannah and Yeyinde's jaws dropped. "And this is Jaslene and Celtic." Lex pointed to Jaslene and Celtic.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Hannah. Jaslene began to fidget. Everyone, but Lex and Hannah, noticed she was upset.

"Jaslene," said Celtic gently pulling her over, "is is our cousin, Yeyinde." Yeyinde nodded a hello.

"So what's with the human, Celtic?" asked Yeyinde.

"I could asked you the same thing." he replied. "But really, I have taken her as my mate."

"Hum." said Yeyinde.

"Celtic, I wish to return to our ship." said Jaslene. "I'm tired."

"Okay, dear." he replied.

"She understands?" Yeyinde asked in surprise.

"Yes." Celtic said. "Now I must get her back to the ship." As they were about to leave, Jaslene turned to Lex.

"Lex, are you coming?" she asked. Lex didn't even hear her.

"Lex!" called Scar after a moment. "Are you going back with Jaslene?"

"No." she replied to Scar. "I want to catch up with Hannah."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with them?" Celtic asked Jaslene softly.

"No!" snapped Jaslene. It made them all jump. "I'm tired." she said softly. Then she walked out. Celtic looked around embarrassed then ran after her.

"Come on, Hannah." said Yeyinde after a minute. She and Lex looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her here." said Scar. "I know you will need to speak to my father about her."

"Are you sure?" Yeyinde asked worried.

"Yes." replied Scar. "They're both in my good protection. Nothing will happen."

"Well, okay." said Yeyinde. He slowly walked to the doors. Then he turned around and asked one more time, "Are you sure?!"

"Just go!" snapped Scar.

In the hall Yeyinde caught up with Celtic and Jaslene. She seemed really depressed. Yeyinde came up next to her and matched his pace with her and Celtic's. Celtic looked at him from the other side of Jaslene.

"What is wrong, little human?" Yeyinde asked her. She looked up at him sadly. "You're Jaslene, right?" She nodded, but turned her head away and walked closer to Celtic. Yeyinde looked at Celtic.

"Don't take offense." he said. "She won't even speak to me right now." Celtic nudged her gently. "You could at less say something, angel. Yeyinde won't hurt you."

"I know that!" she snapped.

"I think we should go back to silence." said Yeyinde at the shrill voice she used.

"Nice voice, sweety, nice voice." Celtic crowed. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare. He snickered. "You know that doesn't work." Yeyinde snickered now as Celtic gently pinched at Jaslene's side. She slapped his hand and sped up ahead of them. The two hung back.

Suddenly a door opened right and a Yautja stepped out right in front of Jaslene. She came to a swift halt. She was only inches from hitting the Yautja. He never even noticed her as he began to walk the same direction as they were going.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where your going, you big oaf?!" she snapped. He whirred around with a fierce growl. He looked at her then he looked at Yeyinde.

"Keep your human under control, Yeyinde, or I will kill her!" he snapped.

"Don't you threaten to harm her!" snapped Celtic stepping closer. "She has been approved by my father. And she does not belong to Yeyinde, Kec'than!"

"So she's your slave, Celtic?" he asked evilly.

"I'm no one's slave!" she snapped.

"Hold your tongue, wench!" he yelled. He went to hit her across the face, but she ducked. Celtic caught Kec'than's arm.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Celtic thundered in a voice Jaslene never knew he possessed. Jaslene stepped close to Celtic and put her arms around his waist after he flung Kec'than's arm away. Then he shoved him against the wall. As they strolled off, Jaslene waved goodbye tauntingly. Kec'than growled.

"Serves you right." said Yeyinde as he passed Kec'than. He came at him in reply to the comment, but was again by Yeyinde this time. Kec'than growled again as Yeyinde walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope ya'll like ch 6. And Kitty I know you killed off Kec'than in your story, but I need him as a villain. Thank you again though. Please check out Kitty's amazing stories ya'll.


	7. First Family Dinner

**Author's Note-**Yeyinde and Hannah action in this! Also some Lex/Scar and some Celtic/Jaslene.

* * *

**Ch.****8-** **Ready** **To** **Affirm?**

Elder lead them to one of the last grand rooms on the craft.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." he said opening the door. Yeyinde and Hannah shook their heads 'no'. Hannah walked in amazed by the size and luxury of it. It was very metallic like everything else, but far prettier than Yeyinde's ship. And the bed was huge! Two Yautjas could fit on it. She assumed why, and began to go to it longingly. Elder hauled Yeyinde before he entered. "I wish to speak with you for a minute." Hannah looked over worried. Elder smiled at her. "Do not worry, Hannah. I will return him to you in a moment." Then he closed the door.

"I need to know if you two would like to be affirmed tomorrow." said Elder wasting no time.

"We've only been courting-" he began.

"A man knows when he finds his life mate." said Elder cutting him off. "It's almost instantanial. I know you love her. You look at her the way Celtic looks at Jaslene, the way Scar looks at Lex, the way I looked at Hestia. Don't waste any time."

"I will speak with her" said Yeyinde after a moment.

"Good." replied Elder. "Let me know in the morning." He opened the door for Yeyinde. "Good night to both of you." Hannah waved to Elder after he put up his hand in a sign of good night. Yeyinde walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hannah looked up at him with a smile. The she turned and climbed onto the bed. Yeyinde stood there in thought. 'How do I talk about this?' Hannah layed down and beckoned him over with a finger and a now seductive smile. He smile shyly as he felt himself get flustered. Yet he came over slowly and sat down the edge of the bed near her.

"Yeyinde, what's the affirmation?" she asked.

"Well," he said nervously, "it's the affirming of life mates. They make vows infront of a large group of Yautjas, and then there's a celebration feast for the pair or pairs in this case."

"Ah." she replied. "So what did Elder want to speak with you about?" He went stiff.

"He-um-" he began, "Well, he want to know-" Yeyinde gulped, " if we want to be affirmed tomorrow too." Hannah sat up.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. "So then we'd be like husband and wife instead of boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

"Husband and wife? Is that what you humans call life partners?"

"Yes."

"So do you want to-"

"Yes!" she screamed happily. She threw her arms around his neck. "I would love to get married, affirmed, and be your wife!" Yeyinde was so excited now. He held her close.

"Oh, Hannah!" he exclaimed. "I will be the best... husband I can be!" Now she began to kiss his neck and chest. "Oh!" he sighed happily. She giggled.

He moved his hands to her hips. Then he put one on her back and one on her right thigh. He picked her up and layed her gently on the center of the bed. Laying on top of her, he purred softly as he ran his mandibles down the side of her face and on her neck and chest. She closed her eyes in delight. Yeyinde sat up pulling Hannah up too. He gently pulled the shirt up over her head. He touched her beautiful bare chest. Then he layed he back down. Hannah quickly began to undo her pants wanting the embrace so furiously. Yeyinde stopped her.

"We are in no hurry right now." he whispered. She nodded. Just now she noticed something. The translator was in the ship and his portable one was not on. She understood on her own!

The next day the ship was on it's way to Yaut'jara. Lex woke up feeling strange. She was use to Scar's arms around her, but he was right where he had gone to sleep. He was on his side facing away from her. She could hear his slight snoozing. She sat up wiping the sleepy sand from her eyes. She stretched and yawned. The slight snoozing sound persisted. She found it quite cute. She got right up against him and kissed his neck softly. He stirred and let out a purr of delight. She kissed him again and rubbed her hand from his back, along his side, then up and down his abdomen. The snoozing stopped as did the purring. He grabbed her hand firmly, but didn't hurt her.

"Stop that!" he snapped. She put her cheek next to his.

"I'm sorry, Scar." she pleaded seductively. "I didn't mean for you to be outed at all, and I'm sure it was embarrassing for you, but I'm sorry. But it happened. Please don't stay mad at me. Please! I love you!" He let out a soft growl, but gently moved her hand up his chest.

"Can you do some more of that rubbing and kissing?" he asked closing his eyes. Lex smiled as Scar released her hand. Then she continued to rub and kiss Scar. He began to purr sweetly. 'Won't he just say it?' thought Lex. Then he stopped purring. All of a sudden Scar spoke up. "I love you, Lex."

Then he purred again. Lex was happy now. Atless about that.She was still worried about Jaslene. She didn't want to lose her as a friend. Jaslene was her best friend and they were practically like sisters.

Yeyinde looked at Hannah, who was rapped in his arms. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep so calmly. He had to tell Elder they wanted to affirm too. He got up Quietly. Hannah awoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he was getting dressed.

"I have to tell Elder to include us tonight." he said leaning over to her. He pecked her on the head. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded. Then went back to sleep.

As he walked down the empty hall, all of a sudden, he heard a shriek. It was one of the humans. It wasn't Hannah, he was sure of that. He went to the door it sounded from and quickly opened it.

At the moment Celtic was dunking himself into a huge tube with Jaslene. She shrieked as she threw her binder out of the way of the rising water.

"Stop! You're getting my work wet!" she shrieked kind of enjoying this foreplay. Now in her hand was her pen. He gently took it from her. It drew on her skin slightly. He looked at it curiously. Then he began to write on her knee which was hooked on the side of the tube.

"No!" she cried with a bit of a giggle. He snickered as she pushed him away. He pulled her into the deeper part of the tube.

Yeyinde rushed in thinking maybe Kec'than was hurting Lex or Jaslene. Yet what he found was Celtic holding a soaked Jaslene, who clung to the edge of the tube. Jaslene grabbed the pen from the stunned Celtic. Yeyinde left the room quickly.

He went straight to Elder's office. He pushed the buzzer.

"Come in." called Elder. The door slide open. There standing at Elder's side stood Yeyinde's father. When Yeyinde saw this he tensed up. "Ah, Yeyinde did you speak with Hannah?" Wolf looked oddly at Elder then to Yeyinde. He came to the desk nervously.

"Um,-yes." he said. "She would love to-um-" He looked at his father.

"Elder must you meddle." asked Wolf.

"Yes." replied Elder. "And you know why."

"Come on, Yeyinde!" snapped Wolf as Yeyinde stuttered and stumbled on the words. "Just spit it out!" This made Yeyinde smile. He remembered the day he and Hannah had met. He did accidentally spit on her. All of a sudden someone else entered. Yeyinde turned to see Celtic. He was shortly followed by Jaslene. He got even more flustered.

"Hey!" snapped Celtic. "So are you and Hannah going to affirm with us tonight or what?!"

"What?!" snapped Wolf.

"Well, yes." said Yeyinde forgetting his father was here.

"What?!" his father yelled loudly. "In the name of the gods, will I ever have one normal son!" He began to walk out. "Just one! I just want one!"

"Wolf, aren't we going to finish?" asked Elder.

"No!" yelled Wolf at the door. "I need a heavy tonic!"

"Father?" peeped Yeyinde. Wolf ignored him and left.

"He has too many children." Elder stated.

"You see," said Jaslene, "that's why we should only have two, Celtic. Children feed on your sanity. I don't have much of that already!" Yeyinde laughed at the comment.

"Seriously, she doesn't." said Celtic.

"You're one to talk!" she snapped. "You took my pen andwanted to write your name on me!" Celtic snickered.

"So that's what you freaks were doing." said Yeyinde.

"Says you!" snapped Celtic. "You were the one that barged in on us!" Elder looked up. Yeyinde felt his cheeks get hot.

"It sounded like you were hurting her!" he yelled. "Might I remind you Kec'than is aboard! And I thought he might be trying to harm Lex or Jaslene!"

"Aw!" said Jaslene. "Thank you for being protective!"

"Hey!" snapped Celtic. "I'm protective!"

"I know, baby," she said looking at him sweetly and rubbing his lower back, "but now I'm extra protected." He looked at her softly.

"You wouldn't leave me...again, would you?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not!" she said hugging him around the waist.

"They're just so cute." sighed Elder. Yeyinde chuckled.

"They are." he replied after a moment.

"When Hannah wakes up you should help her get ready for tonight, Jaslene." said Elder going back to reading his computer screen. "You two look about the same size. You three girls will need to wear a more feminine attire, which I know you have."

"Yes, Father." she replied. She looked to Yeyinde. "Just bring her to me and Celtic's room. You already discovered it earlier." She laughed as she walked out. Yet when the door opened she froze. There on the other side stood Lex. The two looked at eachother for a moment.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out yesterday, Jas!" cried Lex. "You are my best friend!" The two hugged.

"I'm sorry for snapping." said Jaslene. Celtic came over and hugged them both. He picked them up off the ground.

"Yeyinde, come join the group hug!" Celtic called as the girls squirmed to get free. Elder and Yeyinde laughed at this spectacle.

"Alright, Celtic, put them down." said Elder still amused. He did as he was told. "Now you girls go get ready for tonight." They nodded and hurried off to Celtic and Jaslene's room. Yeyinde left to get Hannah.

When he and Hannah came into Celtic and Jaslene's room they found Jaslene haft in a crate digging for more dresses, even though there were about a dozen on the floor. Lex watched in amusement.

"Just leave her." said Lex when she noticed them. "Go chat with Scar and Celtic or something."

"There's going to be a lot of stripping!" Jaslene called from the crate. Yeyinde kissed Hannah on the head.

"Have fun." he said. Then he left. Hannah walked over to Lex and the two watched dresses fly from the crate.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with this ch! Hope ya'll like it. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Ready To Affirm

**Author's Note-**Yeyinde and Hannah action in this! Also some Lex/Scar and some Celtic/Jaslene.

* * *

**Ch.****8-** **Ready** **To** **Affirm?**

Elder lead them to one of the last grand rooms on the craft.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." he said opening the door. Yeyinde and Hannah shook their heads 'no'. Hannah walked in amazed by the size and luxury of it. It was very metallic like everything else, but far prettier than Yeyinde's ship. And the bed was huge! Two Yautjas could fit on it. She assumed why, and began to go to it longingly. Elder hauled Yeyinde before he entered. "I wish to speak with you for a minute." Hannah looked over worried. Elder smiled at her. "Do not worry, Hannah. I will return him to you in a moment." Then he closed the door.

"I need to know if you two would like to be affirmed tomorrow." said Elder wasting no time.

"We've only been courting-" he began.

"A man knows when he finds his life mate." said Elder cutting him off. "It's almost instantanial. I know you love her. You look at her the way Celtic looks at Jaslene, the way Scar looks at Lex, the way I looked at Hestia. Don't waste any time."

"I will speak with her" said Yeyinde after a moment.

"Good." replied Elder. "Let me know in the morning." He opened the door for Yeyinde. "Good night to both of you." Hannah waved to Elder after he put up his hand in a sign of good night. Yeyinde walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hannah looked up at him with a smile. The she turned and climbed onto the bed. Yeyinde stood there in thought. 'How do I talk about this?' Hannah layed down and beckoned him over with a finger and a now seductive smile. He smile shyly as he felt himself get flustered. Yet he came over slowly and sat down the edge of the bed near her.

"Yeyinde, what's the affirmation?" she asked.

"Well," he said nervously, "it's the affirming of life mates. They make vows infront of a large group of Yautjas, and then there's a celebration feast for the pair or pairs in this case."

"Ah." she replied. "So what did Elder want to speak with you about?" He went stiff.

"He-um-" he began, "Well, he want to know-" Yeyinde gulped, " if we want to be affirmed tomorrow too." Hannah sat up.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. "So then we'd be like husband and wife instead of boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

"Husband and wife? Is that what you humans call life partners?"

"Yes."

"So do you want to-"

"Yes!" she screamed happily. She threw her arms around his neck. "I would love to get married, affirmed, and be your wife!" Yeyinde was so excited now. He held her close.

"Oh, Hannah!" he exclaimed. "I will be the best... husband I can be!" Now she began to kiss his neck and chest. "Oh!" he sighed happily. She giggled.

He moved his hands to her hips. Then he put one on her back and one on her right thigh. He picked her up and layed her gently on the center of the bed. Laying on top of her, he purred softly as he ran his mandibles down the side of her face and on her neck and chest. She closed her eyes in delight. Yeyinde sat up pulling Hannah up too. He gently pulled the shirt up over her head. He touched her beautiful bare chest. Then he layed he back down. Hannah quickly began to undo her pants wanting the embrace so furiously. Yeyinde stopped her.

"We are in no hurry right now." he whispered. She nodded. Just now she noticed something. The translator was in the ship and his portable one was not on. She understood on her own!

The next day the ship was on it's way to Yaut'jara. Lex woke up feeling strange. She was use to Scar's arms around her, but he was right where he had gone to sleep. He was on his side facing away from her. She could hear his slight snoozing. She sat up wiping the sleepy sand from her eyes. She stretched and yawned. The slight snoozing sound persisted. She found it quite cute. She got right up against him and kissed his neck softly. He stirred and let out a purr of delight. She kissed him again and rubbed her hand from his back, along his side, then up and down his abdomen. The snoozing stopped as did the purring. He grabbed her hand firmly, but didn't hurt her.

"Stop that!" he snapped. She put her cheek next to his.

"I'm sorry, Scar." she pleaded seductively. "I didn't mean for you to be outed at all, and I'm sure it was embarrassing for you, but I'm sorry. But it happened. Please don't stay mad at me. Please! I love you!" He let out a soft growl, but gently moved her hand up his chest.

"Can you do some more of that rubbing and kissing?" he asked closing his eyes. Lex smiled as Scar released her hand. Then she continued to rub and kiss Scar. He began to purr sweetly. 'Won't he just say it?' thought Lex. Then he stopped purring. All of a sudden Scar spoke up. "I love you, Lex."

Then he purred again. Lex was happy now. Atless about that.She was still worried about Jaslene. She didn't want to lose her as a friend. Jaslene was her best friend and they were practically like sisters.

Yeyinde looked at Hannah, who was rapped in his arms. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep so calmly. He had to tell Elder they wanted to affirm too. He got up Quietly. Hannah awoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he was getting dressed.

"I have to tell Elder to include us tonight." he said leaning over to her. He pecked her on the head. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded. Then went back to sleep.

As he walked down the empty hall, all of a sudden, he heard a shriek. It was one of the humans. It wasn't Hannah, he was sure of that. He went to the door it sounded from and quickly opened it.

At the moment Celtic was dunking himself into a huge tube with Jaslene. She shrieked as she threw her binder out of the way of the rising water.

"Stop! You're getting my work wet!" she shrieked kind of enjoying this foreplay. Now in her hand was her pen. He gently took it from her. It drew on her skin slightly. He looked at it curiously. Then he began to write on her knee which was hooked on the side of the tube.

"No!" she cried with a bit of a giggle. He snickered as she pushed him away. He pulled her into the deeper part of the tube.

Yeyinde rushed in thinking maybe Kec'than was hurting Lex or Jaslene. Yet what he found was Celtic holding a soaked Jaslene, who clung to the edge of the tube. Jaslene grabbed the pen from the stunned Celtic. Yeyinde left the room quickly.

He went straight to Elder's office. He pushed the buzzer.

"Come in." called Elder. The door slide open. There standing at Elder's side stood Yeyinde's father. When Yeyinde saw this he tensed up. "Ah, Yeyinde did you speak with Hannah?" Wolf looked oddly at Elder then to Yeyinde. He came to the desk nervously.

"Um,-yes." he said.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not done with this ch, but I couldn't wait to put it on. So here's about haft of it. 


	9. Deeper Look

**Yaut'jara Time**

(This is my calculation of Yaut'jara time. Only a guess.)

1 hour-80 minutes

1 day-21 hours

1 week-10 days

1 month-60 days

1 year-60 months

1 Yaut'jara year-10 Human years

Author's Note: This is the time table I'm working with. I hope it will help ya'll when you get further into the story. Also Yaut'jara years are called seasons. SorryI got the year equivalent wrong. Here it is revised.I will put up more soon.

* * *

**Ch. 9- Deeper Look**

At lunch time Yeyinde, Scar, and Celtic came in. The room was empty except for the clothes around the crate. They got worried as they called for them. The Celtic saw the crate jiggle a little as soft snickers came from it. He pointed to it. Then he walked over quietly.

"Come on, guys, let's put this back in storage!" he called.

"No!" three cried, pooping from the box. The lid flew. Celtic began to laugh.

"What are you three doing in there?" asked Scar.

"Better question; How'd all three of you fit in there?" asked Yeyinde surveying the box. He noticed the mad look on their faces. "Oh, it's cuz you girls are just so skinny!" he said laughing nervously.

"Wrong answer!" said Celtic as the three seemed to get even madder.

"Did you all find something to wear?" asked Scar.

Ah-uh." they replied.

We put them in the bathroom, along with everything else we'll need." said Jaslene getting out.

"Well, then," said Celtic, "let's clean this mess up and go eat."

They quickly put everything back in the crate and went to lunch. The girls were chatting up a storm as they entered the dinning room. They took the same seats they had the night before, but the three leaned across the table lively talking to each other and laughing. Kec'than sat there looking angry and annoyed.

"I prefered the silence." he stated.

"Well, who asked you?!" snapped Lex.

"Yeah!" snapped Jaslene and Hannah. The other Yautjas watched in amusement. Kec'than was no match for all three girls together. He sensed this and quickly left the table. They snickered as he left the room. Wolf watch Hannah intently. He was warming up to the idea of her as his daughter-in-law. Elder joined in their conversation making them laugh hysterically often.

"I see where Celtic gets his sence of humor." said Hannah.

"Yes, and Scar gets his seriousness from his mother." said Elder. "Oh, but I loved that woman."

"So what happen to her?" Lex asked. Everything seemed to go quiet.

"She passed away." Elder rplied after a moment. "It was after she gave birth to Celtic. Nothing could be done to save her."

"Except she could have aborted him early on." said Wolf coldly.

"That's an awful thing to say!" snapped Jaslene standing up.

"The fact is, it's true." said Elder gently pulling her back in her seat. "She wasn't very young when we had Scar and Celtic. She knew the risks. She made her choice."

"She made a wonderful choice." said Jaslene. The five Yautjas looked at her in shock. She looked at them in return. "I mean to say, she gave her life for a new life. If she hadn't whose to say what would be. Celtic told me he dreamed you were going to die Scar, and you almost did. So you and Lex wouldn't be here together if it weren't for him. I'd still be on Earth searching the world for that person that completes me, never knowing how sweet life could be. And Father, you'd be son less, and I wouldn't be here calling you father." Elder looked like he was about to cry as he took her hand.

"Thank you, Jaslene." he said. "It is true, Hestia made a wonderful choice. The years I had with her will always be precious to me, but as will be the years with you, Celtic, Lex, and Scar, and my numerous grandchildren you all will give me."

"Hey we discussed this, only two!" she said.

"Oh, by the gods, how you remind me of her." he replied. She sat there stunned.

"Thank you." she said after a minute.

"Oh, Jaslene, said Hannah tearing up, "you speak so beautifully. It's as if you know how it feels."

"I do." said Jaslene. "My mother was faced with the same choice, though she was very fortunate to survive. As fate would have it, my father was killed when I was only five years old."

"That's so sad." she said. "I don't mean to press the subject, but how?"

"We were living in the city at the time." Jaslene went on. "My mother was hell bent on making it without the help of my grandfather. My father was a struggling artist. Try feeding a family of four on that kind of income. So he took odd jobs. One was repainting schools on a shady side of town. One day he didn't come home. A couple of days later, his body was found in a dumpster with a bullet whole in his head. His wallet was completely emptied. They never caught the person. After that my grandfather stepped in. He moved us out to the country. My brother, Austin, and I were sent to a highly recommended private school. We was in all the programs we wanted to be in, had every opportunity to be anything. While my brother began to persue being a lawyer, I decided to become the artist my father wanted to be. By the time I was 17 I had a painting featured in a museum. I wrote at movie script at 19. And I was almost done with my novel I'd been working on for six years." They all were still listening. Celtic put his hand on hers gently.

"You can finish the story for me. I'll read it." he said. "Once it's translated, that is."

"I will finish it." she stated. "Then you can be the first to read it."

"What's it about?" asked Wolf.

"A kingdom named Memoria. It's based on the mid-evil times of Earth. It has mystical creatures like Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Vampires."

"And humans?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Memoria is actually the human kingdom. I have the sequel partly written as well."

"Really?" said Hannah. "Oh, the story sounds awesome!"

There was a moment of silence, then Hannah began to cry. Yeyinde frantically looked from her to everyone else. Lex rubbed her on the back.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" Lex asked.

"This is just so bitter sweet." she sobbed. "Jaslene lost her family. I lost my family. You lost your family, but here we are. We're getting affirmed to Yautjas that will actually make us family." Jaslene got up and walked over to her. She threw her arms open.

"Come here." she said sweetly. Hannah stood up and hugged Jaslene, who noticed Lex sitting there left out. Jaslene motioned to her to join the hug. She jumped up and was embraced by Hannah and Jaslene. After a moment Celtic came over and hugged all three of them.

"Alright guys!" he called. "I got um, now let's go skin um!"

"Ah!" the three cried pushing away from him. He stood there laughing as they fell on their butts.

"Men," whispered Elder, "we are death com 2! I repeat death com 2!" He looked at Hannah, then he looked at Lex. All of a sudden he looked at Jaslene. "Make that three."

The guys tried to understand as the girls got up and began to leave, and it was all very clear when they smelled the fresh blood from the three.

"Yeyinde, my son," said Wolf, "at less this one won't kill you." He stood up and patted his back.

Suddenly over the intercom a voice said, "Landing on the Yaut'jara palace dock."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally done with this ch. Thanks for reading and please review kindly.


	10. The Palace Of Yaut'jara

**Ch. 10- The Palace of Yaut'jara**

There was some slight turbulence as they landed, but it was quickly over. Elder lead the group to their palace rooms. Then he lead Yeyinde, Celtic, and Scar to the preparation room. The girls crowded in the bathroom. They used the reflective metal as a mirror along with little hand held ones too. Jaslene was the first to finish. She became bored and left the room. When she entered the palace hall she felt a strange sensation come over her. She walked down the corridor till she came to a door that lead outside. she opened it and was surprised by the amazingly beautiful garden she found on the other side. She walked out to the middle where there was a pond. She looked around in awe. It was a little unattended, but it was lush and green. There were floral bushes and the water reflected her stunning image. She stared down at the water.

'Mom, can I wear your wedding dress when I get married?' rang the voice of herself as a child.

'You can wear whatever you'd like, sweetie.' her mother would always reply.

She held too the desire to wear it. It was pure white, and very light. It was not one of those bulky wedding dresses, but yet very glamorous. All of a sudden she felt a warm presence. She walked unknowingly where she was going. She left the garden and went down corridor after corridor till she cam to a dead end. She stared at it in a haze. She was about to touch the writings on the wall when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped turning, as she screamed, "Ah!"

She clutched her chest and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Celtic.

"What are you doing so far from our room, sweetie?" he asked baffled.

"I- I don't know." she replied. "I just started wandering. And I-"

"Jaslene!" snapped Elder. He came passed Celtic and put both hands on her shoulders. "It is dangerous for you to just be wandering around by yourself." He pulled her away from the wall. He and Celtic guided her back to the previous corridor.

"Go on, Celtic. I'll see she gets back safely." said Elder. As he walked her back he still seemed a little upset. Yet he noticed she was acting strangely. "What's going on in that head of yours, Jaslene?"

She looked up to him and asked, "Why does everyone say Venus and Darius are just a tale?"

He gave her a strange look before he answered. "Because there is no proof to say otherwise. It was said to all be lost."

"Do you think it could be hidden in the palace?" she asked. He knew why she asked.

"Now, Jaslene, don't go looking for it. This palace has been searched from top to bottom. Nothing was found." he said.

"Do you know which pyramid they were said to have met in?"

"No." he lied. He knew that much, but didn't wish to provoke her curiosity. She looked away from him sensing he wasn't telling the truth. "Jaslene," he said sweetly, "that looks beautiful on you." She looked at him, then looked back at her dress.

"Thank you." she replied. "It was my mother's. So have you ever thought of taking another mate, Father?"

"No." he said. "I had my mate. Physically I'm still capable, but emotionally I am not. Hestia was my mate. Nobody could ever replace her."

"Well, the new mate would never take her place, but she'd just be a different companion. Like you will never take the place of my father, you're just a new and different father." Elder chuckled and put his hand on her head.

"Okay, I will consider it that way." he replied. They finally reached her room. Lex and Hannah me them at the door.

"Jas, where have you been?!" they asked frantically.

"I found her wandering the palace." said Elder. "Perhaps you two could keep a close eye on her for me, please."

"Yes, sir." said Hannah.

"I'll send a niece of mine, named Ti'ka'il, when it's time." he went on. "Stay ready."

The three nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review kindly, and for some extra fun go to arwen.kurama.sheezyart (I have a drawing of Venus and Darius on it).


	11. Finally Pt I

**Ch. 11 Finally Pt. I**

The girls sat in the room anxiously awaiting Ti'ka'il. Jaslene set up her keyboard, and played it while humming an unknown tune. Lex and Hannah sat on the floor playing Uno. Then a beeped sounded at the door, and it opened. There stood a Yautja woman. She was taller than Elder by at less haft a foot and was very built for a female. She had a beauty to her though. Her dreadlocks were very long and shinny.

"Hello, Hannah." she said warmly. Hannah went to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Ti'ka'il!" said Hannah happily. Lex and Jaslene came over

"Well, I see my cousins have a fine taste for beautiful humans." she said. "It is nice to meet you two. I'm Ti'ka'il."

"I'm Lex." said Lex with a smile.

"And I'm Jaslene." said Jaslene with a slight bow.

"So is it time?!" asked Hannah excitedly.

"Not quite yet." Ti'ka'il replied. "I'm just taking some time away from my pups."

"Oh, how many do you have?" asked Lex.

"All together, I have ten." said Ti'ka'il. Their jaws dropped. Not even Hannah knew she had that many! "But three of them are fully grown. Three more are older pups, and the remaining four are still quite young. My youngest is less then a season old. He's taking a nap in the nursery though. I have one of my three daughters with him. I also watch Yeyinde's young pups."

"Oh, Yeyinde's a father?" aske Lex in surpise. She looked at Hannah.

"Yes." said Hannah with a smile. "He has seven children."

"Don't tell that to Celtic!" said Jaslene. "We already discussed that we are only having two!"

"Well he could always breed out to other Yautja women." said Ti'ka'il.

"Over my dead body!" Jaslene snapped.

"I wouldn't say that to one that might want to breed with him." said Ti'ka'il. "They might take you seriously."

"So what!" she yelled. "I'll fight over my man!" Ti'ka'il chuckled.

"I see why Celtic loves you." she said. "I take it you three won't be presenting a gift to your mates tonight."

"Presenting gifts?" asked Hannah.

"Yes." she replied. "It's traditional for the mates to exchange gifts. I know what they are giving you." Hannah quickly ran out. When she turned a moment later, she had a sketch.

"Will this do?" she asked Ti'ka'il. It was a very good drawing of Yeyinde spearing a huge fish. Ti'ka'il chuckled.

"That will do very well." she replied. Lex and Jaslene observed it before going into deep thought.

"I know!" exclaimed Lex. She went to her room. When she returned she held a long strand of beads. It was a necklace she had been working on for a while. It was meant for when Scar returned for her, but she hadn't finished it. "All it needs is a clasp." Lex looked to Jaslene. She sighed and went to the closet. She struggled to pull a crate out. Then she dug into it. After a moment she pulled out a big plastic jewelry box. It had an assortment of loose beads and wires and such. She took out a clasp. Lex came over and took it happily. "Thanks, Jas!"

"Ya'll, I don't have anything to give him!" Jaslene cried after a moment. Lex and Hannah thurned to her. Tika'il looked at her stunned. Lex thought for a minute.

"That song!" said Lex. "Sing that song you were singing earlier. It's perfect. You'd said it yourself it's like your song for him."

"Finally?" asked Jaslene. "It's not my song though. I didn't write it."

"No one will care!" said Hannah. "You're playing that keyboard."

"And you're singing the lyrics." said Lex. "He will love it. Just sing it from your heart."

"How can you sing from your heart?" asked Ti'ka'il confused.

"You'll see." said Lex.

"What?!" snapped Jaslene.

"Get the keyboard!" said Hannah. She pushed Jaslene out the door. Jaslene struggled, but had no choice. Ti'ka'il followed. Lex was at the end with the keyboard and stand. They were lead to the largest dining hall of the palace. Ti'ka'il stopped them at the doors.

"I'll hold your gifts for you." she said. "The exchange comes at the end." Hannah and Lex handed over everything. By now Hannah had taken the stand from Lex. Ti'ka'il awed at how light the equipment was. "Now, Elder will be here soon with the men and he will explain what to do." After she said that she walked away.

Soon enough Elder appeared with the guys chatting behind him. When they all saw each other, the guys went to their mates.

"I will lead you six in." said Elder. "You girls are to stand on the right." He went through the group putting them all in a line of two by two. Celtic and Jaslene were first, in the middle was Scar and Lex, and at the end was Yeyinde and Hannah. "I understand that I forgot to tell you girls about the gifts so don't-"

"Ti'ka'il told us." said Hannah. "And we all just happen to have things."

"Well," said Elder pleasantly surprised, "that's great. The exchange will be at the end. The boys have to give you your gifts first, then you give his." The girls nodded. Jaslene bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Celtic.

"Just nervous." she replied with a shy smile. He rapped his arms around her securely.

"There's nothing to be nervous of." he whispered in her ear.

"Celtic." said Elder. Celtic snapped back into place. "You are a prince, don't embarrass me or Jaslene." Jaslene almost snickered at that.

"Yes, Father." Celtic sighed. The girls took the guys arms.

"Now Wolf and I will be seated at the left table up front during the dinner. You six will sit on the right table. First as you are brought in, Celtic and Jaslene will take their vows before they can be seated. Scar, Lex, you will step up next. After them it will be your turn, Yeyinde and Hannah. Be prepared to stop in formation at the steps." he said. "Now we enter." He flung the doors open.

There in the huge dining hall sat a sea of male and female Yautjas. The six followed behind Elder as he lead them in. There at one of the front tables sat Ti'ka'il and her life mate, Det'kin'da. The six halted at the steps. There Wolf stood with, who appeared to a Yautja priest. Elder went to stand with them as the Yautja priest gave a blessing prayer. Then Elder and Wolf took their seats at the left table.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the first haft of Finally. I'll have the second haft posted as ch 12 as soon as possible. Thank you. Please review kindly, and for some extra fun go to arwen.kurama.sheezyart (I have a drawing of Venus and Darius on it).


	12. Finally Pt II

**Ch. 12- Finally Pt. II**

Celtic guided Jaslene up toward the priest. He began to talk. All of a sudden Jaslene felt odd. The words became hazy. Before her eyes the room changed. Only one table sat in the front. She looked to the table where Ti'ka'il had been sitting. She wasn't there, but the table was full. As was every table she could see.

"Jaslene!" Celtic whispered, gently nudging her. She snapped out of it.

"Do you, Jaslene of Earth, promise to honor Prince Celtic as your life mate? Do you promise to love and care for him, submitting to him as your life mate?"

"I do." she said.

"Go forth as life mates, and may the gods bless you with many pups." said the priest.

Celtic guided her up to their table. There she and Celtic sat at the left closest to Wolf and and Elder's table.

"What is it with you Yautjas and children?" she whispered. He smiled to her. Scar and Lex went up next. Lex looked over to Jaslene knowing something was wrong. Jaslene went back to looking around the room. There at the table was Ti'ka'il. She relaxed thinking it was just her imagination. Celtic took her hand gently under the table. Haft way through Scar and Lex's vows it happened again. Only now she was at the one table. A crown was upon her head. She looked through the crowd. No one looked familiar. She looked to Celtic. It was him, but he was clad in the king's armor and dress. He was still holing her hand.

"Celtic." she said softly trying to pull herself out of this. He squeezed her hand. It all came back into focus. He was looking at her.

"The worst is over, my love." he whispered. She nodded.

"Just making sure this wasn't a dream." she replied shyly. She smiled. Now Lex and Scar were sitting down. Lex reached over passed Celtic to touch Jaslene.

"Jas, is something wrong?" siad Lex. Jaslene shook her head 'no', but it was a lie. For the rest of the night things stayed normal. Soon they entered the dinner part of the ceremony. The six were toasted and they had a delicious meal. At the end Elder stood up.

"Now, the couples with exchange gifts. Which of you would like to go first?" he asked. They began to chat amongst each other. Then Yeyinde and Hannah stood up and came forth.

A palace guard brought out the gifts. He gave the veil object to Yeyinde. Yeyinde pulled the cover off to reveal a beautiful spear. It was jeweled and shinny. Hannah was amazingly happy with it. She took it and lengthened it.

"Oh, Yeyinde it's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Now the Yautja gave a box the Hannah. She opened it to Yeyinde to show him the drawing. He took it out carefully. It was framed. She looked at Ti'ka'il, who gave her a wink. Yeyinde chuckled as he examined it. He hugged her and then they went back to their seats.

Now it was Lex and Scar. The Yautja brought out a box, and opened it for Scar. Scar took out a shinning belt. It was just Lex's size too. Lex was in awe. As Scar knelt down and put it on her, she smiled brightly. The Yautja now held open a smaller box. Lex took the long beautiful necklace from the it. Scar gently ran his fingers over the beads. Still kneeling he let her put it on him. Then he stood up. Ti'ka'il jumped from her seat and slipped out the side door.

Now it was time for Celtic and Jaslene. The Yautja opened a box. In it was a crown. it was jeweled with diamond like stones and was platinum silver. Celtic took it and layed it on her head gently.

"You are a Yautja princess now, but you are my queen." he said to her. It was loud enough for all to hear. Whispers began to arise. Ti'ka'il now rushed in with the keyboard and stand. She and Jaslene quickly fixed it just right as Yeyinde took over a chair at Hannah's request.

"I'm horribly stage shy, so I wouldn't do this for anyone, but you, Celtic. she said taking her seat. Even more whispers arose at that. Ti'ka'il shushed those around her and Det'kin'da. He snickered at that.

Jaslene began to play the keyboard. Then the lyric came. They flowed from Jaslene sweetly and beautifully. Everyone was transfixed on her voice.

"Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream. Cinderella theme, crazy as it seems. Always knew that deep inside , that there would come that day. But I would have to wait. Make so many mistakes. I couldn't comprehend as I watch it unfold. This classic story told, I left it in the cold. Walking through unopened doors that lead me back to you. Each one unlocking more of the truth. I finally stop tripping on my youth. I finally got lost inside of you.

I finally know I needed to grow, and finally my mate has met my soul. Finally now my destiny can begin. Though we will have our differences, something strange and new is happening. Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad. It's the best that I've ever had. Give my love to him finally.

I remember the beginning you already knew. I acted like a fool, just trying to be cool. Frontin' like it didn't matter, I just ran away. Put on another face was lost in my own space. Found what it's like to hurt selfishly. Scare to give up me, afraid to just believe. I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place. Stumbled through the mess that I had made. Finally got out of my own way. I finally started living for today.

I finally Know I needed to grow, and finally my mate has met my soul. Finally now my destiny can begin. Though we will have our differences, something strange and new is happening. Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad. It's the best that I've ever had. Give my love to him finally.

Finally, finally. Finally now my destiny can begin. Though we will have our differences, something beautiful is happening. Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad. It's the best that I've ever had. Give my love to him finally. Oh, finally, finally, finally."

There was a moment of silence. Then all of a sudden everyone began to applauded her. Most of them even stood up. Celtic clapped, smiling down at her. She stood up gracefully and went to him.

"Finally." she said looking in his eyes. He stopped and embrassed her in a hug. Then he kissed her with a loving force.

"Whoo!" cried Ti'ka'il. Det'kin'da, who was standing next to her, looked at her strangely. She smiled. "Just felt right." she replied to the question scrolled on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's part II. And the song is called Finally, it's by Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas. Thank you. Please review kindly, and for some extra fun go to arwen.kurama.sheezyart (I have a drawing of Venus and Darius on it).


	13. Strange Encounter

**Ch. 13- Strange Encounter**

Afterwards Jaslene, Lex, and Hannah took the guys to the garden Jaslene had found. Jaslene set up some small speakers as Lex and Hannah set up some teaky torches and light them. The moonlight was beautifully bright, but now the garden glowed. Ti'ka'il noticed and came out. She was followed by Det'kin'da. All of a sudden 'Funky Town' began to play loudly. Jaslene had plugged her ipod to the speakers and now she and Hannah were busting out some '70s dance moves.

"This is my favorite Dance Dance song!" Jaslene called to Hannah.

"You have Dance Dance Revolution?!" Hannah called back. Jaslene nodded. "I hate you!"

"You can play it whenever you'd like!" said Jaslene laughing.

"Never mind, I love you!" said Hannah laughing now too. Jaslene turned back to the ipod and changed the song. Hannah looked over her shoulder.

"So what are you doing out here?" Det'kin'da asked Scar. He shrugged. Lex, who was standing next to him, jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes, you do!" she snapped. "You said we couldn't come out here alone. So you're guarding us."

"I see why you chose a human." said Det'kin'da. Lex and Scar stared at him. "You like the dominating type."

"What's the difference between and human female and a Yautja female?" asked Lex. Det'kin'da chuckled.

"The Yautja female could break Scar's ribs with the type of hit you just used on him." replied Det'kin'da.

"Ah!" said Lex Scar stood there with his arms crossed. 'How dare Lex do that in front od Det'kin'da?' he thought.

"Oh, Lex," said Ti'ka'il coming over from Jaslene and Hannah, "this is my life mate, Det'kin'da."

"Hi." Lex replied to Det'kin'da. "Nice to meet you." Scar sighed. He was irritated. Lex looked at him, then rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" snapped Scar. "What was that for?!"

"What was that sigh for, and why do you look so irritated?!" she snapped back. Scar growled lowly. "Don't be growling at me!" she snapped again, now crossing her arms.

"Hey!" yelled Jaslene. "If you're going to argue take it some place else!"

"Fine!" snapped Lex. She quickly walked off.

"Follow you ball and chain, Scar." called Celtic. Scar growled at that, but turned and followed Lex. Jaslene and Hannah snickered softly.

"Ball and chain?" asked Det'kin'da confused.

"Yeah." said Jaslene. "It's a term used on Earth a lot. It reflects on the old joke that marriage is like a prison."

"Marriage?" asked Ti'ka'il.

"It's what humans call having a life mate." said Hannah. Jaslene pulled out a jug and glasses. She gave a glass to everyone. Then she poured the contains of the jug into the glasses. It was Ki'rich wine.

"Promised never to drink," she said taking her cup from Celtic, "but now I have a reason to drink." Celtic and Hannah could tell it was a joke, but Yeyinde, Ti'ka'il, and Det'kin'da took it seriously.

"Why did you- marry- Celtic," Yeyinde began, "if you're so unhappy you drink?"

"It's a joke." she replied.

"That has some truth." said Celtic.

"I don't get it." said Ti'ka'il.

"You so need to watch Married With Children." Jaslene replied. Hannah began to spit up her drink as she laughed. She started to cough, but managed to chuckle. "It's an old show humans created. It's about this married couple with two kids. Long story short, the husband has a pathetic job and is rude and ugly, and the wife does nothing and is a bitch."

"What about the- kids?" asked Yeyinde patting Hannah's back softly. Hannah was laughing now that she was over the coughing.

"The oldest is a girl, who is pretty, but stupid, and the youngest is a boy, who is a complete loser and pick on his sister for being stupid. I think in the last bit of the series they have another kid, but I don't remember if it's correct." said Jaslene.

"Do you have it on DVD?" asked Hannah.

"First few seasons." Jaslene replied.

"Oh!" Hannah squealed. "I want to see them again."

"We still don't get the joke." said Det'kin'da.

"You know when your mate has moved your stuff and you can't find it?" said Jaslene trying to make a point. Det'kin'da nodded. "There's a reason to drink." He and Yeyinde began to chuckle. Ti'ka'il still looked lost though. "Here's one example for you, Ti'ka'il. You know when the pups are going crazy, it's evening time so you're trying to get everything calm and all you mate does is sit in the other room yellin' 'whens dinner ready'? There's a reason." Ti'ka'il glared at Det'kin'da. he silenced and went stiff.

"Yeah, I know that one!" she growled.

"Do one more! Do one more!" chanted Hannah. Jaslene snickered to herself as one came to mind.

"Okay! You know when your in bed and he doesn't go the whole 30 minutes and," Hannah started busting out laughing, "it just ruins your super hot orgasm?"

"Yeah, I know that one too!" snapped Ti'ka'il.

"Home wrecking human." said Det'kin'da backing away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she snapped again.

"To check on the pups, my love. he said sweetly. Then when he was sure he was a safe distance back he ran off. Hannah and Jaslene were amused by that.

"I'm sorry for his words." Ti'ka'il said softly to them.

"Oh, it's okay. I've been called worse." Jaslene replied.

"By whom?" Ti'ka'il asked.

"Kec'than, for one." she said.

"Yeah." agreed Celtic. "He called her a slave and a wench."

"That no good-" began Ti'ka'il, but she stopped herself. "I thought you'd killed him, Yeyinde?!"

"Apparently not." Yeyinde replied. He said his new mate healed him. I believe it was that Yautja woman that sat next to him tonight. I'd never seen her before."

"I will ask my father to look into it." said Celtic. He rapped his arms around Jaslene. "I don't want my precious mate harmed or killed." Ti'ka'il smiled at the way Celtic loved on Jaslene. It was adorable.

"If you will excuse me," said Ti'ka'il after a moment, "it is getting late and I must check on my pups."

"Good night then, Ti'ka'il." said Hannah.

"Night." said Jaslene and Celtic almost together. She snickered to herself.

"Good night." she replied. She put her cup on the stone bench with Det'kin'da's and went inside.

The music kept playing in the background as the four talked, but soon even Hannah and Yeyinde went to bed. Now Celtic and Jaslene were alone and getting very touchy, feelly with each other, but it was Celtic who stopped it.

"I believe I heard it's a custom to dance after a marriage on Earth." he said standing up. She smiled, then stood up too.

"A wedding, and yes." she replied.

"Then let's dance." he said.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Jaslene asked.

"No." he said softly. "But I've heard of how humans dance, and it sounds simple enough." Jaslene put on Once Upon A Dream from Sleeping Beauty. Then she faced him. She put his left hand on her waist and put her left in his right. She place her right hand on his upper left arm (seeing as it was a bit hard to reach his shoulder) and began to teach him to slow dance. They danced for what seemed like hours. Celtic was surprisingly really good at keeping time. Yet finally they went off to bed, but not just to sleep.

The next morning, Jaslene took a long, hot bath as ahe always did. The mirror she put up was fogged. As she got out and cleaned it away she saw another face behind her.

"Ah!" she screamed. She turned and looked around frantically. No one was there. Celtic rushed in. He stared in shock at her petrified look. She ran into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"I saw another face in the mirror." she said scared out of her wits.

"Another face in the mirror?" he asked. "Who's face?"

"I don't know." she cried. "It was a human face."

Celtic went over and whipped some more fog away. Nothing was there. Jaslene stood there holding a towel to her tightly. He looked at her.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed, sweetie." he said She nodded and went back to bed.

At breakfast Elder stared at the chair Jaslene would have occupied.

"Where is she this morning?" he asked Celtic.

"She's in bed." Celtic replied. "She's so tired she's delusional."

"What makes you say that?" asked Wolf.

"She said she saw another human face in her mirror this morning." he replied. "It was fogged up from her bath, and we'd been up pretty late last night."

Elder seemed to approve of the last bit.

Back in Jaslene and Celtic's bedroom, Jaslene awoke to a voice calling her name. She nervously went to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, there was that face again. This time it was all the stranger's face. It was much like her. Long blond locks flowed from the head, but their eyes were the key difference. Reflecting back were bright blue eyes.

"Don't be scared." the voice echoed. "We only want the same thing, Jaslene."

"Who are you?" she asked as she shook from this strange encounter.

"Venus." said the woman. Then the spirit swept through the mirror and entered Jaslene. Jaslene closed her eyes and slowly fell to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	14. Kec'than, Ino, & Juna

**Ch. 14- Kec'than, Ino, & Juna**

Breakfast was silent again until Kec'than walked in with a female shortly behind him. Wolf looked at Ti'ka'il, who sat next to him. She and Det'kin'da moved down as Kec'than came to sit next to his father. The female sat next to Kec'than. Then a smaller female came in. Kec'than gave her a mean look. Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da moved down once more putting Det'kin'da in Jaslene's chair. The smaller female quickly took a seat next to the other female, who appeared to be her sister. Wolf blinked at them.

"Why, Kec'than, you said you had a new mate, not two new mates." Wolf said in surprise after a moment.

"Well, actually the little ones a month shy of 18 seasons." Kec'than replied. "So she is not my mate yet, but this," he said about the one next to him, "is my new mate, Ino Juturn." She nodded politely to most, yet gave Lex and Hannah looks of disgust. The two returned them venomously.

"What is your name?" Elder asked Ino's sister. She looked up from her plate. She was beautiful. She had a delicate look to her. She looked at Elder shyly.

"Juna Juturn." she said softly. She had such a beautiful voice.

"She is my little haft sister." said Ino harshly. "I am of the better blood."

"Sure." whispered Lex to Hannah. "If better blood means more masculine." Hannah snickered. Juna looked at them stunned as Ino glared.

"So how did you meet?" asked Wolf.

"My father's ship crashed." said Juna softly. "It was Sir Kec'than who found me alive. Soon Ino found us both."

"You were not spoken to!" growled Kec'than. Juna put her head down in shame and fear.

"Sorry, Sir Kec'than." she replied in barely a whisper. Elder glared at Kec'than for that. 'How could he be so rude to that precious girl?!' he thought.

"For a second he actually sounded decent." Lex whispered to Hannah. She snickered again, earning a glared from Kec'than this time. Juna gave them a glance holding back a smile.

Breakfast went on for a little while longer, but when Kec'than was through he stood up. Ino did too and gave Juna a glare as she slowly arose longingly looking on her only haft empty plate. Ino and Kec'than began to walk out now. Juna grabbed one last meat and cheese stuffed croissant and dashed after them. Elder snickered at the apparent cuteness of the seen.

Juna nibbled down on it as they walked to Kec'than's room. There he had Ino examine Juna. He watched pervertedly.

"Physically she could breed right now," said Ino when she was done, "but you should wait until she is 18. Her smallness could make complications." Kec'than growled in displeasure to that. Then he came over and kissed Ino.

"At less I have you." he said afterwards. He looked at Juna, who still layed there. She was not sure if she was done, and chose not to anger Kec'than or Ino by moving if she wasn't. Kec'than touched her privates and ran his hand from ther to her stomach. "Do not worry, Juna. I will try you out when you turn 18 anyway. I'll only kill you if I find you completely useless." Juna shook as Kec'than kissed Ino again.

"Now," he said to Ino, "I want you examined." he put his hand on her belly. "I wish to know how my pup is doing." Juna got up as Ino came to lay down. When she was comfortable Juna began to examine Ino.

Celtic walked from breakfast with Yeyinde, Hannah, Scar, and Lex. He entered his room and called for Jaslene. The others slowly followed. Celtic went to the bathroom.

"Jaslene!" he called rushing to her. She was unconscious. He picked her up and rushed passed everyone. He ran to the medical bay as fast as he could hoping Jaslene would be okay. When he busted in Ti'ka'il was standing there talking with an elderly looking Yautja.

"Dr. Nun'ulo!" he called. "There's something wrong with Jaslene!" Ti'ka'il and Nun'ulo looked at him, then rushed over to the table he was about to lay her on.

In Kec'than's room, Juna finished the check up on Ino.

"Everything looks good, Sir Kec'than." she said.

"Good." he said. Now he kissed her. Ino cleared her throat as she got up and moved over to them. He stopped and kissed her. "Oh, Ino, you know your my best mate," he said holding her chin gently when he released her from the kiss, "but I have to give some attention to my little secondary mate."

It hurt Juna when he did and said those type of things. Yet she knew she couldn't say anything because they would harm her. Kec'than got on the bed with both of them and layed down. He beckoned Ino on top.

"Pleasure me, Juna!" he demanded. Ino and Juna knew how this went, and it never changed. Kec'than would give Ino oral sex while Juna was forced to give Kec'than oral sex. Then Kec'than would make Juna watch him and Ino actually have sex. He said it was to prepare her, but she knew it was just because he was a sexist swine that loved to feel her watching. She hated him.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	15. Something For Juna

**Ch. 14- Something For Juna**

That evening Ti'ka'il and Dr. Nun'ulo announced to Celtic, Yeyinde, Hannah, Scar, Lex, and Elder Jaslene's condition.

"She's awake now." said Ti'ka'il.

"But we couldn't find any physical reason why she would pass out the way she did." said Dr. Nun'ulo.

"So there's nothing wrong with her?" asked Celtic. Hannah and Lex snickered at the way he said it.

"Not that we found." said Ti'ka'il. "It was probably from fatigue." At that moment Jaslene walked in the from the other room. She went over to Celtic and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go eat." she said. "I'm hungry."

Everyone except Nun'ulo left to the dinning hall. Det'kin'da met them as they neared it. When they entered Wolf and Juna were already seated. Their soft speaking stopped as everyone filed in and took there seats. Now Juna had to sit between Jaslene and Det'kin'da seeing as Kec'than wasn't there. Juna didn't glare like her sister though as Jaslene took her seat. She liked humans as did her father.

"So where are Kec'than and Ino?" asked Elder to Wolf.

"They went to hunt." Wolf replied. "I had just given them a bigger ship after I heard their wonderful news. Ino is pregnant!"

"Really?" said Elder. "Oh, and Jaslene next to you is Juna." Jaslene said hello as Juna smiled silently. "She is the little sister of Kec'than's mate."

"And soon to be his mate too!" snapped Wolf at Elder's disregard to that fact.

"I hate the thought of polygamy." said Elder rolling his eyes. "But I can't make it illegal, now can I?" Juna looked at him with a smile. Jaslene noticed.

"So why are you going to be his mate too?" she asked Juna.

"Well, I promised Sir Kec'than to be his mate if he helped me." Juna said softly. "My father's ship had crashed. Me, my mother, father, and older brother were all on board at the time, yet only I survived."

"Where was your sister?" asked Jaslene.

"She was on a hunt with some other Yautja woman." Juna replied. "When she found out, she came to find the remains of the ship. That's when she found me and Sir Kec'than. After she came along and they agreed to be mates he began to show me how mean he could be. He never treated me real kindly before, but after that-" She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be going on." Wolf was slightly puffed up with anger on what she said of Kec'than, but that was quickly deflated by a glare from Elder. Then Elder looked back at Juna and sighed. He hated the thought of this poor little Yautja girl violated by Kec'than. She deserved better. She was pretty and well spoken. Apparently the sweet and loyal type too.

"Father, is it possible," Jaslene began, "for someone else to claim Juna as his mate?" Juna looked at Jaslene shocked.

"Only someone of higher statue could claim rights to Juna." said Elder. Juna looked down at her plate.

"That will never happen." she said softly. Her voice cracked and Jaslene knew she was about to cry. So Jaslene placed a hand on Juna's shoulder. Juna looked up into her eyes, and nothing need to be said.

Dusk was upon them when they left the dinning room. Jaslene went after Elder alone. She caught up with him in the garden.

"Father?!" she called He turned to her with a smile.

"Yes, Jaslene?" he asked.

"Father, is there anyone in the court that has more statue than Kec'than?" she asked. "Any who would desire Juna?"

"Not likely." he said sadly. He turned and began to walk slowly. She went with him. "See, most breed for stronger children. Juna would be seen as weak because she is small."

"But there has to be something we can do." said Jaslene. "We can't let her go to Kec'than. Lex and Hannah told me how Kec'than and that Ino treated her at breakfast. And I spoke to Det'kin'da, who swears he heard the two yelling at Juna before they left. They will destroy her!"

"I know." Elder replied looking down at Jaslene. "I am considering my options. None seem right, but I wholly agree with you. We must keep Kec'than and Ino away from Juna."

The next day Elder summoned Juna to the royal counsel room. She was seated at the oval type table in the empty room, staring around nervously. She jumped when the door opened and Elder walked in. He took a seat in the largest chair at the end. She sat next to him shyly as he smiled at her for a moment.

"Jaslene and I have agreed to try to keep Kec'than from you." he stated.

"Oh, your majesty," she said in a rush quietly, "that is not necessary! I made a promise! I don't want to be a burden, honestly!" Elder raised his hand placidly to stop her. She quit speaking instantly.

"The burden would be knowing you're not safe." he replied. "I will talk with some of the sons of my counsel friends. We have a little while before Kec'than will return and claim you. Do not speak of this to anyone, especially Wolf. He won't except that his youngest son is a few broken laws away from being labeled as bad blood."

"You mean to say, that you will disown him?!" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes, if I see fit." he said. She nodded understandingly, then looked down.

"And what of Ino?" she asked. Elder could tell she was worried about her sister.

"How did Ino react to finding you alive?" he asked after a moment. It caught her off guard, but she thought about it.

"She- she," Juna began looking at Elder, "she said she was happy, but-" She looked away.

"She doesn't love you." said Elder. He knew it was harsh, but she had to hear it. Juna looked back up at Elder stunned. "I have reason to believe that she was involved in your father's ship crashing." Juna was in disbelief and near tears.

"No!" she cried after a minute. She was now trying to hard not to go into full sobs. "No! No! She couldn't have! No! I won't believe it!" She stood up and ran out unable to control her emotions any longer. Juna ran to the garden and leaned against a statue crying hysterically. There Jaslene was tending to the garden as she was now becoming fond of doing. She sat at the pond pruning a bush when she saw Juna. She stood up and walked over.

"Are you alright, Juna?" she asked sweetly. Juna jumped, then glared at Jaslene.

"How dare you and King Elder meddle?!" she screamed.

"Kec'than doesn't deserve you." Jaslene said softly.

"Who are you to say?!" Juna screamed at Jaslene again. "You and King Elder have no right! And my sister would never have done anything to harm us!"

"Look!" Jaslene snapped back placing her hands on her hips authoritatively. "I don't know what the thing is about your sis, bit I know Kec'than's a no good, creep! He won't love you like somebody else can!" Juna stood silent and stunned.

"Why do you want to protect me?" she whispered about to start bawling again. Jaslene lightened up.

"Why would I not?" she asked in replied. "Us friends gotta watch eachother's backs, don't we?" Juna nodded on the brink of tears, but they were more happy than sad now. She nodded and did something unexpected. Juna hugged Jaslene, who hugged her back. Juna began to cry again so relieved to have Jaslene.

"He's done such horrible thins to me!" Juna cried softly just wanting to tell someone.

"It's okay now." whispered Jaslene. "He won't ever touch you again. Elder and I will make sure of that." Jaslene stroked Juna's head softly. Juna began to purr as a scared child would to a comforting mother.

"Can I confine in you my secrets?" Juna asked calmly. Jaslene nodded.

"Let's speak in your room." Jaslene replied as they let go of each other. Juna lead the way. Jaslene sat down on the bed when they reached the room. Juna locked the door, then turned to Jaslene, who was observing the room.

"Would you like a grander room?" she asked Juna after a moment.

"Just a different one would be nice, if it wouldn't trouble you." Juna replied.

"No, a grander room is indeed needed." said Jaslene. "I will talk with Elder later. Perhaps he can give you a room closer to mine and Celtic's."

"That would be even nicer." said Juna. She went silent as she came closer. 'What to say first?' she thought.

"Juna, Kec'than didn't have sex with you, did he?" asked Jaslene.

"No." Juna replied. "But he made me do things like-" She stopped and looked nervous. "He made me give him oral sex numerous times!" She was about to go into tears again. "He made me watch him and my sister as they had sex! He watched us examine each other," she gulped, "in a perverted manner! He would kiss us in front of each other. He even," she took shaky breath, "touched me several time, often in the company of my sister." Jaslene sat there outraged at what Kec'than had done to Juna.

"Why, that piece of filth!" she snarled. "You deserve much better! You're pretty and sweet." Juna blinked at those words.

"No." said Juna. "I'm a misfit in my breed. I'm too small, my face is too soft, my body is too delicate looking, and my voice is too serene."

"But that's what I think is so beautiful about you!" said Jaslene. "Don't worry! Some handsome, kind Yautja will see that and take you as his mate."

"You want to know," said Juna plopping onto the bed, "who I think is a handsome, kind Yautja?" Jaslene smiled assuming it was Elder.

"Who?" she said anyway.

"Elder." Juna replied. "But he'd never take me as his mate." she said shaking her head. "I'm too young for one such as him, though a male Yautja are fertile till he is about 75 or 85 seasons old."

"Oh," said Jaslene, "Elder's only 62." she snickered.

"Really?!" said Juna in surprise. "I thought he was still in his 50s!"

"Nope." said Jaslene. "It's Wolf that's still in his 50s. He's 56 or 57, I think. Jaslene smiled.

My father liked humans." said Juna after a moment of silence. "He said I reminded him of one. I always thought it ment I was weak, but now that I've met you and the others, I've been second guessing that." She looked at Jaslene sincerely. "I wonder what Kec'than has done with Geeta."

"Who's that?" asked Jaslene.

"His Tharian slave." said Juna sadly. "I hope she's okay. She's really sweet."

"I wish to see him receive his just desserts." Jaslene growled.

"Just deserts?" Juna asked confused.

"His fair punishment for all his wrongs he's done." Jaslene explained.

"Oh! Yes that would be nice." said Juna.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	16. Kings & Queens Pt I

**Ch. 15- Kings & Queens Pt I**

They continued to talk till it was lunch time. They walked to the dinning room together There they sat as they did before, but Elder was missing. Jaslene waited till they were haft way through lunch before she spoke up about it.

"Where is Father?" she asked Celtic, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He left." said Wolf. Jaslene looked at him.

"Yes." said Yeyinde. "He is actually borrowing my ship."

"Did he say anything to anyone before he left?" she asked.

"Well as a matter of fact he did." said Wolf. "He wants you and Celtic to fill in for him. And I'm to start training you girls for your tests as warriors." Celtic was still blinking from the first part.

"Why me and Jaslene?" he asked. "Isn't Scar next in line for the thrown?"

"We both know you are the better fit." said Scar. "All the time Father was grooming us for the thrown, I hated it. The public speaking, staying home almost all the time, making major decisions that will determine the fate of our world."

"Oh, come on, there's no pressure in that." said Hannah jokingly. Everyone, but Celtic and Jaslene snickered.

"Back to what I was saying." said Scar. "You know I would much rather be able to wander. Hunt when I please." Celtic nodded for it was true, but Jaslene still sat there stiff as a board.

"I think you will make a great queen!" said Juna suddenly. Everyone stared. "Your sweet and caring, and easy to talk to."

"When she's not upset." added Hannah, but nodding with Lex to what Juna said in agreement.

Girl's got a temper, but is perfect for the job." said Lex. Jaslene sat frozen still, yet after a long moment of silence she spoke up.

"Queen, huh?" she said. "Never thought that would happen!" She laughed nervously.

"Elder says he'll be stepping down soon." said Wolf. "He'll become a high counsellor like myself." Jaslene looked down at her plate and felt her stomach grow tight. She quickly stood up. Everyone looked at her. She looked at them a little sourly.

"What?! she snapped. "You expect a speech?! I'm done eating, so I'm going for a walk." Celtic sat there laughing as she left.

"See, said Lex, "there's that temper." They all snickered at the comment.

Jaslene walked into the garden, There she stood at the pond when suddenly an image appeared. It was her own reflection, but was clad in queen attire. Yet the crown! It appeared to be the one Celtic gave her. Another image appeared too. It strongly resembled Celtic. At first Jaslene was spooked by this, but soon watch intently as the figures embraced.

"Is the garden to your liking?" asked the Yautja that looked like Celtic.

"Yes, Darius, it is wonderful." replied her reflection. She smiled brightly.

"Good." Darius sighed. "Only the best for my Queen Venus." he stated. Then he lead her closer to the edge of the pond. There the concrete like stone tiling that lined the edge of the pond was still moist. He placed her hand on it, making an imprint. "This is yours," then he made his imprint, "as much as it is mine. Forever it will be proof to our children's children that we were here."

Suddenly Jaslene took her shovel from the ground and slammed it into the pot that sat on the spot the hand prints were to be. It broken apart in huge pieces and dirt flew everywhere. She pushed the pieces and dirt to the ground, and moved the broken bottom. There under some dirt and grim was bumps in the stone. She washed it away with pond water. The imprints were there! She put her hand in Venus' imprint, to discover it was a perfect fit. Now every memory of Venus' rushed through Jaslene's mind. She screamed out overwhelmed by it all. Then a hand grabbed her's, an arm around her waist pulled her away. They fell to the ground. Jaslene breathed heavily as she rolled off. She looked at him.

"Darius." she whispered, before she passed out. Celtic picked her up and again took her to Dr. Nun'ulo. He explained that he saw her bust the pot, then she began to scream after she touched the stone. Dr. Nun'ulo sat listening.

"And you said she claimed to see another face in the mirror before right?" he asked.

"Yes." said Celtic. "And before she passed out this time," he paused, "she called me 'Darius'."

"Troubling, this is." said Dr. Nun'ulo. "I will need to test her psychologically this time. Perhaps she has a split personality or maybe she really believes she's haunted by Venus and Darius, but whatever it is, I'll need to make medication for it. You'll have to go back to Earth and get data on these symptoms and the things humans us the treat them." Celtic got up from his seat.

"Thank you, Doctor." he said. "I will go now for what you need." Celtic went to the still unconscious Jaslene, and kissed her on the head. "I promise, we'll fix this. Don't give in, baby. I need my queen." Then he left.

He used his com to summon Yeyinde and Scar to the royal counsel room. When they entered Celtic wasted no time.

"Jaslene passed out again." he stated slightly frantic. "Dr. Nun'ulo needs us to go to Earth and collect some medical information for him." They nodded and followed him out to a readied ship. Lex and Hannah caught up to them as they were boarding.

"Where are you going?!" cried Lex. Scar turned to her and hugged her tight. Then Yeyinde went to Hannah and hugged her.

"You two take care of Jaslene please." said Celtic. "She's with Dr. Nun'ulo."

"We'll be back soon." said Yeyinde. "Earth and back. That's it."

"The doctor needs some medical information." said Scar. The pairs let go. Scar and Yeyinde joined Celtic on the ship as Lex and Hannah got a safe distance away. They watched as the ship disappeared from site. Then they went to Dr. Nun'ulo office.

Jaslene was beginning to stir. She mumbled undiscernible words. Lex and Hannah went to her.

"Jaslene, wake up!" snapped Lex.

"Jaslene?!" called Hannah. Dr. Nun'ulo watched this. He stepped over when he notice Jaslene began to fever. He gave her an injection.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Hannah sad and worried. He looked at her.

"Of course, she will." he replied. "I'm the best doctor in all of Yaut'jara, and I have the second best in the palace."

"Ti'ka'il?" asked Lex.

"Yes." he said proudly. "I taught her everything she knows about medicine." All of a sudden words became discernible.

"Kings and queens will rise and fall." Jaslene mumbled at barely a whisper.

"Oh, Jaslene!" said Hannah. "I think she's having a pycotic break. Perhaps being queen is going to be too much pressure." Lex shrugged unable to think of what to say for Hannah had said it all.

"Wait!" said Dr. Nun'ulo. "That's no gibberish she's speaking. It's an ancient poem."

"Lover's forever stand strong and tall." she whispered. The three listened intently. "Kings and queens though powerful they seem Only love's true light shall beam. Kings and queens will fall and rise. Great is their reign through lover's eyes."

"What do you think it means?" asked Lex after a moment of silence. Dr. Nun'ulo shook his head.

"I have no idea why she would speak that poem. I don't even know how she would know it." he said. "There's only one place the poem exists. It's on a wall in the center of the palace, but unless someone read it to her she couldn't know it. It's written in an ancient form of Yautja. There's two more phrases, but their undiscernible. Too cryptic and worn to read clearly."

* * *

Author's Note: Review kindly and I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Jaslene? Crazy!

**Ch. 16- Jaslene? Crazy?!**

Ti'ka'il and Juna came in now. Juna rushed to Jaslene's side, and took one of her hands gently. Ti'ka'il sadly smiled as she softly bounced her baby in her arms. It wasn't until late that night that Jaslene awoke. She shot up and looked around to see Juna, Lex and Hannah sleeping on pads on the floor. Dr. Nun'ulo stepped over them quickly.

"Jaslene!" he said to get her attention. "How are you feeling?"

"Dazed and confused." she replied softly. Then her stomach grumbled. She blushed. "And I guess a bit hungry." He chuckled.

"I will have some food brought up." he said. He left the room for a minute, then came back with a data pad in hand. "So can you tell me what you remember before you passed out?" Jaslene thought back.

"I was in the garden at the pond." she said. "Suddenly I saw a reflection of not only Venus, but Darius too."

"And did they try to hurt you?" he asked. She looked at him strangely.

"No." she replied. "They showed me that they made imprints on one of the pond brinks." Dr. Nun'ulo nodded.

"We'll have to look at that tomorrow." he said calmly. He typed things into his pad as she talked. "Do you remember what happen next?"

"I- I broke that vase on the brick to find the imprints." she said straining to remember. "When I did find them I put my hand in Venus' hand print, then-" she paused, "Then everything went black."

"Do you remember Celtic pulling you away?" he asked. She shook her head. "You don't even remember calling him Darius?" She still shook her head. "What about before, when you passed out in your bathroom? What do you remember?"

"I got up as usual and took a hot bath. The night before Celtic put up my mirror. It was fogged up when I got out. I rapped a towel around myself and went over to whip it clear. After I whipped a small circle clear I saw the face of Venus behind mine. I had no idea who it was at first. I screamed out of shock and fear. When Celtic came in I went to him. He checked the mirror and found nothing, so when he told me to go back to bed I did so, but i knew I saw it. As he was at breakfast I went back to the mirror and was right. I saw her again. This time it was one reflection, not two faces, just one, hers. As I stared into her face she told me not to be afraid. She said we only want the same thing. After that I asked her who she was. She replied that she was Venus. Her face disappeared from the mirror. From there it's a blank." The three 'sleeping' on the floor layed very still listening intently. They discreetly exchanged looks of worry. At that moment a Yautja brought in a tray of food. Dr. Nun'ulo went to him. As he took the tray his whispered something. The _aseigan _nodded and left. Dr. Nun'ulo turned back to the direction of Jaslene with the tray. As he neared he smiled, but she knew something was wrong. He handed her the tray.

"Do you remember what you were saying earlier?" he asked as she dug into her food. She shook her head. "You spoke the ancient poem 'Kings And Queens' very clearly. Who told it to you?"

"No one told me of a poem." she replied a bit freaked out. She thought for a moment as she continued to eat. She looked around. "Where's Celtic?!" she asked beginning to get frantic.

"He's on a mission." replied Dr. Nun'ulo. She dropped the tray on the floor and stood up. She ripped the wires from herself. Dr. Nun'ulo leaped up from his seat to stop her, but she was too quick. The three jumped to their feet, and ran after her.

"Jaslene!" they called. Jaslene ran to the garden and threw herself down at the pond. She searched the bricks. There she found an imprint, but it was only a Yautja's.

"No!" she screamed as she picked up her shovel and broke another pot. Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da came to her from one side and Lex, Hannah, and Juna from the other. She felt hands grab at her. "No!" she screamed fighting them away. "I'm not crazy! It was here! It was here!"

Dr. Nun'ulo rushed over as Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da got a firm grip on her. He quickly sedated her. She slowly went limp and quiet. Ti'ka'il picked Jaslene up gently and took her back to the lab.

The next day Celtic hailed the palace. He spoke to Ti'ka'il.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Worse." replied Ti'ka'il sadly. Yeyinde and Scar came near Celtic, who was rubbing his head in a distressed manner. "We don't know what to do other than sedate her."

"Sedate her?!" he snapped.

"Yes." said Ti'ka'il. "Last night she went insane. Dr. Nun'ulo told me she was acting fine until he asked her how she knew the ancient poem 'Kings And Queens'. He said that it was then when her personality drastically changed. She went ballistic when he said you were on a mission."

"Oh, no!" he cried. "This was a bad idea!"

"It gets worse." she said. "Dr. Nun'ulo not only thinks Jaslene has split personalities, but also an alternate reality in her head. She swears she saw Venus' face in her mirror, she swears she talked to Venus, and she swears that Venus' hand print was on the stone around the pond. You need to get back with the information as soon as possible." Celtic nodded.

"Take care of her, Ti'ka'il" said Celtic. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I will." she replied. "And you three take care of each other."

"Thank you." said Celtic. Scar closed the channel. Celtic looked from Scar to Yeyinde.

"You really think she's crazy?" Scar asked as Celtic moved to the left seat and Scar went to the right one leaving the center seat open for Yeyinde.

"I don't know." Celtic replied. "Let's hurry. Let's get into hyper speed." Yeyinde sat in the middle chair and ready the ship for hyper speed.

"You princelings need to learn how to pilot a ship at hyper speed." said Yeyinde.

"That'd be a real help to me." said Scar. "But it wouldn't help Celtic very much. Dr. Nun'ulo will be able to create all the medication Jaslene is going to need." Scar and Yeyinde laughed.

"Not funny." said Celtic as they went into hyper speed.

It took them a good week before they returned. They landed the ship and went to the medical bay. As Scar and Yeyinde gave the data to Dr. Nun'ulo, Celtic went to the still sedated Jaslene. She had a tube in her arm, wires all over her, and she was strapped down.

"Dr. Nun'ulo!" yelled Celtic furious. "I want her unstrapped, unsedated, and taken off those machines now!"

"Prince Celtic, but she must remain stabilized." he replied coming close.

"This is not stabilized, this is torture!" Celtic snapped. "From now on I'll take care of her if she has a break down. You're going to kill her with too much sedation."

"Yes, your highness." said Dr. Nun'ulo as he began to undo the wires and took the tube from her wrist. Then her unstrapped her. Celtic watched Jaslene for what seemed like hours before she stirred. Now Lex and Hannah were there with Scar and Yeyinde. Jaslene looked around in a haze.

"Celtic?" she said straining. He took her hand. "I don't feel so good." she said. He kissed her head.

"It's okay, my love, it's okay." he cooed. She sat up slowly and locked her arms around her.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" she cried.

"Where do you want to be?" he asked.

"In bed." she replied still holding tight to him.

"Okay." he said. He picked her up and began to walk out.

"Wait!" yelled Dr. Nun'ulo.

* * *

Author's Note: Review kindly and I hope you enjoyed.


	18. Kings & Queens Pt II

**Ch. 17- Kings & Queens Pt II**

In the garden, Wolf greeted Elder.

"It's good you're finally back." he said

"What's been going on?" Elder asked noticing some missing pots at the pond. He began to walk over.

"Well, Jaslene has had a mental break down." said Wolf

"What?!" Elder snapped.

"She smashed two pots and claims she talked to Venus." he snorted. "I thought Celtic had made a good choice, but now I think he should put her back on Earth." Elder grabbed his brother by the armor and slammed him into a statue.

"Do not speak of Jaslene like that ever!" he snapped. He let go and turned back to going to the stone on the pond. When he reached it he touched the Yautja hand print. Then he put on his mask and looked at it. He took it off and slammed his fist into the stone next to the imprint.

"You can't take her out!" Dr. Nun'ulo called. "I need to diagnose her and medicate her!"

"That can be done later!" snapped Celtic. He walked out with Jaslene in his arms. Then Lex, Scar, Hannah, and Yeyinde followed.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Wolf to Elder. Elder moved the broken pieces of stone. It revealed a human hand print. Elder grabbed his brother by the armor again.

"Who cover that imprint?!" he yelled. Wolf looked over stunned.

"Not me, nor did I order that!" Wolf replied. Elder let go.

"Then who?!" he yelled. "That filling is only a week old!"

"I think," Wolf began softly after a moment, "the only one with the authority to order that other us would be Dr. Nun'ulo."

The group passed the hall to the poem. At that moment Celtic put Jaslene down. She walked back to the hall and lead them down to the poem.

"Where is she going?" Lex asked Celtic.

"We'll only know if we follow." he replied. Jaslene stopped at the dead end.

"Kings and queens will rise and fall." she spoke touching the poem. "Lover's forever stand strong and tall. Kings and queens though powerful they seem. Only loves true light shall beam. Kings and queens will fall and rise. Great is their riegn through lover's eyes." She paused touching the last bit. It was rough and chipped. "Enter here, but leave your crown. With eyes wide open see what to be found." A light burst from the wall.

Elder was running to the medical room with Wolf hot at his heels, when the burst of light blinded them. It caused them to collide into each other and the wall. The two slowly walked towards it.

"Um, Elder!" said Wolf nervously. "Don't people usually tell you not to walk into the light!" Elder ignored him and lead on.

The six entered the room. All around it was ancient artifacts. Statues, drawings, scrolls, and in the very center was a large coffin. Carved in it was symbols and drawings. On the lid was statue like faces and bodies. One was a Yautja that resembled Celtic, and the other was a human that resembled Jaslene. The two went to it and touched the faces.

Now Elder and Wolf came in. They gazed around the room in awe. Suddenly Juna, Ti'ka'il, and Det'kin'da rushed in. They halted at the sight. It was a huge room!

There at the head of the coffin stood a crown stand, but on was missing. Venus' crown!

"Where is it?" asked Scar as Jaslene and Celtic continued to observe the coffin.

"I already have it." said Jaslene looking at him. "Celtic gave it to me the night we affirmed."

"Wait!" called Yeyinde. "Celtic brought us our gifts to Hannah and Lex! So it was all Venus'?!"

"You said you found them in another treasury room!" said Elder coming up. "Why didn't you speak of this sooner?!" Celtic looked stunned.

"I didn't know of this." said Celtic. "Honestly I couldn't remember where I had found the gifts. I just knew I did." Jaslene looked at him sweetly as he nervously explained.

"You see, when I found the hall I had been sent there." said Jaslene. "I couldn't remember how I found it, I just did. It was them ." She looked to the coffin. "Venus and Darius have been hidden for so long. Now I hope they can rest knowing they've been found. Their story is true." Wolf looked at the ancient scrolls. He took one down gently.

"This seems to be testimonies and laws." he said reading the old writing. "Amazing!"

"We must take them to the public library for all to see." said Det'kin'da. "I would like to read of the old." As they talked Juna wandered through the room. She looked up at a big clothe covered object. She pulled it off. Dust flew everywhere, but when it settled it revealed a statue of great beauty.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	19. Revealed

****

Ch. 18- Revealed

It was a statue of Venus and Darius surrounded by young pups. In Venus' arms were her son and another young pup of the same age as her son. He expression to the children was sweet and caring. Jaslene went to it.

"This was ment for the garden." she said She touched the writing. "King Darius and Queen Venus, rulers of peace, light, and love. 'Let the little pups come unto us.' they would say. 'For they our future and we will only their past.' "

"Listen at this!" Elder exclaimed reading from a scroll. "This tells how Venus lived way beyond expected. She lived 21 Yaut'jara years. That means she was over 300 human years."

"Really?!" called Hannah.

"Don't you know that in biblical days some humans lived hundreds of years, Hannah?" Jaslene asked.

"Darius was only 40 when he killed himself." said Elder sadly. "Wait!" he called reading on. "This appears to be attesting that Venus' death was not by age, but by murder!"

"What?!" they all said in shock turned their full attention to Elder.

"Who murdered her?!" asked Lex.

"It says it was Darius' older cousin, Ero'magis." said Elder. "He demanded that the thrown was rightfully his. One evening she was tending to the garden with her-" He pause looking at it confused. "Her daughter?!"

"I thought they only had a son." said Yeyinde. Everyone neared Elder.

"This clearly states 'daughter'." Elder replied. Wolf looked over his shoulder to where Elder's talon was and nodded. "Venus was speared through the chest. Then the daughter, Pat'rina, was-" Elder looked horrified. Everyone was on edge from his pause. He handed the scroll to Wolf. "I can't read the rest. It's too awful!" As Elder walked away from the group Wolf expressed the same look of horror when he read the scroll to himself.

"She was beaten and rapped, then killed," said Wolf in disgust, "before her dying mother. It wasn't until Darius' ship had landed that it was discovered. He and-" Now Wolf paused. "His son?! Mir'fex'us found Venus in the garden just before she died. Darius and Mir'fex'us went after Ero'magis and slaughtered him and his followers. After that Darius told his son to take the thrown and rule with honor. The next day Darius was found dead in the garden. He had driven a knife into his very own heart, and only left a short note."

" 'Not one more beat shall my broken heart take. Now I shall go to peace with my love, my mate. May my son rule well, and feel that he is just.' " said Celtic without even looking at the scroll. Everyone stared. "I'm not even going to question who thinks the thrown should be his!" said Celtic with clinched fists. "If Kec'than touches one strand of gold hair from your head...!" he declared to Jaslene, "I will kill him!" His mandibles flared angrily.

"Not if I kill him first." said Jaslene.

"Hey, you are talking about me son!" said Wolf.

"They are." said Elder. "But your son is very, very close to being bad blood. Same as Ino."

"You really think Ino was involved in my father's ship crashing?" Juna asked Elder softly. He nodded.

"Your father's name was Bakuub, wasn't it?" he asked her. Now she nodded. "I will have to speak with you later about some information I have found." Juna looked away from Elder sadly. Still she couldn't help, but feel her cheeks grow hot when he comfortingly touched her back. Then he strode out.

Down the hall they heard a big crash and bang. They all came to see what was going on. In the main hallway Elder had Dr. Nun'ulo up against the wall. The doctor shivered with fear at Elder's growl. Then Elder flung him down.

"Get out of the palace right now!" he thundered. Nun'ulo scurried off to his lab to gather his things. Elder transmitted a message to the guards through his wrist com to keep an eye on Nun'ulo. Then Elder yanked the nettle from his arm. He blinked for a moment. "I've got to go lay down." he said as they all rushed over. Scar and Wolf put Elder's arms over their shoulders. "The rest of you guard the tomb and each other."

"Are you going to be okay?" Juna and Jaslene asked almost together.

"Yes." Elder replied. "Just enough sedation to make me drowsy, but that was sure enough to kill a human. I know he was targeting Jaslene."

"Come on, Father." said Scar. "We will take you to your quarters." Then Scar, Elder, and Wolf went off to Elder's room. The girls looked at each other with concern. Celtic and Yeyinde herded them back in the tomb. Yet Det'kin'da went to make sure Nun'ulo was leaving, and Ti'ka'il went to check on her pups.

The six stayed there for what seemed like hours. As everyone looked around, Yeyinde pulled out a scroll that caught his eye.

"The dividing of the clans." he read. " This phenomena was caused by the controversy of having a human queen along with the banning of human game. The once great clan of Yaut'jara was split in two. The new clan was known as the Yaut'jar and were bigger and more fierce. Yet the broken clan of Yaut'jara fell into two again. This new clan took to the systems beyond the Yaut'ja system. They were known as the Yaut'jaha and were genetically smaller and less technologically advanced. As to preserve peace between the three clans the pyramids were divided as so; the Yaut'jara owned southerns, the Yaut'jar owned the north-eastern, and the Yaut'jaha owned the north-western." Yeyinde scuffed as he put the scroll back. "Shows how great they are."

"What makes you say that?" said Juna slightly offended. He looked at her.

"No offence to your Yaut'jaha father, Juna." he replied. "I do believe that he was one of the last Yaut'jahas that was tested in a pyramid, but the fact is, the Yaut'jaha have destroyed their pyramids because so many were unable to eliminate the Xenomophs. It was so with the Yaut'jar, yet they have rejoined the original Yaut'ja clan. My mother was actually a Yaut'jar, and I believe your sister had a Yaut'jar father. She apparently takes after him."

"Yes, and my mother was a Yaut'jara." said Juna. "It's apparent you know my linage and it unnerves me. Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, it was not like I investigated you. It's just Kec'than and Ino told my father all that, and my father has a horrible habit of speaking about some thing he probably shouldn't." said Yeyinde with a smile.

"Sounds like someone else we know!" snapped Lex looking at Celtic.

"It's one of those 'oops!' genes that just keeps popping up in the royal bloodline." Celtic replied. "Mine is more controllable though. I just have to work on it."

Soon Det'kin'da entered.

"Nun'ulo is gone!" he announced.

"Yay!" cried Jaslene happily.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	20. The Council Room

**Ch. 20- The Council Room**

The next day Elder summoned Juna to the council room again. This time he was already waiting for her. She eagerly took a seat next to him.

"How do you feel this morning, your majesty?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Strangely refreshed, and please just call me Elder." he replied. She nodded. "Now none of my council friends sons have yet earned enough status. If they have they already took mates, but all hope is not lost." He touched some keys on his desk pad. "There are two that may reach statue before your birthday, but they are concerned that your human blood will cause lesser breeding."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" rushed Juna. "I don't have any human blood. My father was a Yautjaha and my mother was a Yautjara. I'm full Yautja!" She stumbled for more words. "I'm just- Just small!"

"Juna," said Elder as if trying to break something to her gently, "your mother, the mother you know as your mother was not your blood mother."

"But how can that be?!" she said distrot. "My father wouldn't have cheated on my mother! They were affirmed life mates!" Elder put a hand softly on her's.

"He didn't." he assured her. "They were affirmed after you were born. Your human mother died before she could deliver you. You were only seven human months along. Your father was able to save you with the help of your Yautja mother. They had mated before and had your brother, so as it was they fell in love as they took care of you. They then affirmed. I have no doubt that she loved you as her own blood child." Juna was now taking shaky breathes. She could feel her eyes watering.

"What was my human mother's name?" she asked after a moment.

"Mya." he said. He handed her a data pad. "I was able to recover this from your parents personal computer from the remains of the ship."

"Thank you." she said. Her voice cracked. Suddenly Elder stood and pulled Juna to her feet embracing her in a protective and loving hug. Juna went extremely warm from this. The hug did not feel the way her father's hugs had felt. This was an embrace she had only dreamed some kind, handsome Yautja would give her. She rapped her arms around his waist and savored the moment. Elder began to purr.

All of a sudden Jaslene entered. The two jumped apart. Juna pick up the data pad.

"Thank you, Elder." she said quickly. "You are too kind." She began to back out slowly.

"By the way," said Elder, "your stuff has been moved to a different room. It is down the hall from the others now." Juna smiled and gave a slight bow before she glance at Jaslene embraced and bolted out. Jaslene stood there for a long moment with a scheming grin.

"What?" said Elder after he sat down.

"Your in love with Juna." she said sing songy. "Elder and Juna sittin' in a tree."

"You are being rediculuse." he said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jaslene went on. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage."

"Jaslene, are you done?!" he asked amused and irritated.

"Yeah." she replied after a moment, then sat down next to him. "So what is thy bidding, Father?" she said sort of imitating Star Wars.

"You will be taking classes on a number of things that will prepare you to be queen." he said.

"Classes?!" she whinned.

"Yes." he replied. "You will be taught interstellar geography, Yautja history-"

"Oh, I already know about the dividing of the clans!" she said eagerly. "We can skip that!" He gave her a stern look.

"As I was saying, reading and writing Yautja, and proper educate and manners for a Yaut'jara queen." he went on. "You could offend a great deal of Yautjas if you don't know how to act."

"Oh, come on!" she whinned. "I'm not that off!"

"Might I remind you about what you said to Wolf when you first met him." replied Elder.

"Fine!" snapped Jaslene. "I bet Venus didn't have to take these classes." Jaslene said hushedly.

"I doubt she did, but this is a new day and age." said Elder standing up. "And we do not wish for another dividing of the clans, right? Oh, and Wolf will be training you for the test. You will have to a worthy Yautja Warrior and at less survive a 30 minute brawl."

"Aw!" Jaslene winned. Elder hannded her a data pad.

"This has your schedule on it. And don't you try to skip any lessons or I will personally drag you to them. You hear?" he patted her on the head as she stood up. "Now run along." She went to the door.

"Oh, right, you have to get back to Juna." she teased. He gave her a commanding roar to get moving, so she ran out laughing.

"Silly girl." he whispered to himself. then her sat down. 'I am quite fond of Juna. Perhaps I should just-' he thought. 'No, no, no! I'm much too old to take on such a young mate. Yet if-' his thoughts silenced for a moment. 'If they have not reached status I might have to. I can't let her go to Kec'than! I can't!' He thought back to the hug they shared. He closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you. Please review kindly.


	21. Revelations

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry for any offensive stereo types in this chapter!

**Ch. 21- Revelations**

Suddenly someone barged in. It was Wolf followed by Det'kin'da.

"The Yaut'jaha leader has contacted us!" said Wolf happily. "He wants to speak with you and members of the royal council.

"When?!" said Elder standing up.

"They're entering our atmosphere." said Det'kin'da.

"Okay." said Elder in thought. "Summon Celtic and Jaslene."

"Anyone else?" asked Det'kin'da. "No." Elder replied. "The only ones that will be needed to attend this meeting is the five of us." Det'kin'da nodded and rushed off.

"You think they will rejoin?" asked Wolf.

"I hope so." said Elder.

Det'kin'da ran into the garden where Jaslene was back at work. This time she was scrubbing the pond. Det'kin'da came to the edge and hollered to her. She jumped and turned to him, but slipped as she did.

"Ah!" she cried as she slipped and fell into the water. She got up quickly. Celtic rushed out to her.

"Jas!" he said helping her out. She was soaked and covered in slim.

"Eww!" she shrieked.

"Hurry and clean up!" exclaimed Det'kin'da. Elder has ordered for you and Celtic to join us in a meeting with the leader of the Yaut'jahas!"

"Oh, shit!" Celtic said wide eyed as he picked up Jaslene. the he ran swiftly to their room. She protested at first, but realized this must be important for everyone. With the help of Celtic she quickly washed off and changed into a black rap around dress she was fond of and slipped on her black flip flops. She brushed out her steadily drying hair as she and Celtic walked to the royal council room.

Already Elder, Wolf, and Det'kin'da were greeting five other Yautjas. They all looked fit and high ranking, especially the two eldest, but one of them stood apart from them. He was heavily scared and part of his left arm was missing. When Celtic and Jaslene entered everyone turned to them. The one with the missing arm glared at Jaslene. this did not go unnoticed, but she decided to ignore his rudeness.

"Ah!" said Elder excitedly. "This is my youngest son and his life mate; Celtic and Jaslene. They will assume the throne when i step down." One of the older Yautjas stepped forth. It was a female. She appeared to be taller, but no less fit. At first glance Jaslene mistaken her for a male, but then notice the ample chest. Smaller details came into focus now.

"So a human?" she asked. It was hard to determine it as curiosity or disgust, but Jaslene calmed the swelling anger within her, and nodded. "Quite small compared to others of her kind, isn't she?" this one went on. Celtic now nodded. "Surprising that you haven't accidentally killed her in bed. I know from experience how rough Yautja man can be." Jaslene bit her lip. She knew it was all to embarrass her and Celtic. "Some things shouldn't be permitted, King Elder?" she said turning away. Jaslene went red in the face.

"How dare you come here and parade yourself around like you are, you old hag?!" Jaslene snapped. Celtic held her back. Everyone stared in shock as the Yautja woman turned around to face Jaslene.

"You should hols your tong, little human." she replied calmly.

"Little human?!" snapped Jaslene. "You are speaking to the future queen! I suggest you show some respect!" The Yautja raised her eye bros at this.

"I am impressed by your show of character." she said. She looked at the mark on Jaslene's chest. "I see you've been marked. Indeed I must show you more respect. My name is Ty'che." She bowed her head to Jaslene. Celtic moved Jaslene to the seat next to Elder's. They all slowly settled into there seats. Only the eldest male Yaut'jaha stood at his end of the table.

"I am Hult'ah IusViri, leader of the Yaut'jahas." he spoke. On his right sat two younger male Yautjas and on his left sat Ty'che and the battered looking Yautja. "Ty'che is my life mate and these are my three sons." He pointed them out as he said their names. It was at that moment when Jaslene noticed that only Hult'ah was marked. "Honest'us," he pointed to the one next to him, "Firm'fid'us," was the one next to that one, then he pointed out the battered one, "and Cae'spero." He still glared at Jaslene. She had ignored this longer than any had expected she could, but when she spoke up everyone was surprised at her sweetness.

"Ah, Cae'spero means 'blind hope', doesn't it?" She had directed this question to him in kindness. He grunted in displeasure at her and looked away.

"Yes." said Ty'che. "Please forgive him for his rudeness. He's had a bad experience with humans." Jaslene pursed her lips slightly as if contemplating something. But what?

"Well, most humans are assholes." she said suddenly. "Male humans right?" Cae'spero looked at her shocked, then nodded. "See there's the bad experience! Human men are stupid! I'm guessing their the ones that banged you up, I'm I right?" He nodded again in even more amazement. "You were in a big city, weren't you?" His eyes widen to their furthest extent. The rest looked surprised now too.

"Jas is somewhat a physic." said Celtic patting her hand.

"Well, if so what color's my-" Firm'fid'us started.

"Don't you dare finish saying what I think you are going to say!" snapped Hult'ah. Firm'fid'us sank down and didn't make a sound. At Elder's end of the table they snickered.

"To tell you all that's wrong with big cities would take too long." said Jaslene. I'm from the country, therefore I'm not nearly as crazy or hostile as city humans. One day you will like me, you'll see." Cae'spero couldn't help, but smile at her tone and theories. "See my divine powers have already begun to work."

"No, sweet pea, you're not divine." said Celtic. "You're more like a splinter that's starting to fester." Everyone, but Jaslene mused over the statement. Celtic quickly apologized when she jabbed him in his bare side.

"Please go on, Hult'ah." said Elder settle amused. Hult'ah cleared his throat and went on.

"Well, we Yaut'jaha find ourselves in a dilemma. Our numbers are rapidly decreasing, our pyramids are gone, and our blood is thinning. We would like to rejoin the Yaut'jaras, but we do it with heavy hearts for way we live is different. At this point Jaslene spoke up again, this time she took a kind yet authoritative tone.

"We will work out those issues. I myself have a different way of living. Surely some sort of freedom of religion or lifestyle practice could be enforced."

"Yes," said Elder, "the one we have now is a bit out of date." Hult'ah sat down happily.

"Very good." he replied. "My concern is solely on my clan." Jaslene sat there in adoration of him. He seemed genuine. For hours they discussed more topics of concern. Finally Elder stood.

"I think we've discussed enough for now. I think we have a good bass for the priorities." said Elder. "I will take this to the council and get it confirmed, but for now it is nearing supper time. I believe we are all hungry and tired." Jaslene's stomach let out a soft grumble. "Det'kin'da will show you to your rooms, then if you wish you may join us for dinner." They all stood now.

"Thank you for your hospitality, King Elder." said Hult'ah as the rest nodded. Then Det'kin'da lead them out. Afterwards Wolf, Elder, Jaslene, and Celtic left together.

"I was impressed with you, Jaslene said Wolf. "You truly will make a fine queen." Celtic put an arm around her lovingly.

"Yes, quite sweet, isn't she?" he said.

"Actually I'm speaking of when she stood up to Ty'che." Wolf replied. Jaslene looked taken aback by this as did Celtic.

"She was testing you." said Elder as he chuckled. "She wanted to know if you would stand up to her."

"Really?!" said Jaslene confused. "Why?!"

"See, Yautjas don't respect a weak leader. As the queen you will lead the Yautjas and give them a good future." Elder explained. "That is why Ty'che tested you. She wanted to see if you were strong." Jaslene smiled, thankful she took the right action.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm finally done with this chap. So here. Enjoy!


	22. Uneasy Feelings

**Ch. 22- Uneasy Feelings**

Jaslene soon went to find Lex and Hannah. They were in Hannah's room.

"But why must you go?!" said Lex upset. Hannah just kept packing her and Yeyinde's things.

"Because Yeyinde wants to hunt, and I want to learn." she replied after a moment.

"Why can't you learn here?!" Lex snapped. Jaslene quietly came closer as they talked.

"So Celtic wasn't just talking." she spoke up not daring to look at either of them. She knew she would cry. The sadness in that single moment of silence was even unbearable for Kiki and Midnight, who were curled up on the bed together. Hannah looked at them as Kiki made a soft sound.

"We'll be back soon." said Hannah trying to steady her emotions. "Till then, take care of Kiki for me. He's happy here."

"You better be back for my birthday!" called Juna from the doorway. She seemed to linger there for a moment pondering whether to go in or not. "It's in one week!" she snapped, then she began to come in. "All three of you have to be here for me!" Juna stopped a foot from Hannah and leaned in. "You have to be here because you are one of the best friends I've ever had." Juna's eyes glistened. Hannah almost began to cry having to make an effort not to. The girls walked to the ship dock where Yeyinde was waiting with Celtic and Scar hot on his case.

"Discussion over!" snapped Yeyinde. "Hannah and I are going to hunt. Now you can either wish me the best of luck or you can just go!" The three stood in silence. Then Celtic put his hand on Yeyinde's shoulder.

"Good luck then." he said.

"Yeah, go get some good trophies." said Scar, who slapped Yeyinde on the back. Yeyinde saw Hannah nearing followed by the others.

"Come on, Hannah." he said. She looked to Lex , Jaslene, and Juna. This would be the first time in what seemed like it had been forever that she'd leave them. They had become like sisters. They all huddled into a hug.

"Come beck safe." said Lex in their circle. Then Hannah left the group. The three still stood together watching now as Celtic and Scar came over as Yeyinde and Hannah got on. When the door closed they moved away. Yet at a safe distance Jaslene turned around and watched the ship leave. Celtic noticed and turned around with her as the others shuffled off to dinner.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked sweetly.

"Something doesn't feel right." she replied. "It feels like I'm never going to see them again."

"They'll be okay." said Celtic reassuringly. "They're going for small game. Besides Yeyinde knows what he's doing. It just feels strange to you, but the week will fly by before you know it. Now come on to dinner." He lead her to the dinning hall.

They entered the dinning hall last. The table had been extended so Hult'ah and his family could join them. All during dinner the table was alive with chattering. Jaslene was silent though. She searched the table every so often forgetting Hannah and Yeyinde weren't there, and feeling an overwhelming sadness and worry when she remembered they were gone. Finally she had enough. Everyone was just peachy without them it seemed, but it wasn't right, and Jaslene could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. She stood up.

"Excuse me." she said politely with a nod to Hult'ah's family. They watched her walk out. She went to the garden. It was almost dark. The second sun was now setting. She sat on the stone by the hand prints deep in thought.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself after a while. She got up, but now paced. "They'll be fine, just like Celtic said." She paused for a moment, still pacing. "But then again, it's not often that I'm wrong about theses feelings." She stopped all together. "I'll sleep on it." she said turning back to the palace to go to her room. That's when she bumped into Celtic.

"Maybe you are crazy." he said observing that she was alone.

"Maybe I am!" she snapped. "But I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, let's do as you suggested... to yourself." he replied sweetly. "Let's sleep on it. If you still feel the same tomorrow you may hail the Guan-Thwei, okay?" Jaslene nodded as Celtic put and arm around her lovingly. They strode off to bed together.

"Yeyinde!" came the voice of Hannah from the back of the room. Gas spewed from a line to the left, and sparks erupted beneath it, igniting the gas in a small brief spouts of flames. She leaped back with a startled and fearful outcry. Yeyinde spun away from the controls and looked back towards Hannah. His mandibles flared, and he rushed to her, snatching her up with ease. He protected her with his own body, curling his shoulders down her, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeyinde... I can't be brave anymore." she said quietly. "I'm scared." He knew she was ashamed to say it. He smiled sadly.

"Have no fear." he whispered in her ear. The sparks showered around them again. He cursed and jumped up, swiftly carrying Hannah towards safety. He was running to the escape pods. He stood at the entry way and opened the escape pod.

"Yeyinde, there's not enough room for both of us!" she said after observation. He shook his head. The look on his face showed a message Hannah didn't want to hear. "Yeyinde! No! You can't stay! I won't leave without you!" she objected. He growled.

"Enough!" he barked. The he shoved her into the pod. "Now, have no fear." They both were on the brink of tears. He reach in and touched her face gently, letting out an affectionate rumble. "I love you, Hannah."

"Please, Yeyinde!" she cried softly. He kissed her head, then shoved her back and sealed the pod. Ejecting the pod, he watched it shoot away behind the glass door. Suddenly the ship exploded.

"No!" screamed Jaslene bolting straight up in bed. Celtic quickly awoke and sat up too. She was crying and gasping from her shallow breaths. He touched her hand. She leaned into him and kept crying. "I had- the worst dream!"

"Shh! hissed Celtic calmingly. He rubbed her head. "It was just a dream, baby, it was just a dream." She shook her head.

"It felt too real!" she sobbed.

On Guan-Thwei Hannah was asleep in Yeyinde's lap. He purred sweetly as he began to drift into a sleepy haze himself. When he closed his eyes a light on the controls came on.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm done! Remember to check out KittynJenn's stories. Thanks for reading. Please review kindly.


	23. Mission For Life

**Ch. 23- Mission For Life**

The next morning Jaslene tried furiously to hail Guan-Thwei.

"Maybe they're hunting." said Lex, who stood at her side.

"This early in the morning?!" said Jaslene in frustration.

"Perhaps we should go look for them." said Juna, who stood at Jaslene's other side.

"That's a good idea!" said Jaslene rising from her seat.

"No, that's not a good idea!" called Lex running after Juna and Jaslene as they left the room. Lex resentfully followed them as they walked to the palace ship dock. Juna picked out one. It was made for three. Juna and Jaslene went in.

"Come on, Lex!" called Jaslene.

"No!" Lex called back. "This is stealing!"

"It's borrowing!" called Juna. "We'll bring it back!" Lex pursed her lips for a moment. When the ship began to power up she jumped and entered. Jaslene sealed the door as Lex went over and buckled up in a seat. Juna was already seated in the main pilot's seat. Jaslene quickly took the empty seat.

Yeyinde awoke to the smell of leaking gas. He woke Hannah. As she stood up and stretched he observed the controls. After a moment he looked at the gas lines. All of a sudden the ship shook furiously.

"We're under attack, Hannah!" he yelled. "Go to the back and stay there!" Hannah did as he said. He returned to the controls and put up the shield.

The girls were off. Juna was a fine pilot for a young female.

"It's going to take us tow hours to reach them." she announced.

"Can't we go any faster?" Jaslene asked sensing something wrong.

"Not unless you want to get out and push." said Juna with a chuckle.

"Two hours it is then." Jaslene replied slightly lightened by the joke.

Hannah held her knees to her chest and prayed for the firing to cease, but it never did. For the next hour and a haft they took blow after blow. The ship was no longer fixable. The gas spewed from the lines now. Hannah jumped up. Sparks now flew from broken wires.

"This is the ship Guan-Thwei, Yeyinde of the royal family calling for assistance! Please respond!" called Yeyinde over the staticy transmission. "Please someone respond!" he called again. He repeated this message several times, but to no avail.

"There's the ship!" called Lex as they came up to it. Jaslene began to hail them.

"Yeyinde, Hannah are you there?!" she called. Nothing came back. "Yeyinde, Hannah, do you hear me?!" Their ship drew closer to the Guan-Thwei.

"Yeyinde!" cried Hannah still in the back room. The spewing gas and sparks now ignited into small, brief spouts of fire. "Yeyinde!" she cried again leaping back. Yeyinde spun away from the control panel. His mandibles flared. He knew Hannah was in danger. He rushed to her and snatched her up with ease. He knew what he had to do. After a moment of protecting her with his body he gave in to his decision.

"Yeyinde," said Hannah quietly. "I can't be brave anymore. I'm scared." He knew she was ashamed to say so. He smiled sadly.

"Have no fear." he whispered in her ear. The sparks showered around them again. He cursed and leapt up. He carried her to the escape pod. He opened it quickly.

"Yeyinde, there's not enough room for both of us!" she said after a quick observation. He shook his head. The look on his face showed a message she didn't want to hear. "Yeyinde! No! You can't stay! I won't leave without you!"

Now on the outside, next to the Guan-Thwei, Juna attached a security line. Jaslene then extended a seal to the door between their ship and Guan-Thwei. Lex and Juna then pried the door to Guan-Thwei open.

"Enough!" Yeinde snapped. Then he shoved her into the pod. "Now have no fear." They were both on the brink of tears. He reached in and touched her face gently, letting out an affectionate rumble. "I love you, Hannah."

"Please, Yeyinde!" she cried softly. He kissed her head, then shoved her back, and sealed the pod doors. He watched it shoot away through the window as he ejected it. Hannah was pressed against the glass of the pod door, visibly screaming.

"Yeyinde!" called the voice of Jaslene. He jumped at the sound. "Yeyinde!" He rushed into the main area of the ship. There Jaslene stood surrounded by sparks and flames. The door of Guan-Thwei was open. "Come on!"

he followed her quickly onto the other ship. Jaslene cut loose the line and closed the door to their ship.

"Where's Hannah?!" Lex asked Yeyinde.

"In the escape pod." he replied.

"Go, Juna!" called Jaslene. Juna put the ship in full throttle. Suddenly Guan-Thwei exploded.

Author's Note: I'm done! Remember to check out KittynJenn's stories. Thanks for reading. Please review kindly.


	24. Lost & Found

**Ch. 24- Lost & Found**

The escape pod was carried away swiftly. Hannah layed inside crying.

"Yeyinde! No, Yeyinde!" she said at barely a whisper.

At the palace everyone searched for Jaslene, Lex, and Juna. Finally it was discovered that one of the ships were missing.

"Prepare the royal flag ship for flight immediately!" Elder snapped. Det'kin'da ran to it. It took a good haft hour before they could have it ready. When it was, Scar, Celtic, Wolf, and Elder boarded.

When they reached the explosion sight, everyone's hearts sank. Each scan showed heavy debrie all around. There was not trace of life. Suddenly the escape pod showed on the scanner.

"King Elder, the escape pod is carrying only one human life form." said one of the technicians.

"Bring it in." he replied. The four waited outside the docking bay. Soon the doors slide open. They rushed to the escape pod and opened it. Inside was Hannah in complete shock. Her face was soaked from tears, but she was no longer crying.

"Yeyinde!' she called softly. Wolf pulled her out gently.

"Hannah, what happen?" he said frantically. He tried to place her on her feet, but she fell to the floor.

"No, Yeyinde!" she said. Celtic and Scar shook at the thought. Yeyinde, gone?! It's impossible!' Wolf picked her up from the floor and hugged her. He was near tears. Wolf then took her to the medical bay. Elder, Celtic, and Scar returned to the deck.

"Scan every sector of this region!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir." everyone replied.

Jaslene opened her eyes to the darkened metallic ceiling. She held her head as she sat up.

"Oh!" she moaned in pain. She stood up. On the floor layed Yeyinde and Lex. In the main pilot's seat sat Juna. Her head was against the control panel. Jaslene went to her first. "Juna! she said shaking Juna's shoulder. Juna sat up blinking.

"Oh,my gods!" she moaned. "We are actually still alive!"

"We need to get in contact with the palace." said Jaslene. Juna pulled up the time on a hazy screen.

"I think by now they'd be looking for us, but I'll get started on it." she replied. Now Jaslene went to Yeyinde. He awoke and slowly stood up.

"Please help Juna." said Jaslene. He nodded and went to work. Now Jaslene went to Lex. "Lex, wake up." she said shaking her gently. Lex didn't move. Jaslene quickly checked her pulse. It was okay. Jaslene turned Lex over to see her head bleeding.

"Oh, no!" cried Jaslene. Juna rushed over. Followed by Yeyinde. He picked her up.

"Open one of the beds." he said. So Juna opened one. He set her down gently. "Ti'ka'il showed me what to do when Hannah had an injury like this. I'll find the med kit for this ship!" With that Yeyinde rushed to the back. Juna went back to work as Jaslene watched over Lex.

The royal flag ship slowly navigated it's way through the debrie. Every scan gave less hope. It had already been twenty hours since the explosion.

"Well, what news would you like to hear first?" said Juna from the pilot's seat. "The good, the bad, or the horrible." Yeyinde was tending to Lex's wound as Jaslene checked the stocks.

"It's always proper to save the best for last." said Jaslene.

"Okay." replied Juna. "The bad news is the engine in back is completely shot. We are unable to move."

"I consider that horrible." said Yeyinde.

"No." said Juna. "Horrible is our com system is down, but the good news is, I can fix the com within two days."

"Two days?!" snapped Yeyinde.

"We have enough food and water, I think." said Jaslene. "If we're careful."

"Did you not just hear her say two days?!" Yeyinde snapped at Jaslene.

"At less it can be fixed!" Jaslene snapped back. "Get to work on it Juna. We have no time to waste."

"Alright." said Juna She opened the paneling below the controls. Suddenly Jaslene began to feel light headed. Yeyinde noticed and opened a bed for her.

"Lay down, Jaslene." he said. "You need some rest." She did as he said. He began to put everything back in the medical kit, but he left it under Lex's bed.

"Nothing, sir." said a technician on the royal flag ship. "Our data shows no other ship in the debrie. There is only debrie from one ship."

"Perhaps they made it!" said Elder with sad hopefulness. "Perhaps they're on their way home!"

"Do you wish to turn back, sir? asked one of the pilots.

"Yes." he replied.

Elder walked out. He wanted to yell, or throw something, or cry. There was no certainty that they made it out of the blast safely. It was only foolish hope. 'Jaslene, Lex, Yeyinde- Juna!' His heart sank thinking that they might not be okay. That they might not be on their way home. Never had he felt such a pain. Not even the lose of Hestia wounded him so. He'd lost two daughters, a nephew, and a very special young female all at once. He went sternly into the medical bay. Hannah was hooked up to the machines. She refused to eat or drink anything. Wolf, Scar, and Celtic stayed at her bed side. Celtic looked to his father when he entered. Elder shook his head.

"They might be on their way home." he said after a moment. "So we are returning." He felt the shock from them and quickly left.

It took them ten hours to navigate out of the debrie and get back to Yaut'jara. There was no word at all from Jaslene, Lex, Yeyinde, or Juna. Wolf and Det'kin'da took out scout ships the next day.

Juna worked on the com link without rest. Finally she tried it.

"Calling for assistance, this is Juna." she said loudly. Yeyinde came over.

"Go to sleep." he said. "I've rested and you haven't so I'll continue to hail." She nodded, and went to a bed. Lex had woken up once or twice, but was asleep again, as was Jaslene. They were all in poor condition. Juna knew that.

"Calling for assistance! Yeyinde of the royal family, calling for assistance!" He listed their quadrant position and repeated the message for hours.

It was now the third day. Wolf and Det'kin'da navigated through the debrie on the scout ships. Suddenly their transmitter came on. It was Yeyinde's message, but it was undecidable.

"Take us out of the debrie." Wolf commanded.

"Yes, sir." said the main pilot.

When they did the message came in just clear enough. Wolf hailed Det'kin'da's ship.

"I've found their transition." said Wolf. "I'm pretty sure about where they are." So now Det'kin'da pulled his ship out of the debrie. They went passed it, and searched for about ten hours, before they saw it. There just floating was the ship.

"Yeyinde!" called Wolf hailing the ship.

Yeyinde jumped in the pilot's seat. Jaslene and Juna rushed to his sides.

"Father?!" Yeyinde called back.

"Oh! Thank the gods!" said Wolf. "We see the ship. We're bringing you in.

"Yes!" the three cried in relief.

* * *

Author's Note: Remember to check out KittynJenn's stories. Thanks for reading. Please review kindly.


	25. Reunion

**Ch. 25- Reunion**

When the ship was in, Lex was rushed to the medical bay. Wolf embraced Yeyinde happily. Juna walked Jaslene slowly to to medical bay. Soon Wolf hailed the palace. There on the other end was Elder, Celtic, and Scar.

"we've got them." said Wolf proudly.

"Alive?!" called Scar. Wolf nodded.

"Yes." Wolf soon replied. "They're a little banged up, but they're alive. Lex is the most injured, but she should be okay." Scar knew Lex was tough, but she was still a human. The fact that she was hurt scared him.

"When will you arrive?" asked Elder.

"12 hours." Wolf replied.

"Good." said Elder. "We'll have the docks open, and we'll be waiting."

Yet an hour before they arrived Elder began to rant about the sons of his council friends. He paced back and forth at the dock with Scar and Celtic near by.

"Scar," Celtic whispered, "I think our father's finally lost it." Scar had to try his best to keep a straight face. Then Elder did something unexpected. He left! He went to a ship and left!

"Where the hell is he going?!" snapped Scar. Celtic shrugged.

"Beats me." he replied.

"Don't tempt me." Scar growled.

"Oh, come on, Scar!" said Celtic. "He'll be back. I hope." Cae'spero came up.

"I heard they were found." he said. Celtic nodded.

"Well, good!" Cae'spero said happily. "Princess Jaslene still has to make me like her!" Celtic chuckled.

"I think you already do!" Celtic replied as he still laughed.

it wasn't long before the scout ships landed. Soon after Jaslene ran from the ship to Celtic. She jumped in his arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face. Yeyinde, Juna, and Lex came out next. Lex was leaning on Juna. Scar went to her. He gently picked her up.

"Where's Hannah?" Yeyinde asked.

"She's in medical bay." said Scar. "When we found her she was completely catatonic. She's gotten a little better, but she still won't eat or drink." Yeyinde rushed off.

"Speaking of eating and drinking, let's do so!" called Jaslene.

"Where's Elder?" Juna asked.

"He left about an hour ago." Scar replied. Juna's heart sank. She really wanted to see him.

In the medical bay, Ti'ka'il was begging Hannah to eat. She sat completely still until she yelled at Ti'ka'il.

"Get away!" Hannah through the tray on the floor. Then Ti'ka'il turned and noticed Yeyinde.

"Yeyinde!" she cried. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Please make Hannah eat! I love her dearly, but I'm about to pop her little head off!" Yeyinde smiled, then went to Hannah.

Her eyes widened.

"Yeyinde?!" she said softly.

"Yes, Hannah." he said as he embraced her. "It's me. I'm here." she rapped her arms around him tightly. "Have no fear."

"But-how?" she said about to cry.

"I'll explain later." he replied. "I promise."

For the next five days, they clung to each other tightly. They realized so suddenly how hard it was to go on without each other, but where was Elder.

Juna thought of him often. She would dream of him returning and wake up sad that it was just a dream. But finally, the evening before her birthday, he returned. She was summoned to the council office. When she entered Elder stood there waiting.

"Elder!" she exclaimed excitedly. She quickly noticed her was not happy. She couldn't help, but think maybe it was something she had done. "Elder, what have you called me here for?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I spoke to those two I told you about." he said in a frightfully dark tone. ""They've not reached status. Tomorrow is your birthday, and Kec'than will return to claim you. I'm sorry."

"Please Elder!" she cried desprately. "Please don't let him!" Her voice cracked. "Please!"

All of a sudden, he left quickly.

* * *

Author's Note: Remember to check out KittynJenn's stories. Thanks for reading. Please review kindly.


	26. Juna & Elder

**Author's Note:** Please guys! I need you to tell me what you think. Do you love it, hate it, or think I could improve? Please review!

* * *

**Ch. 26- Juna & Elder**

Juna ran after Elder. He was heading for his quarters at a fast pace. At his door she grabbed him by the arm.

"Elder, isn't there anything you can do?!" she asked. He stood stiffly as the doors opened. He looked down at her. He shook from physical pain.

"must you follow me? he asked. She let go and backed away.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. She was upset by his words. He saw the look on her face.

"Come in." he said. She followed nervously. After they were both inside the door closed and locked on Elder's command. Then he turned around to Juna and fiercely kissed her. She was surprised, but did not resist. He towered over her. She was very short for a Yautja woman, yet Elder kind of liked it. He slide his hands up and down of her side. Never had she wanted him more. She put her hands on his arms. He stopped kissing her.

"I do not do this out of just my physical wants." he said breathing hard. "I do this because of my love for you." Then he kissed her again. She let him go on. She soon began to kiss back, then went down his neck and on his chest. He purred and ran his fingers gently through her dread lock like hair. She kept going lower. He quickly realized what she was going to do. He pulled her head back gently.

"I know Georgian made you do that." he said sweetly. "So that is something I don't want you to do tonight. I will teach you things you will like." He picked her up and took her into the bedroom part of his quarters. He gently layed her down and got on top. He kissed her some more. Yet this time he went lower and lower on her. He took off her undergarment, and kissed her... there.

"Oh!" she cried out enjoying to sensation. She began to purr now. He did this for at less ten minutes. By the end she was stroking his head. He looked at her with a loving passion. His hands slide up her hips. He took off her metallic skirt, then her top. She lay there naked as he undressed himself slowly. Her claws gently scratched his showing flesh. He purred loudly. He kissed her as her got into position.

"I want to warn you, this may hurt a little." he said sincerely. She looked into his eyes.

"I know." she replied unafraid to embrace the love she had only dreamed of. "But I know also, that you will be as gentle with me as you can." She smiled at him. "Make love to me, Elder." That last phrase was more than enough assurance to him. He slide in. She dug her claws into his arm. "Ow!" she cried automatically. She closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and looked at Elder. She noticed she had caused his arms to bleed. "I'm sorry-" she began frantically. He covered her mouth with a hand gently.

"Do not be sorry." he said lovingly. "Tis nothing, but a few cuts. I don't feel pain as I normally would, so to tell you the truth, I actually found it quite erotic." He removed his hand and kissed her. He began a slow and steady rhythm. Juna cried more 'oh!'s and dug her claws in Elder many more times that night.

The next morning, Elder awoke feeling extremely pleased. Next to him layed Juna. He stroked the side of her face and purred loudly. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Happy birthday, Juna." he whispered in her ear.

"Show me this isn't just a dream." she whispered back. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"Hm? Show you, huh?"

"Yeah, show me!" She giggled at her sentence. He began to kiss her neck and chest. "Mmh! I need more proof." Elder chuckled. Juna opened one eye when he stopped all together.

"I think you broke me last night." She opened both eyes and laughed.

"Now, how could I possibly break the great King Elder?" She sat up holding the sheet over her chest.

"Let it fall." he whispered pulling on the sheet. "I'll prove myself to you again in a little while." She let go of the sheet. She had an ample chest. Elder touched it gingerly. He watched as she was filled with bliss at just his touch. "Come here." he whispered. He pulled heron top of him. She sat above his crotch. She noticed it wasn't very hard. He noticed the look on her face.

"Something you'll have to deal with when you take a mate my age." he said. "Anyways I've never been too fast at an erection, even in my younger days." She smiled.

"That's okay, Elder." She layed against him. "I'm not with you just for that. I love you." He chuckled.

"And I love you, Juna." He stroked her lead. She nibbled at his neck. After a while of this, Elder began to get harder. He stroked her sides and grabbed at her hips. She sat up feeling that he was ready. He rolled her over and entered.

At breakfast everyone looked up and down the table for Elder or Juna. Neither was there.

"So where is King Elder?" asked Ty'che. "I thought he returned last night."

"He did." said Celtic. "I guess he was tired from his trip."

"Where exactly did he go" she asked.

"To speak to some council members in person." Celtic replied. "I'm not sure where."

"And where is that young Yautja girl? Juna, is it?" she asked.

"Oh, she probably getting ready to greet my son, Kec'than." said Wolf with a chuckle. "It would be crazy to think that Elder would-" He paused nervously, "do anything with her." Silence fell on the table.

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't do anything with him." Jaslene murmured before she took a sip of her drink. Wolf stood up quickly and left the room. When sure Wolf was out of ear rang Hannah spoke up.

"I think Juna and Elder make a cute couple." Jaslene and Lex nodded in agreement.

Wolf got to Elder's door and rang the buzzer.

"Don't get it!" Juna moaned as Elder looked at the door. "They'll go away!" He nodded and looked back to Juna. As he began to kiss her it rang again and again and again.

"Elder!" roared Wolf. Elder got up. Juna tried to pull him back in bed, but he was frustrated by now. He put on his loincloth and opened the door. he came out pushing his brother back.

"What?!" Elder snapped.

"Where the hell is Juna?!" Wolf yelled.

"In my bed!" growled Elder quietly, but none the less angry. Wolf froze. There was a moment of silence. "She is my mate! I will fight Kec'than for her if she means so much to him, but I doubt she does!"

"He claimed her!" Wolf yelled slightly less angry. "He claimed her, and you went behind his back and took her before she was even 18!"

"I love her, Wolf! And yes, I did take her last night, but a couple hours make no differnce!" Wolf stood stunned.

"But Kec'than-" began Wolf more hurt than angry now.

"I love her!" Elder said quietly. "That is all there is to it. She's mine. Kec'than has Ino." Elder turned and went back in. Juna sat on the bed looking shocked Elder came to her.

"Oh, Elder! That was just so sweet!" she cried. He layed her back down. His erection came back very quickly. "Elder!" she giggled as he began again. "Oh, Elder!"

He pulled on her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Mmh, Juna!" he whispered. "You're just delicious!" She purred happily.

At lunch Juna and Elder finally came out. they were holding hands and cuddling close to each other. Elder motioned for Scar to move down, so he did. In turn Lex, Celtic, and Jaslene were forced to move down Juna sat next to Elder.

"So Jaslene was right." said Ty'che.

"Right about what?" Elder asked.

"You and Juna." she replied.

"Ah, yes." he said happily looking at Juna. "Me and Juna! I've taken her as my mate. I would like to affirm soon. Wouldn't you Juna?"

"Yes!" she cried with joy. She jumped up and hugged him around the neck. Juna quickly sat back down and looked ashamed for her behavior. "Sorry."

"Never be sorry about showing your affection for me." said Elder. He leaned close to her and kissed her neck. Wolf looked upset by this, but a conflicting emotion appeared. he was happy that his brother was happy.

"Aw!" said Jaslene and Hannah together.

"So Juna," said Jaslene, "you still want your party or was Father party enough?" Juna looked at her shocked.

"Shut up, you pervert!" she said. Jaslene snickered. "And yes, I still want my party!"

"It will now be your welcome to womanhood party also." said Lex. Juna looked more embarrassed.

"oh, come on." said Hannah. "Quit embarrassing her. I do just have one question for you though, Juna?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"So how was it?!" said Hannah. Juna put her head in her hands as she laughed shyly. Lex, Jaslene, and Hannah were now giggling at Juna's reaction.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Jaslene. "She's blushing!"

"Would you all stop?!" snapped Wolf. The table fell silent. The girls shot him mean looks, but stayed quiet. Finally someone spoke up.

"Whateves!" snapped Jaslene rudely.

* * *

Author's Note: Done! Please review!


	27. Party Of Surprises

**Author's Note:** Please guys! I need you to tell me what you think. Do you love it, hate it, or think I could improve? Please review!

* * *

**Ch. 27- Party Of Surprises**

That evening the garden was all decorated. There were now tables in the grass, and a strange bar-b-q pit type device on the walkway. Everyone except for Juna, Elder, and Wolf went out to start the food or make sure everything was ready. Soon Elder took Juna out. She was happily surprised at how hard they all had worked. Now Jaslene and Celtic got a pinata up. All the pups were running around them and the tree they were hanging it from. Juna laughed at the Xenomorph pinata.

"Come on, kids, and Juna!" Jaslene called. Juna stumbled over. Celtic came held the rope as Jaslene picked up a long smooth stick and blindfolds. "Come here."

"Do I have to?" Juna whinnied feeling silly about this.

"Yes, now come." Juna came to Jaslene. She put the blind folders on Juna when she was near. "The thing about 18 is, it's the point when you say 'goodbye' to childhood and 'hello' to adulthood. So I thought you should do something kiddish, then you can go back over with Elder. What you do is, you swing the stick at the Xenomorph and try to bust it." Jaslene handed Juna the stick.

"But I can't see!" said Juna.

"I know!" replied Jaslene in a kind of imitating tone. "That's haft the fun." She spun Juna around three times and pushed her in the direction of the pinata. Juna felt around with the stick. When she found it she took a swing, but Celtic pulled it up before it made contact. Everyone who was watching laughed. Juna lifted the bind folds to see it up high. She glared at Celtic as he smile mischievously.

"Okay, I won't move it this time." he said. She put the blindfolds back over her eyes, and tried again. this time she knocked the head loose. She took the blindfolds off and observed her work.

"Now you may return to the adults." said Jaslene taking the stick and blindfolds. Juna ran back to Elder. he was seated at a tabled with Hult'ah. "Kids, kids!" Jaslene called to the rowdy group. "Get in a line! Shortest to tallest!" They bustled into formation. Ti'ka'il watched with a smile as she stood next to Det'kin'da at the grilling device. he was overturning some meat Ti'ka'il has seasoned for the party.

"What?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Jaslene's going to make a great mother, don't you think?" she replied. Det'kin'da looked towards the pinata. The pups went through the line taking turns whacking the Xenomorph. Finally it broke open. Tons of rapped sweets spilled out.

"Everyone divide it fairly!" Jaslene called. I will come though and help if you don't! And save at less one for the birthday girl!" One little girl took four packs and quickly ran to the table Juna was sitting at.

"Miss Juna! Miss Jaslene said to give you some!" she called in a cute voice. She set two packs on the table. One was a wrapped brownie and the other was three wrapped cookies. Juna looked down at them, then to the little girl.

"Thank you!" she replied. The little girl smile and ran to her mother. Ti'ka'il stepped away from the grill as her little one approached. She snatched her up sweetly. Then Hannah came over with Ti'ka'il's youngest. Jaslene and Celtic began to clean up the mess on the ground when suddenly Jaslene passed out. Celtic went to her quickly, as did Ti'ka'il after she put her little one down. Celtic picked up Jaslene and ran after Ti'ka'il, who was leading the way to the medical bay.

"That Jaslene sure does visit the medical bay a lot." said Hult'ah.

"I'm sure she's okay." said Elder trying to reassure himself. he stood up and began to walk away when Kec'than and Ino entered the garden. Juna jumped up and clung to Elder's arm. She peered around him to see the two nearing them.

"Juna!" said Kec'than. he went around Elder. Juna did too, but Elder snatched her in both his arms.

"Thank you, Uncle, but now I must take my little Juna." said Kec'than.

"I'm sorry, Kec'than, but that is not possible." Elder replied. "Someone else has claimed her. He is of higher rank, therefore you lose out." Kec'than growled.

"Who is it that has claimed her?!" he yelled. Wolf rushed out to get between them. "I will fight this person!"

"It is I!" snapped Elder. Kec'than's eyes widened. Ino came to his side.

"She is not worth a fight with the king!" she said quietly. He looked at her.

"You are right, Ino." he said. His voice shook with anger. "I have you at less. I will leave her to my uncle. He has a softness for poor quality mates." Suddenly Kec'than was laying on the ground, and bleeding from the mouth. He looked up. his father stood in front of Elder, fighting him back. Elder had his right fist still balled. Everyone looked to the group in shock.

"Don't you ever say that about Juna or Hestia ever again!!" yelled Elder. "Or I will rip your head clean from your body, you worthless, womanizing, bad blooded, coward!!" Wolf pushed Elder back.

"Stop!!" yelled Wolf. The two glared at each other for a long moment. then Juna gently took Elder's right arm.

"Please, Elder.' she spoke very softly. "No more. You made your point." He looked down at her face.

"As you wish, Juna." he replied softening. Ino tried to help Kec'than up, but he pushed her back. It wasn't a hard push, but being pregnant it made her fall on her butt. Kec'than jumped up and stormed off. Ino got up, and went after him. Wolf left too.

In the medial bay, Ti'ka'il took some blood work and looked over it quickly. Jaslene awoke shortly and sat up. Celtic stood there worried.

"What happen?" she asked.

"You passed out." he replied.

"Oh." she said. Just then Ti'ka'il walked in with a big smile.

"Just what i thought." she stated.

"Huh?" said Celtic.

"Brace yourself, Celtic."

"Oh, no!" he replied to Ti'ka'il.

"You're going to be a father."

"Oh, my gosh!" said Jaslene She put her hands to her head.

"Did-did-did you-really? Really?!" Ti'ka'il nodded as Celtic stuttered. "Yes!" Celtic picked up Jaslene and spun her around. "I'm going to be a father!" She now smiled as he put her down, and ran out screaming repeatedly, "I'm going to be a father!" Jaslene and Ti'ka'il laughed for a moment.

"You're two to three weeks along, Jaslene." said Ti'ka'il. "In two more weeks I'll be able to take a sauna gram."

"When will you be able to tall what gender it is?" Jaslene asked.

"Two to three months." Jaslene nodded.

By now Celtic reached the garden, though his screams could be heard before he exited the palace. At first they all watched as he ran around screaming, then Elder stepped in front of him. He held Celtic's shoulders firmly.

"Calm down, son." he said. "Now speak softly and slowly."

"Jaslene is pregnant!" said Celtic still rather loudly, but much slower. "You're going to be a grandpa!"

"Seriously?!" Celtic nodded to his father. Elder left go and looked around frantically. "Where is she?! Where's the beautiful mother to be?!" Now Jaslene and Ti'ka'il came back out to the garden. Elder ran over and knelt before her belly.

"Hello, love child! This is your Grandpa Elder speaking! Please be a boy!" he said excitedly to her abdomen. Jaslene stood there with her hands on her hips and an irritated look. Lex, Hannah, and Juna now ran over and began to hug her and rub her stomach. The chattering became very loud around her. She tried to escape, but failed every attempt.

"Enough!" she finally yelled. Everyone backed away. "Do not crowd me! I frickin' swear I will bitch slap all of you!" She walked from the group irritated. She went over to Det'kin'da, who had kept watch over the grill. He looked at her as she looked at the meat.

"They are all done." he said. "Would you like to have the meal now?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'll check on everything else." She pulled out a little com device. "Bring all the food out. All, but the cake." she spoke into it.

"What would you like to do about the cake? asked one of the chiefs.

"I'm going to check it over once more." she replied.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's miss. I'm not a ma'am."

"Yes, miss." the chief replied with a chuckle. Then Jaslene walked back to the palace.

Later that evening, after they all ate, Jaslene stood up as the huge cake was brought out. it was layered with light pink frosting and white lettering that said, 'Happy Birthday, Juna!'

"Wow!" said Juna going to the empty table it was being set on. Jaslene stood next to her. Then Hannah and Lex came over. "Did you guys really make this?!"

"Yep." said Hannah. "We worked on it almost all day."

"Well, we had to send Lex away when it came to stacking and decorating." said Jaslene. Lex crossed her arms.

"Sorry. i'm not great in the kitchen!" she snapped.

"We know, honey, we know." said Hannah sweetly.

"Can I have some right now?!" Juna asked impatiently.

"Hold on." said Jaslene. She stuck a candle 1 and 8 at the top and lit them. "it's traditional for humans to sing a song-"

"Yeah!" shout Celtic a little tipsy from the c'ntlip. "Let's sing!" Before Celtic could start any song Yeyinde stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Once was enough!" snapped Yeyinde.

Jaslene continued after that scene, "but we'll skip that and go to the next step. The birthday person makes a wish,-"

"And you can't tell anyone, or it won't come true!" Hannah added. "I wished for a pony when I was 7, told everyone and it never happened." Jaslene giggled at that.

"Then you blow the candles out." Lex completed for Jaslene. Juna looked around at them.

"Then we can eat it?" she asked.

"Then we can eat it." Jaslene replied. Juna thought for a moment, closed her eyes, then blew out the candles. Hannah pulled the smoking candles out before Jaslene could reach them.

"You shouldn't inhale smoke, Momma." said Hannah. Lex took the knife and cut the cake before Jaslene could.

"No sharp objects!" said Lex. Then she touched Jaslene's belly after giving Juna a piece.

"Geez, my children will have sheltered lives." said Jaslene.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Done. Hope you enjoy it.


	28. True Colors

**Ch. 28- True Colors**

That night Kec'than paced in his room as Ino watched.

"Kec'than, my love, this is no big deal." she said softly.

"That is not for you to decide!" he snapped. She got off the bed and went to him. He looked in her eyes for a moment. "You are becoming weak, Ino!" he snapped after a moment. Last month you planned to help me have Juna as my second mate, and you as my queen when we overthrow my uncle and his pathetic line!"

"Is it weak to see holes in the plan?" she asked calmly. He swiftly slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, and now had a little blood in her mouth. She sat up in shock.

"There is nothing wrong with my plan!" he yelled. "It is the people in it!" he said still angry, but a little softer as he knelt down before her.

"Kec'than, why do you say such things?" she asked softly holding her right cheek. He stood up looking frustrated with her.

"Ino, you are such a fake!" he said. She was about to cry now. Suddenly she put her hand on her bump.

"Ah!" she cried. Kec'than knelt down again. this time he seemed concerned. he spread her legs and pulled off her undergarments. She was bleeding heavily. She was having a miscarriage. She cried from the pain. Kec'than picked her up and took her to the medical bay. There was no one there. He paged for medial assistance. Ti'ka'il looked at her com. Then she got up from the party table she was at and rushed off.

"Finally!" snapped Kec'than when Ti'ka'il entered. Ino was already on a medical bed. Ti'ka'il ignored him and went to Ino. After a short scan Ti'ka'il looked at Ino, then Kec'than sadly.

"There's nothing I can do, but provide pain reliever and monitor Ino's health. The fetus is dead already, and her body will discharge it no matter what." said Ti'ka'il sincerely sorry.

"No!" cried Ino. She layed her head back and sobbed. Her hands covered most of her face.

"I'm sorry." Ti'ka'il said. Kec'than stormed out.

The next day Ino had discharged the fetus, and was recovering in the medical bay. She had seen nor heard nothing of Kec'than.

Jaslene was tending to the garden as usually, when Kec'than came around a statue darkly. Jaslene jumped back when she finally noticed him.

"It's all around the palace." he said in a tone that sent chills down her spine. "You are pregnant and my mate has had a miscarriage." Jaslene stood up nervously and took her tools to the next bush down to put more distance between them.

"I'm sorry to here about your lost, Kec'than." she said. "I hear Ino is quite upset." He came a little closer. She senced something was more disturbing about him now than ever before.

"Yes." he replied. "I am too. You see, that was to be my first pup." His tone grew more dark and frighting.

"Again I am sorry for your loss." said Jaslene as he got closer. She jumped up from her knees at the bush. It was only haft trimmed, but she wanted to get away from him swiftly. "I will pray for-" He pushed her to the ground.

"What I don't get is," he snapped, "why is your blissful news more important than my tragedy?!" He knelt down. She was still on her back. As she tried to get up he held her down. He got sat on top of her now straddling her arms.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No!" he yelled slamming her back down as she tried to get up. "Maybe if I fuck a little human tramp I will get the respect I deserve! Maybe Elder will make me king!" He began to tray to rip her clothes off.

"No!" she screamed. "Stop!" He had let go of her arms so now she flung them. He pulled at her jeans. She tried to push him away , but to no avail. Finally he pushed his whole body weigh on top of her. She reached out to grab onto something. 'Anything!' Her hand clutched something metal. She jabbed it into Kec'than's head. Blood dripped slowly from it. His body went limp on top of her. She heard voices and bustling feet nearing now. Someone pulled Kec'than off her and grabbed her up. She looked to Kec'than. Her pruning scissors were far into his head. He was dead. Wolf knelt over him. Jaslene looked to see she was securely in the arms of Celtic. She shook.

"He's dead!" cried Wolf. This all was in a hazy slow motion to her. A whole group crowded the scene. Wolf was in tears. Yeyinde and Ti'ka'il stood next to him in shock.

"I'm sorry." Jaslene whispered. "I'm sorry." Wolf turned to her full of anger, but saw the look on her face. He went back to being purely sad. "He was trying to-" she took a shaky breath, "hurt me." Celtic calmly hushed her. "I didn't mean to-" she said. "I didn't mean to!" She put her face against Celtic's chest.

The next day Kec'than was cremated. Ino cried as they spread his ashes. Jaslene was there with Celtic at her side. Wolf spread the ashes in the forest by the palace where Kec'than loved to play as a child. Ti'ka'il stood on one side of her father as Yeyinde stood on the other. Det'kin'da stood with Jaslene, Celtic, Juna, and Elder holding their youngest pup. Though nobody, but Wolf and Ino was truly saddened by this loss, they remained quiet and solem out of respect.

When they returned to the palace Ino did something unexpected. She touched Juna on the shoulder gently.

"May I have a moment of your time, sister?" she asked sincerely. Elder looked from Juna to Ino and Juna looked from Ino to Elder. He released her hand.

"Go, my dear." Elder said sweetly. "Speak with her." Juna nodded and let Ino lead her off to the garden. When they were there Ino finally spoke again.

"I've lost so much in such a short time." Ino stated sadly as she stood by the pond. Juna kept a good six feet between them. "And I fear it is only the beginning. Ino was on the brink of tears again. "I must confess a secret to you, Juna." All this time Ino refused to look at Juna, but now she looked her straight in the eyes. "This will hurt you, but I beg you not to disown me. You are all I have left."

"It's about Father's ship, isn't it?" asked Juna knowingly. Yet she wished it was not the truth. Ino nodded.

"I-" Ino looked away as her eyes misted. "I was aboard the ship that shot down Father's ship."

"Why?!" said Juna quickly coming up to her and looking straight at her sister's face.

"I'd just found out that you aren't really my sister." said Ino looking at Juna. Suddenly she slapped Ino across the face.

"You heartless bitch!" Juna snapped as her eyes teared. "How dare you say I'm not your sister?! We may not share the same blood, but I grew up with you! I wanted to be like you when I was a pup! You are my sister, though you may be a rotten one at that!" Ino was shocked, and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I know that now." she sobbed falling on her knees. "I wish I could take it back. I wish I would have understood what horrible mistakes I was making, but I was blinded by my anger and greed. How can i ever make it up to you?!" Juna knelt down and hugged her sister.

"What you are doing now is a good start." said Juna. Ino embraced her and kept sobbing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	29. A New Start

**Ch. 29- A New Start**

At dinner Elder sat at his end of the table unable to eat. He was worried about Juna. Finally she came in leading Ino by the hand.

"Would you mind moving down one?" she asked Scar. The whole table shifted. Now Juna sat down next to Elder, with Ino on her other side. Scar gave a slight snarl. He received numerous glares, but none of them were from Ino. She was still and quiet. Juna patted her hand comfortingly.

"So I see what ever you two have discused has brought you closer." said Elder in a sweet manner.

"Yes, your majesty." replied Ino.

"Don't be so formal, Ino. Please speak to me as just Elder."

"With all due respect, sir." she said. "I have lost the right to speak with you that way."

"No, you haven't." said Elder. "Soon you will be my sister-in-law, for Juna and I will affirm in two weeks. And Wolf I hope you will finally let us meet that woman you have been courting for the past six months."

"Does that mean Juna will be queen?!" Ino asked in shock.

"Not by law." Juna replied.

"Why?"she asked.

"Because I won't be king much longer." said Elder. "Soon Celtic and Jaslene will take the thrown." Ino looked at them.

"You really think Jaslene and Celtic will be ready soon?" asked Wolf. "Especially Jaslene? I should think that under the fact that she is pregnant you would lighten her work load."

"It will be okay, Uncle." said Jaslene. "I'll be ready."

"Yes, Jaslene is already learning some of the subjects on her own initiative." said Celtic. "Not to mention that I'm also helping her."

"So it's true that you are pregnant?" asked Ino when she was sure Celtic was done talking.

"Two to three weeks." Jaslene repplied. Ino nodded looking kind of sad.

"Geez, I've been wanting to find a mate and have a pup or two." said Cae'spero after a moment. Everyone looked at him. His gaze was on Ino, but he quickly looked down at his food as Ino looked at him.

The next day Juna took Ino out to the garden to tend to it. Jaslene had a busy day and feared she wouldn't get to it. It was close to lunch time when Elder called Juna in. Ino was left alone now, but it wasn't upsetting to her. The garden brought peace to her soul, as did tending it. She figured that was one reason why Jaslene tended the garden herself most days.

Inside looking out the windows was Cae'spero. He paced back and forth as he stared. 'What am I thinking?' he thought. 'She just lost her mate three days ago.' He stopped and looked straight out the windows. 'I'm just going to talk to her Just talk.' He took a deep breath and exited to the garden. When he appeared Ino looked up from her work. He came towards her nervously, but kept some distance.

"Hello." she said.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Miss Ino?" he said a bit shyly. He mentally smacked himself for not saying something better.

"Yes." Ino replied with a smile. "It appears to be almost lunch time." Ino was observing the potions of the suns. Cae'spero nodded coming a bit closer. Ino looked down at the flowers she had been pruning. Then she began to stand. Cae'spero quickly offered his hand. She looked up at him. For a moment he was scared she wasn't going to take it, but she did. He helped her up. Ino couldn't help but feel flattered by Cae'spero's show of affection. She did just loss Kec'than, but he never showed such sweetness.

"Would you like to escort me to lunch?" Ino asked rather bluntly. 'Where the hell did that come from?' she thought.

"I would love to, Miss Ino." he said eagerly. He held out his right arm for her. She took it, disobeying what would have been proper since she was a widow. Usually a female would wait a week out of respect, but she wanted answers to the questions that arose in her.

"You my call me 'Ino'." she said as they began to walk. He looked pleasantly surprised by it.

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly. "Miss Ino has such a sweet sound to it." She chuckled with him. "Yet saying your name at all is sweet." he said after a moment. It was in a romantic, yet serious tone, one Ino never heard Kec'than use. It was one Celtic, Scar, Yeyinde, Elder, or Det'kin'da would have spoken to their mate in.

They entered the halls in silence. They were haft way to the dinning hall soon enough. Ino stopped herself and Cae'spero. She looked to the floor in deep thought. Cae'spero stood at her side waiting, expecting the worst. Rejection! When she looked to him she saw something beautiful in his eyes. It was love and emotion. Only on a few times did Kec'than show any emotion like what she saw, and they had been together six months. Yet here was Cae'spero. It had only been a few days since they met. Hardly had they talked, but his eyes showed more caring emotion than Kec'than had- ever. She immediately did something unexpected. Mandibles touching, Cae'spero felt a warm, wet tong plead for entrance. Their tusks entwined as it was natural when two Yautjas kissed. Neither realized what exactly they had just done until a voice broke the trance they seemed to have fallen under.

"Oh, my gods!" came the voice of Ti'kail. She and Det'kin'da stood about ten feet from the two in shock. Ino and Cae'spero had instantly pulled away, but then with a look at Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da Ino jumped back touching he mouth looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry." she said, then rushed off. Cae'spero looked at the two completely surprised and embarrassed. Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da slowly walked by Cae'spero.

"I won't even ask." said Ti'ka'il still in shock. He left a big gap of space before he began to follow them to the dinning room. When they entered, Cae'spero noticed Ino was already seated next to Juna. She glanced at the group, but quickly looked away.

Cae'spero couldn't help feeling some pride that he and Ino had already kissed. He liked her a lot. Her face had softened since he first saw her. There was a new look in her eyes now too.Though she was not the most beautiful Yautja woman, the events that so recently and quickly changed her made her inner beauty shine through, which made her more appealing to him.

Several times over lunch Ino glanced at Cae'spero. When their gazes met she would quickly look away. Ty'che noticed this. She noticed a lot. She and Jaslene were very a like in that manner, for Jaslene noticed a lot too. She and Ty'che exchanged a few whispers to each other, yet other words remained quiet on the matter. Ti'ka'il nor Det'kin'da spoke of what they saw either. Ino was relieved that they were keeping it quiet now. Even if they told everyone later, she didn't care as long as she wasn't around. Surely they were not like that though. Both were brave enough to open the discussion at the table amongst everyone. Ino prayed they wouldn't speak of it at all still.

After lunch Ino went back out to the garden, but she was not joined by Juna. It was Jaslene who came out. Ino blinked at her.

"Jaslene?!" she said getting up from her seat on the ground. Jaslene smiled at her and sat down on the bench.

"Ino, do you have a moment?" she asked politely. Ino nodded and came over to join Jaslene. After Ino was settled on the bench, Jaslene asked a blunt question. "Do you like Cae'spero?"

"Well, we don't know each other that well, so I-ah-can't-" she tumbled on the words.

"I mean, do you think he'd be someone you'd like to court?" said Jaslene. Ino jumped up.

"What did Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da tell you?!" she snapped.

"What would they have to tell me? I simply noticed you looking at him at lunch." said Jaslene. "He fancies, you know. Ty'che would love to see him settle down with a mate. Did something happen, Ino?"

Ino sat down looking worried. "I kissed him."

Jaslene stared in shock. She looked away, then looked back. "Already?!"

"I didn't mean to." Ino replied. "He was escorting me to lunch and-and I just looked in his eyes. Next thing I know I heard Ti'ka'il's voice. I beg you not to tell anyone. It was very disrespectful of me to even be walking with him without Wolf's permission."

"I won't tell a soul." said Jaslene. "But you should talk with Wolf. Last thing he would want is for you to be alone and unhappy." Ino nodded feeling empowered by Jaslene's support. She turned and walked off. "Hey, where are you going?" called Jaslene. Ino haft turned.

"To speak with Wolf." she said. "Thank you, Jaslene."

When Ino found Wolf, he was training some young Yautjas in the forest outside the palace. He stopped instructing how to use the blunt spears and signaled for them to start brawling. They were blunt spears because the purpose of them was not to harm each other, but to just learn how to move with them, though they were unable to prevent giving and receiving some bumps and bruises. Wolf now cam to Ino.

"Ino, what brings you out here?" he asked kindly. She fidgeted for a moment.

"I shall be blunt, Sir Wolf." she stated firmly although she was nervous. "Cae'spero wishes to court me." Wolf thought for a minute showing no emotion on the topic- yet.

"And what do you wish, Ino?" he asked.

"I wish to not feel so alone." Wolf had not expected that sort of reply. he stood back stunned, but then looked at her understandingly.

"Hum." he sighed. He smiled sadly. "Then I wish the best for you." He gave her a peck on the forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	30. New Threat

**Ch. 30- New Threat**

Suddenly a beast plodded into the group of youngsters. It viciously ripped the one of their heads right off. Still shocked, but now angry the group attacked the predalien together. It shrieked flinging the young ones away. It took another and pinned it. The young Yautja girl fought her it as best she could. Then Wolf jumped in and stabbed it, trying to drive it away from the young female, but it was to no avail. It turned and drug her off.

"No!!" yelled Wolf. One of the young males began to run past Wolf. He clutched the young one by the arm.

"No, Da'chan'de!" said Wolf. "We have to gather more hunters. That was a predalien. It is a prey even more dangerous than the Xenomorph."

"But it will kill Zazin!" Da'chan'de yelled. He tried to force after them, but Wolf held him back.

"I know." he replied sadly. "I'm sorry." It appeared Da'chan'de had begun to cry. His breathing became gaspy, and he pulled the hoses from him mask. He ripped the mask from his face as he fell on his knees. With a hand on his shoulder Wolf hailed the palace from his wrist com. When he was done he turned to Ino, who stood back in shock. "Take Wrak-Oto inside Ino." he said. Wrak-Oto, the only other female student, protested. "All females have to remain inside so this predalien has no one to breed to. Now go! And warn the others!" Ino grabbed Wrak-Oto by the wrist and pulled her to the palace at a quick pace.

"Why only females?" asked one of the two young males that stood behind Wolf and Da'chan'de.

"Because Ki'its'pa, this is a male." said Wolf not even turning to him. An alarm sounded throughout the city. "When a predalien is born from a Yautja host, the hosts gender determines the gender of the predalien. The males are far more hazardest than the females."

"Why?" asked the other young male.

"Because, Bet'Karh, the males breed right to a female, human or Yautja, while a female has to lay eggs. I'd think," he said turning to Bet'Karh and Ki'its'pa, "that would be obvious!"

"Well, just wanted to check my conclusion, Sir Wolf." said Bet'Karh. "Sorry for my offence." Wolf walked to the bloody corpse that was on the ground.

"Skemte." he whispered sadly. He then said a quick and quiet prayer for him. he thought of putting Zazin in, but he was speaking aloud and Da'chan'de was too close by right now. Da'chan'de seemed to be in a prayer of his own as Wolf looked at him, but it was silent. He felt bad for Da'chan'de. Zazin was his betrothed mate since they were small pups. he grew up with her. he loved her, and she loved him.

As others appeared Da'chan'de jumped up and place his mask back on. He was ready to go. Elder and Wolf walked aide by side in the lead. Following was Celtic and Scar, then Da'chan'de, Ki'its'pa, and Bet'Karh. Taking the rear was Det'kin'da, Yeyinde, and Hult'ah's oldest son, Honest'us.

In orbit a little ways away from the planet there was a strange ship. Loudly a Yautja man trudged to one of the rooms aboard. he entered and there sat a dark looking middle age Yautja.

"It has begun." said the one who entered.

"Good." said the one seated. he had a distasteful wickedness in his voice. "We shall finish what Lord Kec'than wanted."

"Yes, Sir Cetanu." replied the one who entered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	31. The Hunt

**Ch. 31- The Hunt**

The group moved quickly, but silently through the forest which grew darker and quieter. On Elder's ground reading he found a ship. it was wrecked and abandoned. He and Wolf spoke quietly about it. Everyone else stood still and silent, except for Da'chan'de. He paced back and forth- silently.

"Why do we wait?!" he whispered after a while.

"We must determine the best course of action!" snapped Wolf hushedly.

"There is only one course of action!" Da'chan'de snapped back still soft, but fiercely. Then he rushed towards the ship. The others pursued him, but his speed was increased by his rage.

"Stop!" Wolf yelled as a predalien appeared at the opening. It was younger and smaller, but still lethal. Da'chan'de came to a holt with his cannon aimed at it. He fired, missing it. He only caught it's movement in the nick of time. He extended his spear and waited till it was almost on top of him to drive it into the little demon's head. He roared in victory as it went limp and he let it fall over after removing his spear. Wolf was now next to him and smacked him hard in the back of the head. "I told you to wait! Damn it! You're lucky you won!"

Then Wolf lead the way into the opening. Inside the walls were covered with slim. There was a wet hotness to the inside. They cautiously made their down the corridors to the center of the ship.

Back at the palace the females and pups had gathered into a central room. It was built in the ancient days to protect the young ones in case something happened, like this for instance. 'Bless the ancestors!' Ti'ka'il thought as the pups gathered tightly around her, Jaslene, Juna, Hannah, and Lex. Cae'spero pushed through the crowd until he found Ino with the others trying to keep the young female, Wrak-Oto, from leaving.

"Miss Ino!" he called coming to her. She turned to him.

"Just Ino, Cae'spero." she said as she hugged him. He gripped her tightly. "Sir Wolf gave us permission to court. He pulled backed.

"Really?!" he said happily. She nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful!" he said pulling her close again. "I hope Sir Wolf will return well so I may thank him."

Jaslene stood holding as many of the children that were clinging to her as she could. Her eyes were closed, she was silent as if praying. Finally a little voice pulled her from her solitude.

"Miss Jaslene, are you praying for my father too?" said one of Ti'ka'il's younger girls. Jaslene nodded. Can i pray with you?"

"Yes, just hold on tight, close you eyes, and say your prayer, Kantra." said Jaslene sweetly. She smiled at the irony. Kantra meant prayer. Ti'ka'il had told her why they named her that. it was because Kantra came earlier than expected, while Det'kin'da was on a hunt. Only one of Ti'ka'il's teen pups was there to help at the time. Ti'ka'il prayed that Kantra would wait only a couple more hours. It was apparent Ti'ka'il was thinking about that day.

"Det'kin'da better come back, or I won't name our next child after his father." said Ti'ka'il haft joking. Everyone looked at her. "Found out this morning. He doesn't even know yet." Her voice was sad now, but it quickly changed. "Dahdtoudi!"

A female yautja was quickly nearing them. Her belly was at a small bump. She was Yeyinde's daughter.

"Ti'ka'il!" she called with joy. "Hannah!" She hugged them anxiously.

Outside the doors a hoard of marked Yautja men gathered. They all growled and chattered with anger of this threat, this predalien. Yet two stood in a far corner talking to each other. they appeared about the same age, about fifty. They were both considered great hunters and teachers.

"Most of the younger ones are getting too anxious about this beast. What do you say about it, Dachande?" asked one of the two. The second pulled out of his thought. He had a broken tusk on his left lower mandible.

"I do not blame them." he replied. "For Vk'leita, this would be a great hunt for any." Vk'leita smiled.

"I heard one of your older pups is on the hunt for it."

"What?!" snapped Dachande honored, but worried. "Which one?"

"The one named after you."

"He's not even blooded yet!" snapped Dachande. "How could Wolf allow this?!"

"I don't think he could make your son sit it out. The predalien took my daughter Zazin into it'd nest." Dachande softened his expression in sympathy. Zazin was Vk'leita's favorite pup even though she was a girl. Out of all 53 of Vk'leita's pups he seemed to love her the most.

"I'm sorry." said Dachande. "I'm sure my son will do his best to offer revenge."

"I don't believe she's dead, nor dying." said Vk'leita. "She was wearing a mask. The creatures will try to impregnate her, not kill her. Perhaps your son will do more than revenge. He is bound and determined to take her as his affirmed mate as soon as he is marked."

"Huh!" snuffed Dachande. "If she is saved I would be proud to see our bloodlines entwined."

"I would too." said Vk'leita. Now a younger Yautja came forth. Vk'leita became pleased at the sight. "Oc'djy!"

"Father." he said bowing his head.

"Dachande, this is one of my sons. He will soon be having a pup with one of Wolf's grand children."

It was in the belly of the ship that they found the nest. Wolf peered around the corner. One was laying eggs as the other was finishing cocooning Zazin. It shrieked at her masked face. It's inner mouth tasted the metal and it shrieked again. A sound came from the female predalien. It was in the process of laying more eggs, though there were dozens already. The male made a harsh sound as it turned to the female. She shrieked a warning as the male neared. It growled, growing closer. Suddenly it attacked the female. She struggled to fight back, but was unable to. The male predalien bled her to death. Everything smoldered and dissolved. Then the male crushed the eggs before turning back to Zazin. The blood from the female oozed from his mouth. Zazin struggled at the hardening slim that held her to the wall.

Da'chan'de looked at Wolf pleadingly as it drew nearer. Wolf looked at him to go just as the predalien faced Zazin. Da'chan'de aimed his cannon and managed to hit, but it was the tail he hit. He blew it right off. It screamed in pain and turned to the assailant. All of them stepped into view.

"Da'chan'de, Ki'its'pa, Bet'Karh, get Zazin as the rest of us sidetrack the predalien." whispered Wolf. The three held back as the others charged at the predalien. It stepped back as if overwhelmed by the six. Then Da'chan'de lead the other two to Zazin. They pulled and cut at the cocoon encased around her. She tried to help as much as she could.

Now at the palace a hord of darkly clad Yautjas neared the room where the females and pups were. They brought up two young girls, so the males gaurding the room opened the doors. When they did things got out of control. A bunch of the males rushed in, pushing out females and pups. The group rushed into the back. Most of the odd group stayed at the doors and fought back the other males.

"What the hell is going on here?!" snapped Vk'leita. Oc'djy turned and rushed into the crowd. Screams and cried came from pups, as the sound of cannons and spears became deafening.

The group had reached the back and surrounded the girls and the pups. Ti'ka'il pushed the pups behind her and charged at the enemy. She was knocked across the face with a spear. the impact knocked her out cold. The pups cried. Cae'spero stepped in front of Hannah, Lex, and Jaslene, who stood in front of the children. The Juna, Ino, and Wrak-Oto went to Cae'spero's sides. Dahtoudi was pushed to the side by the group where Ti'ka'il layed. Oc'djy came in quickly and rushed towards her with his spear out. One of the group turned and shot him down before he could come closer.

"Oc'djy!" screamed Dahtoudi. It was loud enough for all to hear. She began to cry as his body fell to the floor. He had almost broken in haft by the blast.

"Surrender the humans or you will be next." said the leader coldly.

"Never!" spat Cae'spero. The leader aimed his cannon on him. Jaslene rushed into the front and threw her arms out as if to protect them all.

"No! Please stop!" she yelled over the noise. The leader of the group dropped his aim and listened. "Don't hurt anyone else and I'll surrender, but leave Lex and Hannah alone!" The leader typed something into his wristband. A long moment passed. Then he pulled her through her group by her clothes. When they were through he pushed her ahead a couple paces.

"To the ship dock." he growled. The group turned away. Cae'spero tried to advance, but was pulled back by Ino. One of them turned and almost fired.

"Stay there, Cae'spero!" yelled Jaslene turning around. She was quickly pulled back on track by the leader.

Finally Zazin dropped into Da'chan'de's arms.

"Got her!" he called to the others. They broke off from the battle, and tried to back away, but the predalien pursued them.

"You four go now!" called Wolf. They almost protested, but understood how serious he was so they turned and ran. Da'chan'de held Zazin's hand in his all the way out.

"We have to think of something!" called Elder.

"Not all of us are going to get out!" called Honest'us. They all looked at him knowing what he was thinking.

"Honest'us?!" said Elder.

"Please tell my family I love them." he replied. Elder nodded. Honest'us stepped back and set his wrist bomb. The beeping began. "Go now!"

"I will never forget this." said Elder with a hand on Honest'us shoulder. Then they all ran out as Honest'us remained and fought the predalien.

Jaslene exited the room to see Yautjas fighting each other.

"Stand down!" she called. They ceased. "Please stay here and remain calm." The leader pushed Jaslene into the direction of the ship dock. The group left. When they were surely gone a hoard of whispers and shocked awes arose. Yet everyone stayed. A couple of Yautjas from the group and a few more from the city layed dead at the doorway. It saddened Jaslene. She knew this was the only way to save her people-to-be. Well- maybe people-to-be at this point.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	32. Ino's Plan

**Ch. 32- Ino's Plan**

The four young ones were at the end of forest when they stopped. A loud boom echoed even to the castle. The ship heard and felt the blast too. Jaslene tremble at the thought of what that was. She sat behind red laser bars in the ship's brig.

Shortly Elder, Wolf, Celtic, Scar, and Det'kin'da came into view. Wolf carried something rather interesting in his hand. It was a finger of the predalien Da'chan'de had killed. Wolf beckoned him over. Wolf made the blood ooze out to the tip and marked Da'chan'de. He combined his own mark and Da'chan'de's father's mark. It looked like a 'T', but the bottom stick was like a lightning bolt. Zazin looked pleased as Da'chan'de turned to her. Wolf also made the mark on Da'chan'de's mask as he was turned away. When Da'chan'de turned back he looked at it in awe. He bowed his head to Wolf in gratitude.

Now that the strange group of Yautjas was gone, everyone began to move about. Cae'spero, Ino, Lex, and Juna came out and looked down the hall longingly. Hannah went to comfort Yeyinde's daughter as she cried over Oc'djy's dead body. Vk'leita rushed in now. Dachande lingered at the doorway and watched as Vk'leita put a hand on his son's head and growl mournfully.

"We have to go after them!" Lex called. Dachande turned his attention to her. He heard of the three humans of the palace, but was surprised he got to see all of them in one day, in a time frame of 30 minutes.

"We have to wait for Celtic." said Juna.

"He could be dead!" snapped Lex. "You heard and felt that boom!" Hult'ah stepped up with Ty'che at his side.

"We must take time to analize our situation." Hult'ah jumped in.

"Screw analyzing!" Lex yelled. They're going to kill her! Doesn't anyone care?!" She'd go after us!"

"Juna is right we must at less wait for Celtic." said Ino. "We must not make any hasty actions."

"Why would you care, bitch?!" snapped Lex. "You don't even like humans! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were behind this all along!"

"I do like human!" Ino snapped back. "I like Jaslene and Hannah, and I thought I could like you, but you are quite the bitch yourself, Lex! So shut up! And no, I was not behind this, but I might know how to help! But I won't help until Celtic arrives!" Lex began to tear up.

Celtic began to sprint to the palace. When he arrived he found people humming all down the hall of the safety room. he noticed the woman and pups.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked a young female that came to him. It was Wrak-Oto.

"Oh, Prince Celtic!" she exclaimed in urgency. "We were attacked. They took Princess Jaslene! Ti'ka'il is in the medical bay injured! Everyone else is with her!" Shock and horror spread across Celtic's face.

"Go tell my father and uncle!" he said. She nodded and rushed off as he made his way to the medical bay.

He busted into to medical bay finding it packed. Many stood around with deep cuts. There were too few doctors for the amount of injures. As he pushed through he noticed familiar figures in the back room. When he reached in and came in almost everyone jumped. This room was crowded too. Ti'ka'il was on a bed still unconscious. Around her was Juna, Lex, Cae'spero, and Ino. In the corner of the room stood Vk'leita and Hannah comforting a hysterical Dahtoudi.

"See, I told you he would come!" snapped Ino. Lex looked at her with a searing hatred. Then they began to bicker.

"Who has taken Jaslene?" said Celtic softly about to cry. He became angry that he was ignored. He said it again in a thunderous voice, "Who has taken Jaslene?"

They silenced.

"It was most likely Cetanu." said Ino after a moment. Celtic waited, expecting Ino to explain. After a short pause she did. "He was one of Kec'than followers, the right hand man if you want to put it that way. Kec'than planned to overthrow King Elder's bloodline even before Jaslene and Lex were in the picture. I don't know where the other followers are, I don't know their base. Kec'than never trusted me enough to tell me, and for good reason. The night I had the miscarriage I was going to tell Wolf everything I knew. I do know that they won't kill her until they are sure that all that oppose them are out of their was. She will be used as a pon to protect them from an outright assault."

"Are you sure?!" asked Celtic.

"Yes." Ino replied. "I'm positive, and I am willing to work as a spy for you if you let me." She looked at the faces around her. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I can promise that I will put my life on the line if it means getting Jaslene back safely. She protected all of us, and stopped the fighting. That was a true sign that she should be queen."

"But they saw you!" Cae'spero protested. "They won't trust you!"

"On the contrary, they might." she replied. "Kec'than's plan was all about deception. Dr. Nun'ulo fooled you all for over eight months. He screwed it up though when he got panicked. Kec'than always made it seem like I knew everything, and I complied. I acted like I knew everything. Let me have a chance."

"No!" snapped Cae'spero.

"Hey!" Ino snapped back. "You put your life on the line by almost attacking at less ten armed Yautjas while you were unarmed!" Cae'spero didn't shrink back as she thought he would. He puffed up and responded.

"That's because I'm a male!" he said. "I'm suppose to protect you and the other females!" All the women in the room looked at him infuriated by his statement. Now he shrank down and didn't peep another word.

"I trust you, Ino." said Celtic. "Jaslene and Juna believe in your change of heart, so I shall too."

"But Celtic-!" snapped Lex.

"Do not argue on this anymore, Lex!" Celtic thundered before she even finished. Lex took a deep, shaky breath, then ran out. "Ino leave now. Make sure they know it's you, and do your best to make them believe you are sincerely with them on revenge." Ino nodded and left to the ship dock.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	33. Play By Play

**Ch. 33- Play By Play**

Cae'spero caught Ino before she got on a small ship.

"You're not making me change my mind!" she shouted.

"I know." he called coming closer. He got inches from her before he spoke again. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck, and tell you I'm sorry." She looked at him lovingly. After a moment she gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I promise, everything will be alright." she whispered stilled nuzzled against him from the kiss.

"It better be." he said haft joking. He stepped back and watched her board the ship. Then he backed away and watched her leave.

It wasn't long till she came upon a large ship that was leaving. She hailed it. After a while the face of Cetanu came on her screen.

"Ah, Ino!" he said expectantly.

"Hello, Cetanu." she replied. "Permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted." he said. One of the docking doors opened.

As Ino entered the hallway she was greeted by two large, ugly Yautja guards. They led her to Cetanu's office. It was a very shady room, covered with trophies. Haft were human.

"We expected you sooner, Ino." he spoke as he leaned back in his chair.

"I couldn't come any sooner." she replied. "I had to fool everyone into thinking I had changed. Now I have made them think I will double cross you."

"There is no point." Cetanu snickered evilly. "We have that little human now. The one that supposedly killed Kec'than. I take it you'll want to kill her after all this is over."

"Nothing would satisfy me more, but my actions are indeed necessary." Ino rebutted. "They must believe I will rescue the human or they'd try to find a way to do so themselves. Prince Celtic is most upset and angry that we stole his mate." Cetanu thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right, Ino." he replied. "I hope you still desire to be queen when that weak bloodline falls."

"I do." said Ino. "I would like to pay a visit to the human, and while I do so, I will need my Tharian slave to set a bath for me. I hate being near that awful creature!'

Which one?" asked Cetanu jokingly. Ino gave an evil chuckle.

"Both, but mostly the human." she replied.

"Okay, go see the human." he announced. "Just control yourself. We can't kill her till all the others are gone." he reminded her.

"Understood." Ino replied before leaving. She was shown to the brig. There Jaslene sat behind laser bars The guard let them down.

"Ino?!" said Jaslene.

"Poor Princess Jaslene." said Ino in a mockery tone. She grabbed Jaslene by the neck. "This is pay back you know." she said wickedly. "You never belonged in this world. The only thing your king is good for are trophies."

"Why, Ino?" Jaslene whispered. Ino pulled Jaslene close and whispered in her ear.

"Play by play, darling. Just follow along." Then Ino threw Jaslene to the floor. "I hope you see where I stand!" she thundered. Jaslene looked up at her about to cry. "Everything will soon be perfect!" Ino stormed out.

For what felt like eternity Jaslene pondered everything Ino said. then someone slipped into the brig. It was Geeta, the Tharian slave. She slipped over to the bars. Jaslene crawled over as Geeta knelt down.

"Princess Jaslene! she exclaimed softly at the look of Jaslene's tear soaked face. "My master Ino sent me. She is sorry for her harshness. She explained everything to me. She is working with Prince Celtic."

"Oh, i knew she couldn't be that awful!" Jaslene exclaimed overjoyed.

"Shh!" hissed Geeta. "You can't give it away. We will all be in trouble if anyone finds out. If you are questioned why I was here, you're to say I wanted to see the prisoner that Ino mentioned to me, okay?" Jaslene nodded. "Don't worry, Princess, we will get you home." Geeta put a hand on Jaslene's.

"I trust you both." Jaslene replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	34. The Escape

**Author's Note: Jaslene and Celtic have a message.**

**Jaslene-**"We are deeply concerned about the readers! No one has reviewed the last two chapters, which are fill to the brim with excitement!"

**Celtic- **"They don't like us anymore!" sobbing

**Jaslene- **"Now sweetie, that can't be true. I'm sure their just busy." pats Celtic on the back

**Celtic- **"But we're important! We have feelings! I mean for Paya's sake the evil Yautjas just kidnapped you!" sobs harder

**Jaslene- **"Please review." Celtic wales, and sobs even harder "Please just review. He's really sensitive." looks at him with pity, sighs "Come on Celtic, let's get you to your therapist, and maybe we can get some ice cream afterwards."

**Celtic- **stops sobbing so hard"Only if it's chocolate chip cookie dough."

**Ch. 34- The Escape**

Nearly six months had passed, and by now Jaslene had a round belly. For being a prisoner, she was feed well enough. She had no idea what was going on outside of her cell, but Geeta visited every once in a while to check in on her.

At the palace things weren't the same. Celtic and Cae'spero took to being alone most of the time. Juna and Hannah were pregnant now. Scar and Lex were on the brink of getting separate rooms. Also Wolf, Ty'che, Hult'ah, and Firm'fid'us had left the palace. Elder and Celtic worked on plans to free not only Jaslene, but Ino too, yet none of them were doable. Hope was running dry.

On the Hish ship, which was what Cetanu named his newly forged clan, Jaslene sat still thinking of Celtic. She hoped he would feel her love and be renewed by knowing she was still waiting. That she was okay. Suddenly she felt a shudder. Then another and another. The lights flickered and suddenly the energy bars dropped. 'Celtic!' she thought excitedly as she ran through. the brig door opened though, making Jaslene jump back.

"Princess Jaslene!" cried Geeta. "The ship is under attack! This is your chance!" Geeta rushed to Jaslene and handed her a gun. The red writing was already lit. "Shoot to kill anyone who tries to stop you." Geeta said as Jaslene took the gun. "On E deck there are escape pods. The code to unlock and program the auto fuction of one is 1TC5. Be quick, and may God protect you."

"Thank you, Geeta." said Jaslene. She looked sadly at her. "Couldn't you come-"

"I must stay with Ino." said Geeta cutting Jaslene off. "Now go!" Jaslene ran into the hallway. Geeta pointed to the right when Jaslene looked back.

Soon Jaslene found the elevators and went to E deck. She appreciated the time to catch her breath she received on the ride down. Once she was on E deck it took her at less an hour or perhaps more to find the pods. Hardly anyone was about the halls because of the endless exchange of attacks. When she got to the controls for them she hesitated. In her panic she had forgotten the code. 'T1C5, no no! 15TC! Damn it! That's not right either! 1-T-C-5, 1TC5! That's gotta be it!' she thought. Then she punched it in. Escaped pod 001opened. The menu came up. Jaslene almost freaked out. She didn't understand all the word and numbers. She took a couple of deep breathes and entered what she thought was right. Suddenly the door to the escape pod room opened. It was a group of at less five Hish. Jaslene quickly hit the enter button and ran to pod 001. The door of it closed just after she got in. Then it ejected a long with all 500 escape pods.

"Oops!" she whispered to herself with a little snicker. She was safe now, but then she thought about Geeta and Ino. 'Now that there are no escape pods, how are they to get away?' Jaslene thought. As the pod traveled through the abyss of space Jaslene fell asleep.

Aboard the Hish ship the group of Hish returned to A deck. It seemed the battle was over, but Cetanu still stood at some controls seeming some what annoyed. Ino stood not far away. She felt extremely uncomfortable, but kept her cool.

"She is gone, along with all the other escape pods, Lord Cetanu." said one of the five . Cetanu made a quick, insane chuckle. Then he looked at Ino.

"It seems your slave has done a good job on helping that human escape, Ino!" he snapped. She felt a troubling sound in those words.

"It seems so." she replied hoarsely.

"But you want to know something most troubling?" he said coming to her. She knew he was not going to let her refuse to hear it. "I don't believe your little Tharian slave could have pulled it off by herself."

"Are you accusing me?!" she snapped as he just finished.

"I am, Ino!" he said getting closer. Ino began to shake. Cetanu looked Ino in the eyes, peering into the truth. 'Now, Geeta! Now!' Ino thought. "Someone find that slave!" yelled Cetanu. The five filed back out. Just then an alert went off.

"A message has been sent, Lord Cetanu!" called one of the pilots. "It will be received by the royal flag ship in the next hour or two." Cetanu looked enraged. Before Ino even saw it coming, he grabbed her by the throat. He was stronger than she even though she was a little bigger.

"You will pay for this!" he yelled. "You and your little slave! Get this ship moving!" Then Cetanu dragged Ino out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	35. New Battle

**Ch. 35- New Battle**

Now in Cetanu's office, he slammed Ino into the desk. She fell to the floor in great pain. The door flew open revealing the five Hish with Geeta struggling against ones grasp.

"No! Leave Geeta alone!" cried Ino. "She only did what I told her to! Leave her alone!" Cetanu looked at Ino's pleading face, then turned to Geeta still struggling against the grasp of her capture. He struck her across the dace bringing blood to her mouth.

"Take this filthy slave to the brig!" said Cetanu. "I have special plans for her master!" As the five busheled out with Geeta, Cetanu turned back to Ino, who was trying to get to her feet. He came at her, pulling her head back by her hair. He pushed her back against his desk. "No need for you to be a waste of fine blood." he said as he ripped her top off Then he did the same with her bottoms and penetrated her with all his force.

"Ah!" Ino screamed from pain. As Cetanu had his way with her she just layed there in tears, praying Cae'spero would come for her soon. Praying Geeta would be freed too.

In the brig, Geeta recieved the same kind treatment, but much worst. Three of the five stayed in the brig with her. They took turned beating and rapping her. None of them cared that she was bleeding and broken. After about an hour. They threw her into the cell and left.

The royal ship was just outside the Yautja system when they received the message. Wolf ordered someone to inform Elder and Celtic. Soon a smaller ship docked. As the royal ship headed for the Tharian system at full speed, Elder, Celtic, Cae'spero, Yeyinde, Scar, and Lex entered the bridge. Wolf greeted them kind of coldly.

Now Jaslene was hurling into an atmosphere. Her pod crashed landed in a pretty, green forest outside of a city of white. Tharians ran to the pod as fast as they could.

Ino was thrown into the same cell as Geeta. She crawled to Geeta's side in complete tears.

"Geeta?!" she cried gently shaking her. Geeta opened her eyes a little.

"Are you okay, Miss Ino?" Geeta asked at barely a whisper.

"It's you I'm worried about." Ino cried. "I'm so sorry. Geeta, I'm so sorry!"

The Tharians opened the pod with haste, and carried the unconscious Jaslene to their palace as fast and gently as they could. There the physician saw her. A royal looking, young Tharian walked in.

"How is our visitor, doctor?" he asked.

"She has a bump her head, but her children are fine." she replied. The physician was a middle aged, but still quite pretty.

"I don't see why one so beautiful would ever breed with one of those barbarians, even though he's a prince!" snapped the young one.

"There may be more to them, Prince Valon." replied the doctor.

"Neara, that's preposterous!" he snapped again. Jaslene opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"What's the last thing you remember, Princess Jaslene?" asked Neara.

"A call from Grandpa." Jaslene replied holding her head as she sat up. "Wait! What the hell are you?!" she snapped.

"A Tharian, of course." replied Prince Valon.

"A Tharian?!" She touched her stomach feeling nauseous. "How did I get pregnant?!"

"You mean you don't remember?!" asked Neara. Jaslene shook her head. Do you remember Geeta and Ino?!" Jaslene shook her head again.

"Probably best she doesn't remember." said Prince Valon.

"What?!" said Neara. "She deserves the right to know!" Prince Valon lead Neara out.

"I know." he said. "I shall tell her. Don't you worry." He pushed her out and locked the door, leaving only Jaslene and himself.

The royal flag ship came apon the Hish ship fast and hard in a matter of hours. The Hish ship viciosly shook.

"They are over taking us, sir!" cried one of the pilots to Cetanu.

"Order all females and pups into the small ships. Only two pilots are required per ship." replied Cetanu. The pilot announced this. Pups and females busheled through the halls and went to decks C, D, and E. There were at less thirty small crafts, and each held about twenty. The females and pups made haft the population on ship, and there were about 1,500 on board. As the empty port doors were left open many Yautja ships landed inside and began to over through the Hish. Cae'spero, Celtic, Yeyinde, Lex, and Scar lead a team in search of Jaslene and Ino. When they got to the brig Lex almost went ballistic on Ino.

"Where is Jaslene?!" she yelled as the laser beams disappeared.

"Safe." replied Ino weakly.

"Where is safe?!" snapped Scar.

"I dare not say while we are still on the ship." Ino said still weak. Cae'spero helped her up. She leaned on him heavily.

"What do you mean?!" snapped Lex trying to come at her. Yeyinde held her back.

"Please get Geeta! We must hurry before-" Ino was cut off by a blast at the door. The blow knocked them all back. At less fifty Hish entered the brig. It was an all out war now, plasma guns fired, spears clanked, and the sounds of death echoed the room.

"We won't make it out now!" called Celtic.

"We will if we lose some baggage!" snapped Lex looking at Ino.

"Out of the question!" snapped Cae'spero.

"She is right." Ino relied after a moment. "Take Geeta and run. Don't wait for me." She stared into Cae'spero's eyes. "Go, Cae'spero!" She kissed him passionately.

"No!" he said holding her. Yeyinde and Celtic pulled him away. "NO!" When they left many his tried to follow down the hall, but Ino rolled a small bomb to the door. It exploded before the group realized it was there. They were blown back. Ino took the moment to limp out the door. She grabbed a gun from one of the deceased Yautja's shoulders and folded it into it's hand gun form. Then she made her way to the elevator, but instead of going down she went up. She snuck to the bridge. The halls were empty. She quickly opened the door, and locked onto her target. Without a moment's thought she fired on Cetanu with perfect aim. She quickly turned and tried to get to the elevators as fast as she could.

Down on D deck Yeyinde, Scar, and Lex were opening fire on a small band of Hish. Celtic, who was carrying Geeta, pulled Cae'spero into the dock, and rushed to the ship. There were a couple of unarmed females with their pups.

"Please help us!" they cried. "There is, but one other ship left, yet no pilot! Please help!"

"Get on the ship!" called Celtic. "Let's go guys!"

"What about Ino?!" snapped Cae'spero.

"She will be alright! I have faith in her, Cae'spero!" said Celtic. "Now you must too!" He nodded and followed Celtic in. The females and pups followed with haste. Yeyinde, Scar and Lex backed to the ship still firing. Suddenly Lex was hit by a small knife in the shoulder. It caused her to drop her gun.

"Lex!" yelled Scar. He picked her up and ran to the ship. Finally Yeyinde backed into the ship, and they blasted the dock doors open. Then they flew back to the royal ship.

Now on D deck herself, Ino felt the shudder from the firing on the port doors. She read out the blinking information panel when a blast flew past her. She returned fire hitting her assailant. Then she took off to the last ship. She entered it to find it packed with panicked females and crying pups.

"Everyone settle down!" she snapped. A young female followed her to the cockpit.

"But this ship requires two pilots!" said the young one.

"Then sit down and buckle up!" Ino snapped.

"I don't know how to pilot!" said the girl.

"Well, you're about to learn!" Ino blasted the dock doors as the young one buckled. Just as the Hish ship blew up, Ino flew the ship out of range of the blast, and headed for the royal ship too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	36. Remember

**Ch. 36- Remember**

Prince Valon turned to Jaslene with a fakely sweet smile.

"Princess Jaslene." he stated.

"Why do you call me princess?" she asked.

"Because you are to marry me, Prince Valon of Tharian." he stated.

"Why?" Jaslene asked.

"Well, does hurt to know you forget about us." he lied. "See after those horrible Yautjas killed your family, and took you as a sex slave, a Tharian royal battle craft, which I was on, disabled the Yautja ship where you and other females, Tharian and human were held captive. I took a strong liking to you, and you to me, but that was severed when they kidnapped you and my little sisters, Geeta and Ino. I don't know how you manage to escape, but I promise to never let them harm you again."

"So the-?" she started.

"Yes, the twins you carry are from a prince Yautja." said Valon. "I fear he might come back and tell you all sorts of lies to keep you with him." Jaslene put her hands to her head.

"I think I need to rest." she said exasperated.

"You do that, my love." he replied. Then he kissed her on the cheek. There was no spark, she didn't even fluster, but she did feel uncomfortable. She remembered the feeling of a snake hidden in the grass before her, strange how this felt a bit too similar. When he left she layed down and drifted into dreams.

She dreamed of a pyrimad under ice with horrid mosters in it. Then she dreamed of a garden. It had a tropical smell to it. Everything was lust and green. There by a pond stood a huge humaniod clad in royal armor. His hand was extended, but his face was shadowed. Jaslene began to reach out when a bang woke her up.She bolted straight up and looked around, forgetting where she was for a moment.

"Beggin' your pardon, princess." said a young Tharian maiden seeing the startled looked on Jaslene's face. She picked up a vase and put the flowers back in it. "Your new clothes are in the dresser." Then the maiden rushed out.

Jaslene jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser, where she found a beautiful light green dress. She put it on quickly. Then went to the doors.

On the royal ship, Lex was being tended to bay doctor. Scar refused to leave her side. Soon Ino's ship docked. She went right to the medical bay. There Cae'spero met her in a warm embrace. Over his shoulder Ino could see Geeta on a medical bed in the corner. A doctor covered the body with the sheet.

"Geeta?!" she asked. Cae'spero just held her as tears welled in her eyes. "No! Geeta!" Lex and Scar watched as Ino fell apart in Cae'spero's arms. After a while she calmed down and let a doctor treat her wounds. Celtic came in shortly. Ino sat on a bed staring off in space. Cae'spero sat at he side. Celtic touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry for your lose." he said sincerely. "They did everything they could do. All four doctors tried." Ino nodded.

"Geeta was to take you to the Tharian home planet." said Ino sadly. "She was supposed to go home. She was suppose to be free. Tharian is where you will find Jaslene, but be cautious. We are seen as monsters to them. Take a portable translator in case you have to speak with them."

"Thank you for your advice, Ino." Celtic replied. "In fact, thank you for everything you've done so far. You will be honored when we return."

"I need no honors." she said before he left. "Just bring back Jaslene."

Celtic nodded and ran off to the ship docks. Yeyinde was already waiting at a ship. The two set off for the Tharian home planet. Celtic put on some armor, and equipped himself with a spear, a cloaking device, and a portable translator. They soon landed their cloaked ship in the wood outside of the white city. Celtic bolted out before Yeyinde could stop him, but Celtic quickly returned.

"If I'm gine for more than three hours, don't come looking for me by yourself. Call for back up." he said. Then he recloaked himself and left.

"Alright." Yeyinde replied not knowing if Celtic heard him or not.

Soon Celtic found the escape pod and foot prints. He followed them till he reached the walls of the city. He climbed it and jumped from roof top to roof top to the palace.

Jaslene walked through the empty palace halls. It was all white except for some swirls of gray in the tile. Suddenly Valon came down the hall He seemed pleased as Jaslene took his arm when he offered it.

"I take it you are hungry." he said as he lead her on. She just nodded feeling almost sickened by him. "Then to the dinning hall I will take you."

She ate in silence. The food was bland and a little over cooked. She said nothing of it though because it would have been impolite. She thought about her dream and about what Valon had said. The feeling of danger came over her again. She pushed away from the table, and stood up. Valon stood up too.

"I can find my way back on my own." she stated. He looked at her oddly, but seeing as there were three other guests, he sat back down.

When she exited, she sighed in relief. All of a sudden, it was like the air bent in front of her. A creature formed. It was the humanoid from her dream. She was surprised, but felt strangely calm for being less than five feet away from an at less seven foot tall, so called killing machine. She noted her appeared to only have one weapon. A spear.

"Jaslene!" Celtic called with excitement. "Come home!" He stretched out his hand. Jaslene was about to take it when the dinning room doors opened. Valon, Neara, and the other two guests nearly passed out in terror.

"Guards!" called Valon. "Guards!" Many guards appeared and shot at Celtic with sleeping darts.

"Stop!" cried Jaslene being held back by Valon. Celtic fell. She struggled to get feel as the guards began to drag Celtic off.

"What are you doing, Prince Valon?!" called Neara in shock. "Let him go! He just came for Jaslene!"

"I know, but he won't have her!" he snapped.

"But she's his wife!" she yelled at him.

"Once he's been executed it won't matter." Valon snapped again.

"Let me go!" screamed Jaslene. "I want to go home! I want to be with-!"

"You can't even remember his name!" yelled Valon as Jaslene furiously struggled.

"Celtic!" she whispered. "Celtic!!" she screamed out now. "Celtic!!"

Celtic snapped back to consciousness. He quickly fought a hand free from the guards and pulled out his spear. One after another he struck the guards down till no more stood in his way. He ran to Jaslene The darts blurred his vision and clouded his mind, but she was calling him. Valon stared in shock as Celtic came barreling down the hall with a bloody spear in his grasp. Quickly Valon pushed Jaslene away.

"Take her!" he yelled. "She's not that pretty anyway!" Jaslene turned swiftly and punched Valon in the face. Then she turned back to Celtic, who embraced her lovingly. Celtic carried Jaslene to the window and was about to jump to the roof tops below.

"Yautja!' called Neara coming a few steps closer. "Where is my daughter, Geeta?!"

"She has gone to her eternal rest." he said to her truly saddened. "Nothing could be done to save her." Neara bit back her tears. She senced the sincerity in Celtic's voice though what he said was translated by the translator. Then he jumped down with Jaslene nestled in his arms, and went back to the ship.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Review kindly and I hope you enjoyed.


	37. Home Again

**Ch. 37- Home Again**

Celtic and Jaslene got on the ship in the woods safely. Inside Celtic passed out in a chair with Jaslene on his lap. He slept for hours. They were nearly home by the time he woke up. He walked through the royal ship, to the dinning room where everyone was gathered.

"It was nice of you to take Geeta's body back to her mother." he heard Lex say to Ino. Lex was in Scar's lap looking more pleasant than she had in a long time, even though her arm was in a sling. Scar looked very happy too. He held Lex around the waist lovingly.

Wolf and Elder also seemed happier. They had made peace with each other, and were now talking and laughing as if the thing that had drawn them apart never happened. When Jaslene, who was sitting next to Elder noticed Celtic standing at the doorway, she jumped up and ran to him. They shared a warm hug. When Celtic let go he noticed everyone seemed to be staring. They quickly turned their heads away. Then Celtic touched Jaslene's round belly.

"Is our baby alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "both babies are alright." Celtic looked confused. He caught a couple of glances, but none of them ever confused. Jaslene took Celtic's hands in hers, which drew his attention back. "Celtic, we're having twins." Jaslene said calmly.

"We- what- twins?!" Celtic stuttered excitedly.

"A girl and a boy." said Jaslene.

"Yes!!" yelled Celtic picking Jaslene up in a tight hug. Everyone snickered softly.

Soon they landed in the palace ship dock. They were met by Juna, Hannah, and Ti'ka'il. Jaslene hugged them all. Then the three touched Jaslene's bump. In return she touched theirs. It was strange, but beautiful.

That evening Jaslene stood out in the garden as the setting suns crimsoned the sky. She inhaled the sweet smell of the blossoming flowers, and watched as Midnight and Kiki playfully chased each other. Celtic walked out slowly.

"I'm so glad to be home." Jaslene stated as he drew closer. "Every time I slept I dreamed about being in this garden again. Standing with you in the sunlight."

"So have I." he replied gently stroking her cheek.

"I am ready to rule this world with you." she said.

"Good!" Celtic said overjoyed. "Let's go tell Father!" Jaslene pulled him into a hug as he tried to leave.

"Just a little longer." she whispered. "This is too beautiful to walk away from."

He picked up her chin and stepped back. Then he kissed her.

"We are here today, on this glorious day-!" called Elder over a massive crowd in front of the palace, "to put a new king and queen on the throne!" Celtic and Jaslene stood to the side of Elder clad in royal attire. Behind them were the stone chairs that had been there before written history could tell. Now Wolf came up and put a crimson red cape on Celtic's shoulders. Then Elder lead them up the steps to the ancient thrones. "To take the thrown and my place as King of the Yautjas is my son, Celtic Nain-paya!" The crowd cheered ecstatically. "And as your queen to rule at his side is Jaslene Nain-paya! The first human to rule again in over 700 years!" The crowd cheered even louder.

"They like me more!" Jaslene whispered to Celtic sing-songy. Celtic snickered.

"Now with these crowns-" said Elder, "rule well!" he placed a crown on Celtic's head, then he placed one on Jaslene's. "And with this spear," he said as he handed an ancient spear of great beauty to Celtic, "protect and guard the people! And with this flame," he said lighting an ancient torch and giving it to Jaslene, "light the path for the people in the darkest times!" The crowd cheered again.

"On these chairs up hold the honor and pride of us! You may take you thrown!" Together Celtic and Jaslene stepped to them, turned gracefully and sat down slowly.

That evening Juna, Elder, Ino, and Cae'spero had an affirmation. Many Yaut'jahas attended for Cae'spero, including Hult'ah, Ty'che, and Firm'fid'us. other guests were mostly just close ties to the royal family. But there was one guest there that was not known by any of those affirming. It was the female Wolf had been courting discreetly. She was about 45 or 50 years old, but looked good for her age. Her name was Pran-Ser. She had only four pups, but they were all grown up. Due to a hunting accident she had lost her mate and become barren, but it had been many years ago. Wolf and Pran-Ser seemed happy to just keep each other company.

A couple of months later the two affirmed as well. She and Wolf stayed at the palace when they weren't hunting small game.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	38. Time Of Children

**Ch. 38- Time Of Children**

"Do we really have to be here?" Celtic whined as the girls opened gifts from council members.

"Yes!" snapped Jaslene. She and Ti'ka'il were really round now. Juna and Hannah were next in line in size. They were followed by Lex, Ino, and Zazin, who they instated into their club as Da'chan'de's rank rose even higher. And Dahdtoudi sat near by with her pup, Meshin'ga (Battle Dreamtime). Yeyinde sat next to her playing with his grandson. As the girls finished unwrapping the gifts in the presence of the guys, Jaslene and Ti'ka'il's waters broke at almost the same time. The two were rushed to the medical bay where the new doctor greeted them.

"A college of mine should arrive shortly." he stated to Elder. Then he walked to Ti'ka'il.

"Check on Jaslene first!" she snapped. Det'kin'da stood at her side stroking her hair as the doctor went to Jaslene, who was not far from Ti'ka'il and Det'kin'da. Celtic held Jaslene's hand and seemed to be praying. Then he put his head to hers.

"Contractions are shortening rapidly compared to other patients I've had." said the doctor. He quickly picked up a liquid filled syringe with a large needle. "Where would you like it?" he asked Jaslene.

"How about up your ass?!" snapped Jaslene as another contraction came. The doctor waited for it to pass, then gave her the shot in the arm.

"Believe me, it will help." he said as he pulled it out. He quickly went to Ti'ka'il.

"Give me some damn pain killer!" she yelled as she had a contraction. Pain was scrolled on Det'kin'da's face. Ti'ka'il had never squeezed his hand so tight. As the new liquid filled needle pierced Ti'ka'il's skin she loosened her grip.

"Can I have some too?" groaned Det'kin'da. The doctor almost laughed. When he was done he checking Ti'ka'il he rushed back over to Jaslene, who was in full blown labor. One of the heads began to crown.

"Just stay with her!" called Ti'ka'il. "Det'kin'da, I need you to deliver this pup!"

"What?!" he asked shocked. "But Ti'ka'il, the other doctor will be here soon!" He'd always been there for most of of the birthings, but never actually made sure they came out.

"Not soon enough!" she snapped. "Now just do it!!"

"Okay." he whimpered after a moment. She was scary at times.

"Push, Jaslene." the doctor coaxed. "Come on!" Finally they heard the unique cry of the baby. It was the boy. The doctor had hardly any time to clean him before the second one began to come.

"These are your two children, Celtic!" Jaslene screamed between her labored breathing and profane words. Celtic wiped the sweat from her face.

Det'kin'da stood at his child's exit acting as if it was just going to pop out at him when the head crowned. Ti'ka'il pushed harder.

"Det'kin'da pull the pup out!" she yelled through heavy breathes. Det'kin'da knew he had to do what he had to do. Ti'ka'il was having a hard time.He quickly forced his hands in around the pup's head and gently pulled as Ti'ka'il pushed.

Jaslene was in complete tears now. Then she relaxed and cried tears of joy as the cry from their little girl rang. The doctor quickly cleaned her and rushed to Ti'ka'il.

The pup was finally out, but Ti'ka'il was bleeding. Another doctor had just come in and was at Ti'ka'il's side. It was a female doctor.

"Internally bleeding!" she snapped to the male doctor. "Clean the pup and I'll take care of the bleeding." Then the female doctor rolled Ti'ka'il to the back room.

"Will Ti'ka'il be okay?!" Det'kin'da asked the doctor cleaning his son.

"Zazen is one of the best physicians I know." said the doctor. "Ti'ka'il will be fine, but she will no longer be able to have anymore pups."

"That I do not worry about." Det'kin'da replied.

"What should we name them?" Celtic asked as held the boy and Jaslene held the girl.

"Love and Mercy." Jaslene replied. Celtic thought about it.

"How about Kantra-de'chi (Prayer Of Love) and Kantr'de-h'chak (Prayer Of Mercy, and we can call them Chi and H'chak for short." said Celtic Jaslene chuckled.

"Okay, Kantra-de'chi and Kantr'de-h'chan, it is." she said. Now Det'kin'da came over with his son, Guan'dtou-di (Darkblade).

"Is Ti'ka'il going to be okay?!" Jaslene asked.

"She is very strong, and Dr. Dre'nath has gone to help Dr. Zazen." he replied, but his voice was shaky. Now the others came in. The pups were passed about the room. They stopped as Ti'ka'il was rolled back into the room. Det'kin'da took Guan'dtou-di and gently gave him to her. She held the pup to her heart.

"You are a fine last pup." she said to him. He cooed to his mother.

Days turned into weeks, and a month later Juna has her pup. They named her Nan-de'in'ga (Kiss Of Lust or Dreamtime). Two months later Hannah and Yeyinde has their daughter. She was named Elis'silb-e'th (after the great human huntress). Only a week later Zazin had her pup. He was named Serg'in-kret (Quickshot) after Da'chan'de's older haft brother.

It was another long four months before Lex and Ino had their pups. Lex had a son, whom Scar insisted on naming Thwei-grat'ka (Bloodstalker). Only two days later Ino had a daughter. She named her Geeta.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Review kindly and I hope you enjoyed.


	39. Finally Pt III

**Ch. 39- Finally Pt. III**

(16 years later)

"Chi!" called a young male Yautja as he entered the garden. He looked just like Celtic. "Chi, it's time for class! Uncle Wolf and Uncle Scar will be mad if you skip again!"

A female skulked from behind a bush. She was very human looking. She had green eyes, long blond hair and the figure of her mother. She pursed her pink lips. She had only a few traits that showed she was any part Yautja; such as her long dark claws, pointed front teeth, a light green tent on her shoulders and back, and her heigth. She was about six foot and could grow another haft a foot or so.

"I'm not going to keep going if I'm able to beat up all the boys." she snapped. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Sis," he said tauntingly, "I hear there's going to be some new students arriving today. I'm sure if you're there you will get to try their strength against yours."

"Well, okay." she said bluntly. "But H'chak, if none of them are worth it, I'm going to kick your butt!" she snapped. She thought for a second. "Again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said sarcasticly as he lead her to the training grounds.

There they were greeted by three other girls and four other boys about their age.

"So what have you heard about the newbies coming in?" asked Guan'dtou-di. He was tall and rugged like his father Det'kin'da. They all shook their head and shrug their shoulders.

"Father hasn't mentioned a thing." said Thwei-grat'ka. He strongly resembled Scar, but was only a little shorter. Geetastood at his side with her arms around his waist. She was going to be about the size of her father, Cae'spero, which was still a bit taller than Thwei-grat'ka. Yet the two didn't care. They had decided to affirm as soon as they passed their trials. So had two other pairs; Nan-de'in'ga and Mesh'in'ga, and Eli'silb-e'th and Setg'in-kret.

"Maybe there will be a couple of females for you and H'chak, Gaun'dtou-di." said Eli'silb-e'th cheerfully, who took after Hannah more than Yeyinde. "You two really need to think about who to mate with after your trials." Guan'dtou-di raised his brows at her.

"And how do you even know we will all pass our trials."

"Well, I'm sure we are prepared enough, and we'll be together." said Eli'silb-e'th. "We'll watch out for each other, won't we?" They all mumbled and nodded. Soon a few new females walked by.

"Hey, ah- Guan'dtou-di, you want to fulfill Eli'silb-e'th's suggestion?" said H'chak as he stared. Guan'dtou-di looked at them.

"They do look quite ripe." he replied. The two strolled off towards the girls.

"Men cam be such beasts!" snapped Chi.

"Only on a hunt." said Mesh'in'ga. The girls in the group giggled at that.

"You should look too." said Nan-de'in'ga.

"I don't know about that.' said Chi. "I think my father's looking enough for me." The others laughed.

"But that method could take forever!" said Geeta.

"I know, but I believe one day I'll find him." said Chi. "It will be when I least expect it."

"Him? Him, who?" asked Setg'in-kret.

"The one." she replied. "Just like my mom and dad found each other." Chi sighed.

"But," said Eli'silb-e'th, "you can't just wait for- him to come out of thin air.Our parent's just got- lucky!"

"No, Eli'silb-e'th!" Chi snapped. "It was fate! The same kind of fate that brought some of the greatest lovers together!"

"Get real!" chuckled Setg'in-kret. Chi puffed up.

"Well, if you jerks want to make fun of what I believe, then I guess I just won't stay around and take your ridicule for my enlightenment. One of these days I will prove you all wrong!" she snapped. Then she stormed away As she was going to the doors she bumped into a tall young male. He was at less 8 feet tall! He looked very human. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Yet he had rounded elbow and knee spurs. Chi had fallen to her butt and at first was pissed that someone would stand in her way, but now she was looking up entranced. He was so handsome!

"I'm sorry." he said in a deep, sweet voice. He cave her his hand to help her up. His skin was rough and pebbly. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yes." she said at almost a whisper. She was gawking at him. He smiled, almost blushing. He felt the difference in the was she looked at him.

"Who is this?" asked a female Yautja from behind the man.

"Oh, mother, this is, um-sorry, but I didn't catch your name, miss?"

"Chi." she stated, still looking at him. "Princess Chi." The female was joined by a male Yautja just in time to hear the name.

"What do you know, Cro'dei'tha?" said the male. "He hasn't been her more than an hour and he's conversing with royalty."

"Setg'in-kret, must we stay any longer?" said Cro'dei'tha.

"Wait! The Setg'in-kret?! Older brother of Da'chan'de Setg'in-kret?!"

"Last time I checked." Setg'in-kret replied to Chi's excited outburst.

"Oh, let me guess! You're here to see your nephew!" said Chi.

"How intuitive." he replied. "Don't let this one go, Dah'res'trx-'Jir'kna." Setg'in-kret whispered.

"he's over that way." said Chi pointing back where she had come for. "At less he was there five minutes ago."

"Practicing?" asked Setg'in-kret.

"No, he's already mastered being a pain." A short chuckle came for Setg'in-kret, then he dashed off to find his nephew. Cro'dei'tha stayed and eyed Chi.

"Don't you have other pups to watch, mother?" Dah'res'trx asked. Cro'dei'tha almost smacked him for his rude comment, but understood that he was almost all grown up. She was proud of him So she turned and left.

(Five years later)

Chi was waiting in the garden with her mother, father, and brother. She had passed her trial years ago, but now waited for the return of Dah'res'trx. She sat by the pond, and worry was scrolled on her face. It was getting later. He should have been back by now. Then finally a shadow stirred at the passage way leading to the garden. It was him! She ran to him, jumping into his arms. What a long wait it had been, but what a provenwarrior he was. Still in his arms she traced his mark with her finger. Now the other came up. Both Celtic and H'chak patted him on the shoulder or back. Jaslene was whispering to Chi.

"We will leave them be now." said Jaslene after a while. Celtic and H'chak followed her out, leaving Dah'res'trx and Chi alone.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Chi!" he said.

"I missed you!" she cried pulling him into a hug again.

"I missed you too." he replied. He pushed her back just a little and kissed her passionately as the suns set on their warm embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much dear readers! and I want to deeply thank Legair for letting me use some characters from his fabulous story **_A New Hunter_**! I had a lot of fun with this story! I hope you have enjoyed this journey and will join me on the next one. I will write another Predator based story in the future. It might be a sequel to this or it might a completely different storyline. But I will post it on my profile when it is up. Feel free to review, and I always love to hear suggestions from you guys. Thank you again!

Farewell for now!

**Other** **Stories Of Mine: **Ben 10: Alien Force Full Force- Based on the Ben 10: Alien force cartoon, I have added my own characters to the fabulous story line. She is a human that had Yautjagenes mixed with hers after she and her Yautja mate were captured by the Forever Knights (an organization that captures and experiments on aliens).

Death Note Witch- (Anime) A new charater gives a suprising twist to the old storyline. She will do anything to save her beloved L from death, even if it means killing him herself.

Harry Potter & The Source Of All Evil- Kind of a cross between Charmed and Harry Potter, it's the 7thyear at Hogwarts, and Harry finds out that Sirius never really died. He was withhis daughter and her family, but with Voltemort on the rise and bound for the power of the Source, they come back for a finally battle.

Kenshin's Unchained Melody- (Anime) The samurai warrior, Kenshin Himura, finds out after elven years that his wife's death was faked and she was forced to leave him. When they meet again in Kyoto they are forced into a new adventure together facing an old foe.

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Mermaid Of The Seven Seas- In the search for the Fountain Of Youth, Jack gets caught up in a new adventure, involving a beautiful mermaid.

The King And Queen- (Anime) A romantic adventure that tell the love story of Yoko Kurama (the infamous fox demon) and Arwen (Amata) Kurama. (Kind of a sequel to Yu Yu Hakusho: Earth, Wind, & Fire.)

Yu Yu Hakusho: Earth, Wind, & Fire- (Anime) The mystical she-demons, the Amatas and the Yu Yu Hakusho gang fight to save the world (again)!


End file.
